<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Log less by LucidDreamer777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307984">Dream Log less</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777'>LucidDreamer777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Main Dream Logs [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>crossover - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Magic, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Second of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Contains 100 Dreams.</p><p>WARNING: Possible spoilers of certain works and could reference some of my fanfics. Certain events from previous dreams might end up being acknowledged here, making them possible spoilers as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Main Dream Logs [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We do not own the characters and the stuff that is not ours. The only thing that we own are our dreams, OCs, OSs (Original Settings), teeth and feet shots (Quentin Tarantino, who's that?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rogue</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great (¤¤¤¤)</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic (¤¤¤¤)</p><p>Time: 3:01 – 11:27 AM</p><p>The dream sets in a small city somewhere in a slightly more in a Northern region, like those in European countries. I can tell that this is the case because I am formerly living in a motel that looks like an Ancient Greek house and that I live in a lower-middle class city, due to plenty of houses with some poor quality but they are also durable, nonetheless.</p><p>Oh, why I’m a former occupant of that motel?</p><p>Well, I did committed a crime before, which seems to involve with causing a lot of trouble that involves with flying among other things. Because of it, I am automatically wanted by the police, who are combing over the city for me. Because of this, running back to the motel is no longer an option though I wanted to get my belongings in there. I tried to sneak inside by using the roof though I couldn’t do it because it causes too much noise.</p><p>Now, I am finding myself in a ruined and abandoned building by the seaside. The place where I was in is also abandoned, kind of like the Limbo from <em>Inception</em>. Armed with a silver customized pistol, I sat on a broken staircase, looking at my surroundings in case I would see some opponents who are hunting for me.</p><p>Sure enough, there is.</p><p>And it is a small gang.</p><p>With a wicked smirk, I start pointing my gun at them and fire bullets, hitting some of them. However, I noticed that, even though that I hit them directly in the spot, they couldn’t die. I became frustrated and started firing even more until that I see that they lie on the ground with blood pooling below their bodies. As soon as I see their dead bloody bodies, I smile again.</p><p>I turn my head to look at the beach to see more of them down below, aiming their guns at me. I quickly stood up and jump into the water, while firing bullets to the nearest mooks on the way down. As I dive into the water, I slowly float up while the rest of the living gang members were pointing their guns at me or looking with their eyes. I only smile wider in response as I dive back into the water again because I know one thing that they don’t know: I’m aware that I am dreaming and that I will escape from them no matter what.</p><p>As I surface again, I found myself standing on the sand of the same area, but in an alley sandwiched between the building that I am in and the next building and there are no gang members. I sigh in relief and lean into a wall as I stare into the sky. I try to remain in the dream but then I can’t do anything with it as the world around me “burns” in white, right before I woke up from my sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is just a forced watch of a movie. What could possibly go wrong in my own opinion?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Movie Night</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 2:34 – 9:02 AM</p><p>The fancy road pavement leads me straight to what seems to be a movie place, though design-wise it doesn’t look like one. The front gates are made of steel painted with black paint coat, while its marble walls stood high that no one could climb above due to the spikes placed on the top. I walked past through it and into the entrance of the house, which seems to resemble like a terrace to a fancy club house or some rich people’s fancy retreat house.</p><p>There are some people here and they happen to be many of my colleagues straight from college, since everyone is required to join watching with the movie. They also dress themselves as fine as they could possibly be, since there are dresses, tuxedos, suits and formal attire. I arrive in my own black suit, blue fuzzy pants and slippers, putting myself in a highly contrasting picture with the rest of the people. Even worse, I remembered that I didn’t even wore shoes and didn’t tidied myself up, which will deny me access to entering the movie place.</p><p>Frustrated, I call it quits and went back home instead, on foot.</p><p>Turning to the left, I walk on the dirt and gravel road back to town, which is modeled after my real hometown. Interestingly, the whole scenario is at nighttime and yet, bright city lights can be seen though it would have come from the streetlights. My slippers are stepping in the wet gravel as it had been raining heavily previously.</p><p>Instead of a road, I stop by a dead end, which is elevated higher than the street below and making it like I am standing on a cliff. I took this as a time for my own self-reflection, where I am looking at the empty city streets out of my own comfort and relaxation activity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reversed Aristocrat Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The assassin slowly moves in for a kill, but then his real mission is to meet a lady, not make people meet their deaths...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Reversed Aristocrat Joke</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:34 – 8:39 AM</p><p>The dream sets in its entirety within the walls of a villa, somewhere in the 18th century where powdered wigs and fancy aristocratic gowns are popular among the upper-class. However, I wore nothing of the aristocrats as I wore a large black cloak, and black leather clothes, with a hood that covers over my head. I’m also carrying a sword hidden underneath the cloak as well as an assassination knife in my bandaged hand.</p><p>I’m an assassin infiltrating the villa.</p><p>The villa is filled with some aristocrats, few soldiers and plenty of servants. The servants are wearing the same fancy and frill-induced outfits worn by the aristocrats while the soldiers are fully decked in armor, making attempt assassination on them hard. I am sent here, but there is no mission for me here except to talk with one of the aristocratic women waiting in her room, for she is a secret supporter among the rebels.</p><p>However, going through the mission guarantees me with no means for fun, so I decided to give myself a little enjoyment, namely in killing everyone here save for the mission objective, since doing so will cause everything to desynchronized and will make the mission start all over again. Basically, the whole dream is just like <em>Assassin’s Creed</em>.</p><p>Except you have no penalties in killing civilians but screwing up your mission too much and you’re fucked.</p><p>Going around the house isn’t much of a weird thing since everyone is busy with doing posh activities such as small tea conversations, the servants doing sculptures for various animals for their aristocratic clients and two of the guards are in the kitchen. Because of it, they ignore someone who is wearing some shady clothing slip into the villa all by themselves.</p><p>And this would prove to be their big mistake.</p><p>While I roam around the villa and the house, every occupant in many of the rooms are killed, with the doors locked out and brutally stabbed them to death. Fighting against the soldiers, meanwhile, proves to be more of a challenge than killing the defenseless servants and aristocrats. For the instance, these soldiers are armed with some armor (duh) and they are equipped with swords, making it difficult in fighting against them. Still, a deep and fatal stab in their neck regions is enough for me to kill them with haste, watching them slowly fall into the ground bleeding in their necks.</p><p>The last room before I go to the mission object is the hallway, where some of the aristocrats were busy pimping up their makeup in the other room. I quickly equip my trusty sword coated with the blood of its victims, waiting for one of them slowly walk out of the room and into the hallway. One by one, as they slowly step out of the room, I quickly deliver a killing blow to them, as their bodies fall into the ground with a thud. Unfortunately, the flow of people going out is a bit too fast for me to catch up. As a result, one woman saw me killing and she quickly runs away, screaming…</p><p>…right into the room of the mission control as she bursts into the room while I catch up with her.</p><p>“So, I guess I must have been wrong about you.” The mission objective, an aristocratic woman like the others, said as she stood up, ignoring the other aristocrat running past her and into the other room. “I knew that something is wrong about you people and I can’t help but give in. Now that I know what you truly are, I’m afraid I’m going to cut off my support to the rebels, seeing that they hire a psycho for the job.”</p><p>After that speech, she quickly stood up and run away screaming, like the fleeing woman.</p><p>===================</p><p>The mission restarts again, since I failed it because I mess around too much. I willingly let the mission reset so that I can start again with a different approach.</p><p>Still with the same outfit, I move in straight to the villa. Instead of trying to mindlessly slaughter everyone again, I decided to take time to observe in the aristocrats and their lives, watching over them making some sort of ridiculously humorous poses in some of the paintings, as if they were in a painting or movie that the world focuses into them. I also watch a group of servants slowly making a model of a bull that they observed to make a fancy statue with it, all while decking with their fancy outfits.</p><p>This is ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Are We Watching This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another forced-to-watch theme dream, but will it change for the better, for the worse or will it stay the same, ruins my mood?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Why Are We Watching This?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:39 – 10:38 AM</p><p>In this dream, I am in a city, where I am standing on the sidewalks. I recognized this city, which is Dumaguete of Negros Oriental in Philippines. I am standing near of the entrance of a large bank, by a sign that says loading area, which could mean that public transports can pick me up here. I sigh sadly and disappointedly, since I remember that I have to watch some sort of a show somewhere in a theatre in Dumaguete, although I am not really interested in watching this so-called show that they wanted and are forcing us to watch it.</p><p>Eventually, I managed to catch a ride with a local tricycle and hop in, giving the directions to the driver.</p><p>Finally, I reached to the theatre and managed to grab a seat where I can put my ass to it. I now wait for the show to slowly reveal itself.</p><p>Wait, am I watching a performance of a Eurovision show?</p><p>How come I didn’t notice this?!</p><p>With a bright and very interactive stage and performance, I am dumbfounded as I stare in the performance in surprised. I would have thought that it is going to be some sort of a boring movie or show, but instead it is something straight from Eurovision itself. Why haven’t I think of it???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In The Darkness, Where They Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Darkness is a powerful primordial force of nature, and it is being witnessed to the Dreamer as they walk into their territory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In The Darkness, Where They Rule</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Unrealistic</p><p>Time: 2:23 – 11:14 AM</p><p>The dream sets in a mansion somewhere in the middle of nowhere, where I am surrounded by tall trees. The mansion is long abandoned, having been slowly taken over by nature, leaving only holes and empty lights.</p><p>Beneath the abandoned mansion, however, lies a powerful darkness that unleash itself, to attack me as I explore the place.</p><p>As I slowly ascend to a staircase within the main hallway of the mansion, the whole structure begins to shake, causing me to hold tightly on the railings to keep myself from falling. Soon after seconds of shaking, large black tendrils burst from the walls above me, nearly missing my head by several inches. Soon enough, I began to hear the sound of the winds picking up quickly, getting aggressive as if the darkness within the mansion wants to get rid of me. I quickly ascended upwards and found myself in the second floor, with another hallway of where I was but with windows on my right. The windows show that the outside world is no longer seen, only a vicious wave of darkness flowing in like violent windstorms. Seeing that I am completely helpless in the darkness, I quickly ran into the next room.</p><p>The next room, so far, leads me out of the hallway, and eventually found myself in some sort of a living room with a kitchen behind it. The living room portion is made of wooden materials while the kitchen has tiles on the floor and turquoise green smooth stone walls. The kitchen is well-stocked while the living room has a lone chair and an old TV in its stand. Fortunately, the whole rooms are well-lit, but I still remain to keep my guard up, for who knows that forces that the Darkness will send against me.</p><p>Since there is a kitchen in this place, I could hypothesize that there could be a knife somewhere in the kitchen cabinets as a way for me to defend myself with. I quickly went to the kitchen and begin to search in the cabinets and desks, though I managed to find a single knife, where I equip it with my right hand. It is when I open the door in the kitchen, a large Darkness Silhouette burst through the door and attempts to attack me. Holding with my knife, I stay away from its powerful claws and begin to slowly back off, especially since a knife is not enough to defeat it solely by myself.</p><p>I have barely enough time to defend myself with it, but then at least I woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Automata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Automata</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surrealistic</p><p>Time: 3:00 – 9:34 AM</p><p>The dream sets place in a city where it is mostly fallen, where a group of robots ruled in it with an iron fist. The human remnants are hiding in the buildings of the city, while the robots would appear constantly to see if there are any humans in their sights and kill them. However, I have a partner when we are watching with the robots while we are in the plot of planning our secret plan to strike against the robot oppressors.</p><p>Also, my partner is Scuba Steve of all people.</p><p>Suddenly, we are being noticed by a secret device that alerts the robotic guards. We quickly stood up and start hiding behind the crates, to hide away from the robots. With a couple of robotic suits that we stationed and hidden behind the crates, we quickly suit in up and descend to the bottom of the building. While the dream is in a 3<sup>rd</sup> POV, there are also the appearance of the robotic rebels, where they are searching and blasting through a hole to search for the intruders. However, they also fell into the disguise of our robot suits (possibly because it looks like a dead robotic corpse) and soon left.</p><p>Afterwards, we quietly resume our espionage mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Creationism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dreamer falls into a cliff, but that's okay, they discover something else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Creationism</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:34 – 11:04 AM</p><p>I was driving a car in a hilly highway, and I accidentally crash into a long, long deep cliff.</p><p>While I went out of the care and watch myself falling down.</p><p>For some reason, I only got slightly bruised and bloody hands as I fell into a land somewhere hanging in the cliff before I fall to the ground. I landed into the sand and I remain unharmed, despite that I would have been dead. Then again, it might be that ragdoll physics that I am affected with and now my bones and bodies don’t split apart in the impact. As I stood up, the car disappears out of thin air and I found that this appears to be a beach, with the water much farther from where I stood.</p><p>There is some colored pixie dust (I called it pixie because the glitter looks like one and I wanted to call glitter dust ‘pixie dusts’ but don’t want to bring unwanted attention to myself), from colors of pink and gold. I slowly mix both of them and begin to sprinkle it around the sand surrounding my feet. Soon enough, small yet plenty of vegetation slowly grows around the spot of where the sparkling dusts landed, and I realized that these dusts could grow life and I could grow plants around these barren lands.</p><p>With strategical placements in the cliffs and on the soil, I manage to witness the land around me to spring to life. Small trees, blades of grass and an arrangement of flowers sprout from the now loamy soil while the air carries away the pink petals in the surroundings. I smiled, seeing that life grows in places that man can’t even think about and it is all because of these tools of creation that is done right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sacrifice of the Bird God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A vision of teenagers going to someone else's garden goes badly...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sacrifice of the Bird God</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 3:34 – 11:04 AM</p><p>The dream is a first-person account of mundane people who stumble into a cursed land, but not before they escape with someone dying.</p><p>The dream sets with a group of three teenagers walking in a garden of someone else’s house, two female and one male. The viewpoint is taken from one of the women, who is walking ahead of them. They are a mischievous bunch, seeking to commit some sort of trouble because they are some teenagers looking for their freedom. They visit the garden and are planning to enter the house, possibly to smash through the furniture or to hang out in the porch, especially since it is said that the place is long abandoned.</p><p>They don’t know that the place is not abandoned as with what they have thought.</p><p>As soon as they are closer to the house, the other female is snatched up in a sudden by a blurred figure, appearing to be a humanoid with feathers. The other girl continues to scream, but was silenced as her body falls from the sky, dead. The girl’s body reveals to have been drilled in the neck by a sharp object, with blood flowing from it.</p><p>The girl in this viewpoint begins to have visions of a much more clearer image of the mysterious blurred feather humanoid. It is a man, who sports dirty white wings. He is barely naked, saved for a yellow loin cloth on his crotch and… a severed head of a dead owl for the head. It also has a sharp yellow beak. This figure is an ancient and forgotten Bird God, whose religion is now long forgotten and that he needs to have some sacrifice to sustain himself, even if it is a human or an animal. Unfortunately, the teenagers came in the wrong timing and the Bird God snatch the unfortunate girl as his self-sustaining sacrifice.</p><p>The teenagers had since leave it alone, but they both mourn over the loss of their friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Fabulously Weird Episode with Elon Musk and Grimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is just a regular episode with Elon Musk and Grimes. Nothing more, nothing less</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Fabulously Weird Episode with Elon Musk and Grimes</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:34 – 11:09 AM</p><p>This is a dream that I never see it coming.</p><p>AT ALL.</p><p>To put it retrospectively, I admire Grimes as an artist. Though I fall in love with her <em>Art Angels</em> album, especially with the track <em>Flesh Without Blood</em> (with a previous dream also named after it), I also admire her in her many antics that subverts on what many people think of female artists, such as creating a badass song after being told that she “can’t make scary music because her voice is cute” (<em>Kill V. Maim</em>), performing one of my favorite songs in a video game event while said song brings an otherworldly dish with her being influenced by an Indian song in Bollywood (<em>4 ӔM</em>) and creating an entire album all by herself in her room with blacked out curtains and almost being exhausted by it (<em>Visions</em>). Because of it, she is one of my biggest muses in my dreams and fanfiction writing, so a dream dedicated to her and her boyfriend/fiancé Elon Musk (which catch me in surprise, TBH).</p><p>BUT to be in a same area with them is downright impossible in Real-Life.</p><p>=============================================</p><p>In a middle of a rooftop parking lot, a silver car rolls in, driven by Elon Musk. Together with his wife, Grimes, they spot midway in the road, before Grimes walks out of the car and into the back of the trunk. With her hand glued with black sharp fake nails, she opens the trunk and slowly lifts it up, revealing a person lying in the trunk.</p><p>“Get up, we have work to do.” Grimes said, talking directly to me.</p><p>I woke up, somehow confused to hear her voice. As Grimes follows with her fiancé, I slowly got out of the trunk, struggling to gain some balance with my feet. I am confused as heck, where am I? Why am I here? Why is Grimes here and what am I doing in their car? Though I couldn’t get much answers with it, I decided to tag along with the couple, since I have a feeling that going with them seems to be the only way to get some answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Broken Sacred Marriage Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She fights for the treasures while the lizard people are fighting against them. However, it doesn't seem to what it could be seen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Broken Sacred Marriage Pact</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 2:35 – 11:09 AM</p><p>The dream begins like some sort of a stereotypical action fantasy show, where we are going to deal against the dreaded lizard people. It sets in a set of jungle ruins, with a muscular tanned man with his silver sword as my partner. We explore on these ruins to search for some treasure and stuff, especially since this is a set of ruins made by the beastmen of lizard folks. I equipped myself with a spear for my own defense.</p><p>Sure enough, some lizard men appear to attack us. They wear crowns of feathers and collars of feathers, with golden earrings and brown loins clothing. They run with their bare sharp feet and their hands are holding wood and metal spears, with their yellow eyes focusing on us to pin their spears with. I begin to hold my spear tight as my partner draws his sword. We begin to clash with the lizard men, with our weapons intersecting with either other weapons or flesh. Still, we prove to be much more superior that these beastmen as few of them drop dead while the rest flee from us, realizing that we cannot be defeated. Once the enemies are gone, we continue with plundering the ruins of its relics and treasures.</p><p>The next scene cuts into a lone section, where I actually chose to explore by myself. A long passageway is presented in front of me and it leads me to a hidden village, where another group of beastmen live in harmony. This time, the beastfolk are white furred dog people, who are wearing some sort of deerskin that bears a resemblance to many Native African tribe outfits, particularly in the females excluding the feathers, which are absent. Even some of the males are wearing them, though the skirt part is shortened to allow them to walk freely. They lack mostly weapons and are living in a peaceful agricultural-based lifestyle, making farmlands of rice and other grains for themselves. This is a stark contrast to what I have view on them; dangerous and savage people.</p><p>As I turned my back, I was greeted by one of the lizard men.</p><p>I quickly aim my spear at him, but he blocks it with his other spear.</p><p>“Huh, still barely even know how to handle a spear, right?” he speaks in pure English, which shocks me. As I stare at his face, his blue eyes look into me before he disarms me with his spear, causing me to let go of the spear. He steps forward to me and begins to caress on my cheek gently.</p><p>Then it went to 3<sup>rd</sup> POV and I found out that I was never present in the dream at all.</p><p>Standing in my place is a woman, with black flowing hair. She wears a pure white dress, with a small white cape that are split and reaches on her knees. A triangular cut in her navel and cold open shoulders are present and she also wears long bell pants, with white shoes. Her dark brown eyes stare at the large lizard man over her, as if she is shocked upon realizing who he is.</p><p>And then probably, I am also surprised to see the revelation.</p><p>It turns out that the lizard man is actually her husband. According to their local traditions, marriages are considered to be very sacred, so sacred that if any of their spouses chooses to defect from each other, the consequences will be very severe to the offending party, usually involving with death. Marriage in their culture is also flexible and without any boundaries with other species or sex, making interracial marriages possible within their place. Unfortunately, sometime in the past, the female partner betrayed her partner and leaves their place, putting a large bounty over her head and marking her for death. The lizard men appear not to attack intruders, but to kill her for breaking this sacred marriage vow. Her lizard man husband would have killed her in spot but can’t bear with his heart to strike her with his spear, with the female human wife couldn’t even bare to kill her husband.</p><p>The dream ends while both former lovers are together staring at each other, but it would have been interesting what would happen if the offending party decided to repent and go back to their spouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Village Damnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are going for a zombie hunting. It should have been that simple...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Village Damnation</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 4:01 – 11:36 AM</p><p>The dream is setting place on a village, in the dead of night. I arrive here with a partner of battle with me, a slim and powerful woman who arms herself with a hunting rifle and carries a stockpile of guns on the back of the trunk. She has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and wears form-fitting but comfortable leather outfit to match and she drives with a small truck that carries her hunting stuff. In essence, I am technically her partner of battle because she is far more experienced than I am for the following job that she happily applies for:</p><p>Zombie hunting.</p><p>It only took us only a few minutes, but then we have managed to arrive to the village. The whole place is empty and dark, with no house left on for anyone here. This is considered to be one of the far more dangerous part as the zombies, as what she told me, are of the fast and easily mutated ones, making out job harder to accomplish. Still, we aren’t going to leave this town with no blood on our hands and so we went to the first house that we ever see.</p><p>There are a couple of regular Runners, so we managed to take them down quickly. The house is dark, with none of the lights on. The zombies that I described will be best said as looking like regular people from afar, but once we are near to them, we are greeted with bloody faces and empty and lifeless eyes, capable of attacking us in a frightening pace. I shiver at the thought of these creatures, especially since we are in the middle of the dark and these zombies are surprisingly adapted to these circumstances.</p><p>Hope we won’t encounter more of them.</p><p>======</p><p>I was wrong.</p><p>Very wrong.</p><p>As we continue with the job it tuns out to have been more than what we have bargained for. For starters, the whole town, with no survivors, is revealed to be infected and then this is a hive, a massive collection of zombies. This allows them to mutate even faster and are far more dangerous to encounter them in very small groups.</p><p>Recently, we managed to encounter more variants of other zombies, such as the Brawlers, the Spreaders and the dreaded Self-Mutating Ones. As the day breaks in, it didn’t cause the zombies to retreat into the houses, instead it makes them far more active and aggressive. The whole situation is too much for us to handle and even taking on a single Brawler is mostly a suicide mission.</p><p>We have no choice but to flee from the Hive.</p><p>It is far more better and safer than dying killing them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Port Town of Whirlpool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travelling to the Town of Whirlpool is possible in all except water, for obvious reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Port Town of Whirlpool</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 4:01 – 11:36 AM</p><p>After I have silently purchase of my goods from a local store nearby, I sigh in relief and for my own breath and hand over the clerk the cash before I took the purchased goods and went out of the store.</p><p>I reach to the sidewalk of this large town, having been situated in an island with rocky waves. The town is stated to have been built like a long time ago, back when people are still travelling through boats and not planes. The town itself is also an ideal place for some certain groups of people, such as the scholars, the students and some beachgoers. However, because of the town’s choppy waters, travelling here by boat is near impossible, especially with the most prominent feature of this town.</p><p>As I walk by the sidewalk that lets me see the whole beach surrounding the town, I could manage to say that “choppy waters” is an underestimated description for the waters. The waters keep on thrashing around, giving little space for anyone to swim freely and safely. As I look at my right, I managed to see the town’s very own distinguishing feature; a large whirlpool swirling on the waters. The size of that thing is enough to swallow a small boat, and could even drown someone in it (or end up making them crash to hard rocks that would end up killing them). I cringe as I look at the whirlpool, seeing that if I would end up falling to it, I might end up being dead in the water, either by drowning or my head being hit with a solid rock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cleopatra of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A well-known historical ruler is the center of the focus, but with a major difference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cleopatra of Time</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 3:31 – 11:34 AM</p><p>The whole dream is a 3<sup>rd</sup> POV, as if watching from a television.</p><p>We are now being entertained by Narrator, who is going to tell us about the mystery of Cleopatra, Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. However, this version of Cleopatra is not the one who is based, or is grounded on, in reality, but rather a different timeline/universe where humans have powers. Cleopatra here is depicted as a powerful Pharaoh, who uses the ability to look through time for tactics and future disasters. This literally made her a powerful opponent to many and it is the reason for Egypt to prosper. The main mechanism for her powers to be activated is to transform her servants (not really fatal) into silhouettes that allows her to look at the location of her foes at any period of time.</p><p>Recently, however, Narrator shortly explains to me on the latest and hottest news about Cleopatra. Since she is powerful, she realized that she lacked something else; a spouse for her future heirs, especially to her spreading her powers. Because of this, she opt to use her abilities again, this time to look for a husband far more suitable for her and for their future. Time will tell if this would work within the dream since I just woke up… before I went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Adventurism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Know your advantages and disadvantages, especially when you are in a middle of a fantasy-based reality like I did while doing so!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adventurism</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:31 – 11:34 AM</p><p>The dream sets place in a world of adventure, where it is full of magic and fantastic creatures and people. In this dream, I managed to team up with some a Munchkin, who is a powerful mage that can one-shot almost any enemy but just has some shitty defenses.</p><p>Meanwhile, I am ended up as a fast scout who uses light weapons and low-grade magic for my troubles.</p><p>The dream starts in an underground tunnel, spacious enough that it is greatly suggested that it is not a natural creation and could have been man-made. We drop from a vent open above the roof and landed on a scaffold of metal, where we went to look around for some treasure. Any treasure that can be found in this tunnel could be from scraps of metal to broken but still fixable tools to, if we are lucky, rare materials such as prime-conditioned and still working tools or rare stuff like gems.</p><p>We eventually found a small toolbox that, for whatever reason, is styled like some sort of a treasure chest. We smile in glee, as we could finally take the loot from it. Though between the two of us, only I could reach it safely and carefully since I am taller than the Munchkin, while that toolbox sits a little bit farther from us and it is partially blocked by planks. I volunteered anyway and tries to reach it down as quickly as possible, since there is a possibility that enemies would appear soon.</p><p>Welp, I said too much.</p><p>While I am at the bottom, three enemy “players” appear, all of them are those fighters who carry sledgehammers. My Munchkin pulls out of his wand and starts to cast magically spells since magic spells tend to be very OP (overpowered) but then one of their group members, which is the largest and strongest, quickly swipes him away, instantly defeating him because wizards are such squishy specimens.</p><p>With no other way for me to defend my loot, I quickly try to get out of the hole where the toolbox hides, but I have met some struggles because I lack the strength to push myself back upwards, since it is difficult and the hole exposes only my head. As soon as I quickly pull myself up and stood up, the giant man smirks before he arms himself and readies that large mace of his. I only took out my pocketknife and goes to the battle.</p><p>Speed triumphs everything in this battle. While he has the power, he is slower than I am, while only use equipment that may not be powerful but also light enough that it wouldn’t be a hindrance to my speed. While it deals a little bit of the damage, it delivers fast enough moves to keep me in edge, not to mention that my spells are also quick in terms of execution, so it gives me even more advantage in the battle. This is how I describe my battle, where I deliver sweet swipes while effortless dodging from the attacks. This is pretty much an even better and easy battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ShinBlade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world has ended and abominations pour in to give us chaos. However, Narrator decided to go Mr. Exposition mode and delivers an information a bit too late, to be honest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ShinBlade</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Surrealistic</p><p>Time: 4:01 – 1:34 AM</p><p>I stand in the lobby of a corporate building, waiting for me for my turn. I am at this building as I am waiting for my counsel for something important, such as for a video game or for my license of something. There are some people in here, some in casual wear and some in formal and business wear. Something tells me that some of the business suit people are one of those people who are working for the corporate, but then there are also others who also wait in the lobby couches.</p><p>While there is no time yet, I decided to go out for some refresher. I went through the glass doors and into the outside plaza of the building. The place is tidy and beautiful, full of trimmed shrubs, short trees and grasses, with plenty of chairs and benches scattered around the place. This is almost like a public park or something, which is far from that of what would be their own. Because of this, there are also some people who prefer to relax in this place, taking their time to enjoy here or to do their usual park-relating activities. In here, I took my time to breath the fresh air in this city, as it would be better and far relaxing than one could possibly have.</p><p>Suddenly, everyone started to panic and something large crash somewhere in the park. Before we could be given time for explanation, several soldiers come rushing in, urging the general public to start evacuating. Then, a mighty and dangerous beast appears from the other side of the hedges, roaring ferociously. The beast stood in all-four limbs, with a skull like a massive canid creature, with sharp teeth and pale green eyes. It also has sharp spikes of fur from its back as well as its tail. It has ripped muscles… literally, making it look a skinless beast, waiting to lunge at its nearest prey.</p><p>I am caught speechless and scared, having no idea on what to do. A nearby soldier grabs me by the arm and quickly motions me to run, following on his direction. He directs me to run to the nearest mall, where many of the folks are also running into. Behind me, the battle between the beast and the soldiers rages on, with plenty of them using rocket launchers to deal damage against the foe. Though slow, it is also powerful enough that its sharp claws would wreak flesh with ease.</p><p>The situation would have not gone anything worse.</p><p>====================</p><p>I woke up…</p><p>…and found myself in a place other than my bedroom.</p><p>I am somewhere in a large lake, large enough that the nearest land is several kilometers away from me, which is a forest land. However, I am put at the top of a series of wooden platforms, placed high above the way enough that it is considered safe enough for me to be. The wood is slowly rotting, but it is secure enough for me to feel safe. The water is dark greenish, as if it is contaminated with something on it. Incidentally, something tells me that trying to go to dry land had to involve using these wooden platforms for safety.</p><p>I slowly stood up, to ensure that I remain in balance. Fortunately, my sense of balance is still intact so I can standup with no problem. I slowly follow on the trail that is present amongst the planks, looking for a way to traverse safely. I remembered something that I have witnessed before I woke up in here, something about the ShinBlade.</p><p>Narrator was with me but only for a limited amount of time right before I ended up in here. The ShinBlade is a legendary blade, said to have been forged by gods long ago. This shit is something like somewhere in an MMORPG or isakai-styled anime, but then this is my own dreams, so it is something. Somehow after its creation, it disappears from the face of the world, but its power is enough to save the world from these powerful beasts. I have silently decided that, as soon as I leave the lake, I am going to find the legendary ShinBlade so that I can save the world. With that being said, I decided to try to traverse her carefully.</p><p>There is REALLY something in the lakes, something huge and unfriendly. A large tentacle emerges from the water to try search for something in the floor but then it retreated back to the water, as if unsatisfied with nothing its could find. I have to keep quiet in my journey back to the land, since it feels unsafe to be here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 8-9-4-4-5-14 13-9-19-19-9-15-14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decipher the title with A1Z26. That way, you can understand what it truly means.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>8-9-4-4-5-14 13-9-19-19-9-15-14</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rating: Excellent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time: 3:31 – 8:34 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream is separated by two different acts; the Samurai and the Aliens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ACT: SAMURAI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The samurai act is a bloody and deadly act, all centering on one lone young man, who is a samurai. He travels into a city, to look for something along the way. He passes by the marketplace, which is fairly occupied due to it already setting to dusk, and the shopkeepers are slowly moving away to go home. When he arrives to a certain pagoda, he is surrounded by several men in black suits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his dismay, they are armed with sharp katanas, and they arrive to execute him for an act that even he isn’t going to do so. Before he could protest, he was viciously struck down, and his chest is split open from the katana, dying in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, fate was with his side in an uncertain way. The scene is looped again, but this time, the place sets in a lake in a standing little cottage. Instead of the assaulting swordsmen striking him dead, they decided to cut off his arms, to be sure that he isn’t going to strike them back. Taking a sudden turn of the opportunity, the young samurai quickly dives into the water, ignoring that his arms are gone. Because he brought in the favor of an unknown god, it grants him spiritual arms that allows him to swim safely as well as to stop the bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is something disturbing in this particular scene. As I (as the unknown god) guided him to wide amongst the wooden rubbles in this river floor, I noticed that it is far more deeper than I could ever imagine, as if it is far deeper than what would a river would be. Also, there appears to be an underwater Japanese-style ruined building under it as well as some ruins…and mountains of corpses, plenty of them are bloodied and decayed for long, long enough that the blood turns black and their skin are sickly greenish grey from decay. The young samurai almost gags in the sight of these dead bodies, but he has no choice but to dive and hide among the withered corpses, as the rest of his enemies dive down to search for him so that they will execute him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through careful digging among the bodies and limbs (using his head no less), he sneakily hides in a small hill large enough to cover his body. He takes short peeking though the small spaces in the limbs, watching as the enemies walk/swim on the water while holding out their katanas. After several seconds of fruitless searching, they decided that enough is enough and slowly swims up, back to reporting to their masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having seen that they are gone and his arms are grown back again, he slowly swims out of the corpses while the environment slowly changes into a street that features a house in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, all is not what it seems to him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ACT: ALIENS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this part, let’s talk about the creature HATE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the official source material, HATE is a mysterious entity that feasts (well, implied to be) on the hatred of others and torments their victims through the use of sadistic wish fulfillment. They are also implied to be old, ancient enough that they might have been around for several years before and just recently surface to the present day, with the latest victim being a girl named Lara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This version in the dream, however, is not what it seems to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the young samurai collects his thoughts, the surroundings slowly change into a small street, with a large building in front of him. This building appears to be some sort of a museum, which greatly confuses him as he just notices that the setting has been changed. This confuses him even more greatly as he notices that there is a young man next to him. The young man only stares at the building in front of him blankly, while he absentmindedly move to the building’s front doors. Curious of the young man’s strange routine, the young samurai slowly follows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is only a matter of time before a sudden image flashes into his view and it is someone with a slightly bald and deformed head and a rotting orange hand stitched on his face and head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the young samurai is surprised and threatened by the sudden appearance of the orange hand man, who is standing in front of the young man. The orange hand man extends his own hand over the young man’s head and soon enough, the head of the young man begin to emit smoke and it painfully shrinks down until there is nothing left but a smoking stump on his neck. With the young man already dead on the spot, the orange hand man look at the young samurai with its deeply sunken eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the next scene quickly cuts in and reveals some new revelations concerning of these HATE-like creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This scene sets place in some sort of a living room, with white walls, black fur rug, a glass coffee table and cubic couches. There are four of the HATE creatures in the room, with their hands in different colors. The assumed leader of the group, the red handed one, is looking at the orange handed one, as if he is very disappointed with him killing the young man. Because of his failure of heeding with the mission objectives, the red handed one decides to punish him with death, using the same method as the one he used to kill the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once again, the dream looped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having witnessed the events before him, the young samurai is back at the same spot of where everything started; at the front of the building with the young man. Realizing that the death of the young man would also mean the death of the orange handed subordinate, the young samurai quickly stepped in forward and raise his right hand, signaling that he comes in and knows what is going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having been surprised at this, the orange handed one took in the young samurai and the young man and bring them inside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is revealed that the very building is owned by the mysterious hand-stitched creatures, who were revealed to have been a group of extraterrestrials coming to Earth for a mission unknown to most of people, but has been hypothesized that they come here to collect “knowledge”. The four hand creatures are present in this scene, now sitting in the couches or leaning in the walls. The red handed one, the leader, is seen standing next to another one, which is yellow. The other one is a purple handed creature, who is leaning in the wall near to a set of stairs while looking ominously at us, as if watching our movements for suspicious actions. There is also another one, however, that is not part of the hand creatures but is something else; a girl with platinum blonde and in gothic-style doll dress, sitting next to the red handed one with soft blue eyes looking at the young samurai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the young man and the young samurai went respectfully in front of the red handed one, it smiled(?) as the little girl stood up, following on the red hand’s movements. The red handed one begin to speak as well, but with a voice of British businessman who is surprised or fascinated to see this exquisite creature in front of them. The red handed one begin to calmly explain to the young samurai and the young man the situation that they are currently facing right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you see, we are a group of travelers from the outer space. We came here on this little planet to collect rare knowledge for our own people, from ordinary objects to rare and mystical masterpieces.” He calmly explains to them, while he presents to them the young girl. “As an example, here is a young girl who can bend and control the psychic forcefield surrounding her, effectively making her as some sort of a minor reality bender due to the unconscious but powerful magical effects of her abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he politely dismisses the child and let her sit back on her place, the red handed one quickly turn his attention back to the two confused men. “Now, the reason why I brought you two here is because you have attracted our special attention. It appears that both of you appeared to have been blessed by a powerful deity of sort, and we would come here to study that. I’m sure that, you gentlemen, would understand on our purpose.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fel Beasts of the Lost Society</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Society fell with the arrival of dangerous magical creatures, but they soon learn to adopt with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fel Beasts of the Lost Society</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 3:31 – 8:39 AM</p><p>The dreams sets in a society, sometime far away in a distant future or universe.</p><p>Equipping myself with a blade that produces heat, I visit on an abandoned and decaying bath house, part of the relics of what was life before. I am here to collect myself of a bounty, a bounty that involves killing a Fel Beast in it and collect a certain body part not for loot, but for something to craft with, since I am in need to craft a stronger weapon for either my own possession or for profit.</p><p>While Nightmare Beasts is one of the official names of these fearsome creatures, Fel Beasts is what this planet calls them, referring on their nature that they came from a hellish dimension to lay waste on the world. As the past life has been destroyed and taken away, life has been altered here permanently, almost as if society had been returning back to iron-age before they could recover back, and it is also implied to have been hundreds of years. Still, plenty of them make their living hunting Fel Beasts, since some of their body parts are useful in some of their lives, improving a bit. I could mentally note that this behavior is no different from those who are within the Somnium.</p><p>I slowly climb up the ruins of the bathhouse, passing through the rusting lockers, dusty and dirty benches and the dirty walls. Plant life slowly grows in here, but only mosses could do that, with a few ferns growing from the soil that has been accumulated in some parts of the floor. There are no Fel Beasts present in here, probably because this is owned by its own Fel Beast. Eventually, I reach to a certain part of the bathhouse, where the roof has been collapsed and a nearby tub is blown to smithereens.</p><p>In the center of the room is a large, gelatin Fel Beast. The Fel Beast is light blue and semi-transparent, giving me something to look at its contents. Its head is deformed, but it can be safely assumed that it is based as a reptilian, due to the sharp white teeth on its maw and lime green slit eyes. The cyan gelatin body is filled with ripples, wrinkles and random dark spots, while some bumpy-like skin is present in its jelly-based flesh. There are also some random objects such as pieces of metal, a few organs and some skeleton. Someone (or the request has) told me that there is something valuable coming from this thing, but I haven’t seen anything visibly valuable from it. Flesh? Organs? Skeleton?</p><p>Whatever it is, it provides me some degree of a challenge (and to get rid one of these things from the planet). With a smirk, I pull out my flaming blade and charge forward at the Fel Beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Fall of Capital City of Chrysanthemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All three accounts set place in a magically advance city nation, each of them different from each other despite having some similarities. However, all of them pinpoint to one thing; The Fall of Capital City of Chrysanthemia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Fall of Capital City of Chrysanthemia</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 8:41 – 12:25</p><p>This is it.</p><p>A battle against a magically advanced capital city.</p><p>The dream, in its entirety, is a massive war against the capital city of Chrysanthemia, a shining white and advanced city with powerful magic-based military strength that acts as the Empire in this dream. Despite its great strength and advance achievements, the City of Chrysanthemia garnered plenty of enemies, many of them people that have been suffered from their reign as well as having some rebels of their own. This dream is about a major rebellion attack, a major blow of Chrysanthemia and an outsider thief who stole plenty from the Chrysanthemian citizens before flipping off and run away to another reality.</p><p>All as portrayed by three different loops, each of them slightly different from each other but all of them carry the same theme.</p><p>LOOP 1 (The Rebels):</p><p>The dream sets in a small building with white fancy stones, which remains unused and is left to slowly rot due to its construction being cancelled. The rebels of Chrysanthemia stationed here quietly, slowly plotting for the attack. I join in with them, as I am portrayed as a young girl who wishes to strike vengeance against the city and her people itself for crimes that the dream didn’t reveal.</p><p>As the rebel party slowly gather around, the leader of the troops, a burly man with red hair, walks around at the little campfire that they prepared for themselves. The building’s front walls are covered enough that the guards had no idea what will be coming for them. “Okay, I would like to have all of your attention for the moment.” He said, raising his hand to attract the whole group’s attention. Meanwhile, I am busy idly watching through the holes of the front wall, looking over at a large fancy courtyard with exquisite white stone design that looks like the bottom end of bird’s plume resting by the side.</p><p>“I would like to thank you gentlemen for coming here today. As you would have it known that today is our day that we will strike vengeance against the people of Chrysanthemia, for the crimes that they have done to our ancestors as well as to yours. At the very moment, we will first strike and make chaos within the courtyard of this area of the city, to drive the soldiers to our position. This should be enough for the opposing warriors and army to start fighting by their walls, all while we make ourselves a distraction until the army had just arrived.”</p><p>“Sir, we are almost ready.” I said, looking at the leader. “Shall we begin with our assault, my liege?”</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>With a quick signal in his hand to move forward, the rebels quickly move in forward. There are some Chrysanthemian guards stationed in here, dressed in black robes with armored shoulder pads, body armour, obscuring helmet and metallic boots, and they either brought along swords, lances or nothing but their magic with them. A small group of soldiers would have deal with us far more easily, but they were all surprised that they left themselves unguarded, due to the rebels using the unfinished constructed building as their hiding place.</p><p>The battle goes on. With our axes, swords and halberds, we class against the guards of Chrysanthemia. Despite of them possessing some sort of superior equipment as well as being well-armed, the rebels proved themselves to be far more efficient, due to the guards surprised and are in a short state of panic. I jump in forward and deliver a fatal slash in the chest with my sword with axe blade combination, watching as the guard quickly fell to the ground with a loud thud. Two other guards quickly move in for the kill, but I prove them that I am far more dangerous than they would think, as I flip off away before I smash my blade into one of their shoulders, with the blade deep enough that it severs the vein in his neck that his blood quickly went out really fast, letting him drop to the floor. The other guard is in a state of shock, only for another of the rebels to plunge a spearhead into his heart.</p><p>In the midst of the chaos in the battle, I stop by a small open area, without minding of a nearby corpse of a Chrysanthemian guard with blood slowly flowing from his open neck, to take a rest as well as to prepare and stock on the equipment that I would need. As I stood up and look at my side, I notice that there is a woman within the battle. It is an elegant woman with fancy feathery dress, making her look like a bird by the far distance. She wears a distinctive headdress that have two extending arches with white feathers, resembling like wings. The headdress connects to her white form-fitting dress, and the skirt is a bit tight from the upper but slowly lessens so and extends as it goes down. She looks like a saintly woman in white with feathers adorned and she looks at me in shock, clutching a large gold staff with a blue orb at the tip.</p><p>That face, with blonde hair tucked in but still apparent by her eyebrows. That face speaks of a depth that I am familiar with.</p><p>Without any hesitation, I quickly plunge the blade on her chest, with it sticking out of her back.</p><p>As I watch her body slowly fall into the ground, a single tear rolls down from my eye.</p><p>I remember who she is.</p><p>When I am but a young girl, this very woman is actually a kind caretaker of the orphanage of where I used to live. Everyday and night, she is like a mother figure to me when I have no parents, a supporting light and a paragon of virtues in my eyes. Even when I am no longer living in the orphanage and decided to strike on my own, I never think badly for her as she is a supportive figure in my childhood years.</p><p>Now, in the battle that determines the fate of Chrysanthemia, in two sides against each other as enemies. She is with the enemy side and I am in my side, I have nothing but remorse, sadness and bitterness in my heart as I killed her with that blade for the sake of the future of our children. Her cold body lies on the floor, with her dress ruined with blood from her open chest and her pale skin becoming paler than the color white, as if devoid of color and life from her</p><p>I’m sorry…</p><p>=================================</p><p>The battle within Chrysanthemia rages on for a whole day. With the guards of Chrysanthemia slowly being outmatched by the rebels and the hard push-on attack by the enemy factions, the loyal citizenry of Chrysanthemia are being divided in their course of actions. Some of the citizens would remain to be neutral or will attempt to flee from the city, not wanting to do anything and fear for their lives. However, some of her citizens would rather fight and remain loyal to Chrysanthemia, even if it will cost them their own lives.</p><p>I am with a small group of the rebels moving by the coastal section of the city of Chrysanthemia, where some of the buildings are being built by the cliffsides. By our own fortune, we are being given with some soldiers from the invading army so that we will not be dealt easily by any resistance from the loyalist. As we move by the balconies, we are stopped by four civilian mages. One of them is clothed in white so she is a white mage and three of them are in black robes, signifying that they are Elder (Dark) mages. One of them, however, is a little child, joining in with his parents to fight to death.</p><p>In a way that would make the scene from Star Wars blush, my units quickly move in and cut down the adult mages, putting the child in a tight position of surrender-or-die. However, he puts his loyalty to Chrysanthemia and begins to slowly cast a spell of Dark Thunder. Before he could stand a chance, I move in and struck him down by the sword, defeating him. This is one of the worse things that I have ever done in this campaign, but then I know that it is for the greater good of the future, anyone who stands in our way will be cut down with no ounce of mercy.</p><p>As the enemies are killed, we continue to move forward, to fight for our future.</p><p>LOOP 2 (The Assault):</p><p>The same thing happens but then it diverts from the POV of rebels and into a soldier, who jumps in to the battle between the rebels far more earlier.</p><p>With the assistance of the rebels in timing, we are thrown into the battle between the opposing forces, those who defend the city Chrysanthemia and those who fought against it. The whole garden, which is once filled with beautifully trimmed grass, fancy trees and exquisite stone white sculptures and cement structures, is wrecked with dead bodies, burnt marks and blood. Both sides, this time, performed well, dealing with close combat with each while trying to kill each of the other. Some of the mages come in, but there are also other rebels who are adept to magic, balancing things out.</p><p>Together with my squad, which consists of well-armored men and women, quickly join in to assist the battle. We are a four-person squad of well-trained soldiers, with one is a female spear user/mage hybrid, a buffed up man with a large halberd, another man with a combat staff with sharpened tips and another man, which is my spot, who has a sword and shield in accord. All of us wear heavy armor, even for the female who wears what looks like a long metallic skirt open in the center in a style like a mage. Since our armor is covered throughout our body, we are thoroughly protected from as much possible attacks as possible.</p><p>We face against our opponents, a group of four enemy soldiers. There are three enemy soldiers, who carry swords and are also heavy armored. One of them, however, is the same kind-hearted caretaker, the mage who wears feathers in her dress. Because I remember on what I have dreamed in the previous loop, I began to feel uncertain and nervous, especially since I am going to kill the woman again.</p><p>Can’t handle with the subconscious guilt in my stomach, I turn to my teammates and told them, “Guys, can we not kill that woman over there? I know it maybe be hard to believe, but I remember her as a kindly woman in an orphanage. Please don’t kill her as the children would still need her.” My group is a bit confused, but they understand and would try to incapacitate her.</p><p>The woman hears it, surprised. “Attack them!” She ordered, pointing her staff to us.</p><p>Great, this is going to make the battle even more harder to accomplish.</p><p>Because we have to fight against her, I decided to order out on the plan of our battle. Since I wish to spare with the orphanage caretaker, we have to carefully carry out our attacks. For the main attackers (the halberd-wielder and I), we will take out the enemy soldiers while the support crew (the spear/mage and the combat staff user) will either buff us or to debuff our foes. This way, we could take out only those who stand in our way while we incapacitate the orphanage caretaker, effectively sparing her.</p><p>We’ll hope to see if this plan works.</p><p>LOOP 3 (The Thief):</p><p>The loop, presumably, takes place in the same area, but how it happens is completely different from the previous loops. Here, a section of the city’s neighborhood is mixed up with the garden, effectively turning it into a street. Still, the signature white sculpture and the trimmed vegetation remains.</p><p>Apparently, this loop is already in the middle of the battle, but the main action is in a different part of Chrysanthemia, while the loop places me somewhere else. This place seems to be near to a school of magic, where I see plenty of students in black robes being forced to evacuate from their classes while leading them to the nearest evacuation route as fast as possible. Many of the people, aside from the students, were coming out from their houses as well, either panicking or scared or confused on what is going on.</p><p>I push aside a civilian male, while I pass by open and raging flames from a house that is literally on fire. I am wearing black fireproof cloak that protects me from the heat and fire, preventing myself from getting some serious burns. However, I accidentally bump into a guard and almost fell into the ground, while the guard look at me and eyed suspiciously.</p><p>“Where do you think your going, runt?” He snapped, angrily.</p><p>“Hey, I’m trying to get out of the fire!” I replied, annoyed. I sigh and dusted off my clothes. With taking a few steps, I stood next to a trimmed tree while silently gazing at the wall, frowning while I browse on my items. Sure, I did manage to steal a couple of valuable shit, but then the time hasn’t come yet.</p><p>Then it happened.</p><p>The wall explodes, showering debris and rubble. The general populace begins to panic really hard that they start fleeing in all directions, while the guards could barely hold any order. Before they could, several of the invading soldiers, enemy rebels and Chrysanthemian soldiers pour from the other side, engaging into combat. And, apparently, a nearby zoo also busts open, releasing all sorts of animals that also let them escape from their cells and into the streets.</p><p>This is my call to run.</p><p>With holding on my cloak and turning to the general direction, I quickly run with my quick feet and into my freedom. Some of the guards who aren’t fighting against the rebels and soldiers saw me and instantly recognize me as a legendary thief, who steals from random people and escapes uncaught. They all quickly try to catch me, but I am too fast for them and their hands, as I have a trick in my sleeves; with the use of slowing down time!</p><p>As my running activates my ability, time itself slows down, but not me. While my running speed is more or less slightly halted by the ability, I am still faster than the guards. With just a few meters from where I should be, I can finally activate another of my ability; travelling to another universe. While I am running, I begin to notice that some of the animals that are running in the city are also Pokémon, such as Horseas. I noticed that one of the Horseas fell to one of the benches, motionless. I poke a few times on it but then realized that it is dead from exhaustion. I cringe silently and continue on my running.</p><p>Once I manage to see a different universe all together, a small town with tricycles and cars moving by the road, I quickly turn my back to look at my would-be captors, who are trying to reach for me. They are desperate to really want to catch and bring me down to their justice, but they are so far away that they could do nothing more but try to run after me in vain. I laughed victoriously and stick out my tongue before a jump over and held at the roof of a tricycle before time goes back to normal and I speed away, completely in another universe and having leaving Chrysanthemia behind.</p><p>This is victorious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Highschool of the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The infected had attack the city, and everyone reacts to it in a way that real life will possibly reflect on it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Highschool of the Dead</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 2:21 – 10:31 AM</p><p>I am at the mall, going to buy something good for myself. I’m going to bet with my buttons that it is going to be food-related, like a milk or boba tea or some burger, since those are the things that were in my mind. Reaching to the second floor with only my shoes, this is quite a tiresome activity for some reason, possibly because of my shoes or because of the short amount of stamina.</p><p>However, when I reach to a nearby railing, I begin to hear people screaming and something monstrous roar echoing through the building. I quickly turn my back, instantly recognizing it as a roar of an infected individual, before I jump over the ledge and into the first floor, with my feet landing at the top of it. I could have feel the pain in the impact as I landed on my soles, but then I ignore it and quickly begin to run to my school. Adrenaline really does wonders when you are in the state of panic.</p><p>The city streets are empty, and no vehicles were running in its streets. I feel fear and dread, as I knew that the outbreak had happen in a time that everyone is probably indoors or something, resulting an empty street. Still, I begin to hear a loud siren ringing around the city, signaling that a very serious disaster had happen and encourages everyone to evacuate the city as fast as possible. In my situation, however, I am forced to run back to my school as quickly as possible.</p><p>While the plot (land, not story) in front of the school’s main chapel is currently having a student fair, I can’t help but quickly warn everyone that an aggressive infected outbreak is happening. Everyone quickly drop on what they are doing and quickly run back away from the direction that I am running from, with plenty of people in panicking. Even worse, this whole event happened during parent’s day, a day to celebrate parents around the world. The infected had happen in a day that would produce plenty of horrific mental scars and imageries than one could expect.</p><p>==============================================</p><p>Now, the whole city has been infested with the slow but aggressive infected people.</p><p>I have been running away from a couple of hordes, their slowly and shambling bruised and bloody bodies follow me. Sure, they are slow in speed, but the sheer numbers and because humans will get in a state of shock and fear that would paralyze them, they truly pose a threat towards unsuspected individuals. Still, running away from them is easy as they are slow while I am fast. But still, my stomach begins to produce butterflies metaphorically and can’t help but wonder if there is anyone here left. I am also wondering if I should just go home instead, where I would be safer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Wonders of Living in Mutagenetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the average life in the Town of Mutagenetic, with the usual tackling on that person who loans our money and didn't pay it back. I'll make sure that they'll pay it or it will be their life that will be used instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Wonders of Living in Mutagenetic</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:31 – 10:50 AM</p><p>The dreams set place within a town in a nearby wilderness, with only some dry vegetation growing on it such as bushes and small trees. It also has some geographic stuff around the place such as cliffs, hills and short mountains, and the soil is a bit sandy, dry and has some loam patches in certain parts of the area, but that’s it. It clearly giving off vibes of a desert town.</p><p>By the way, the town thrives, instead, with mutagenetics.</p><p>The town is filled with tons of mutants, many of them are legal citizens. The dream begins with me looking by the short forests from a cliff side, watching over the dry vegetation while my mind simply wanders off the usual. I begin to slowly recount on some of the stuff that recently happen in town, stuff such as a new mutant coming to town. Speaking of this new mutant, I remember seeing it flying low in these forests, which is a large white snake-like/tapeworm-like hybrid reptilian creature flying in supernatural means, described as causing nearby trees and objects to grow calcium deposits if its body is around it. It sounds gross and fascinating, but I wanted to take a ride on it someday in the future.</p><p>Sometime, I went back to town, where I would be ending up by a diner. The diner is a bit rusty, especially since it looks like it would be in a desert punk world like Fallout, but in reality, the diner and town is operating like it is normal, it’s just that this is the aesthetics of the town itself. There are a couple or so of patrons in the place as well as a cute waiter and a jolly chef. I silently slink into the public comfort rooms, where I meet up with a quarter cyborg, quarter human and half undead mutant known as a Dead Bot, because we have a score to settle with, something that involves with our money back.</p><p>I nod to him and looked at a woman sitting on the floor. “M’kay, lady. Where’s our money? You know that we need it back after you loan it from us.” I said, annoyed.</p><p>“What money? It ain’t money your talking about!” The woman denied, shaking her head.</p><p>“Oh, we know that you took money from us.” I pointed out before looking at my Dead Bot partner, who cocks his large gun. “See this baby? The Dead Bots are said to transport the souls of those they kill with Mortal Vortex to their own pocket dimensions. Want to experience years of unspeakable torture in this prison?”</p><p>The woman nervously gulps and stares at us, unsure on what would her decision would fall into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Marine Biology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short errand that requires travelling to another universe just to get an exclusive item.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Marine Biology</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surrealistic</p><p>Time: 10:01 PM – 8:38 AM</p><p>The dream sets place in a tropical land, where I am planning to visit an alternate universe of the same location, with the only few differences would be the presence of a species of wild horses not present in the dimension that I am currently in. The whole place is filled with short grasses, some bushes and shrubs and plenty of coconut trees, while there is a small resort placed in the beaches not far from where I would be going and a small fancy town blended right into it. But for my first thing in this dream, I must visit the alternate dimension to gather some resources.</p><p>I have reached to the alternate dimension, where I can feel the tropical warm air in my lungs. Incidentally, this is still the same place as I have mentioned before, but then there are wild horses in here and the beach resort and town are absent. Here, I have to collect some disgusting stuff and put it in my mouth so that it wouldn’t dry up as I went back to the starting universe for some purpose.</p><p>What stuff? Horse shit.</p><p>Instead of being huge dumps, they look like pellets that size of a human thumb and are in clusters. Putting shit in my mouth is something that I am completely against in doing so because it is very unhygienic and possess a threat in my health, but then there is no other way (and putting shit in a dead person’s decapitated head is just too insulting to the dead and might land me in purgatory’s wish list), so I swallow my pride and dignity and scoop a couple of them in my mouth before I go back, via flying in the air for several seconds before it quickly takes in effect.</p><p>The shit in my mouth tastes stale, dry and slightly bitter, and it barely burns my tongue due to how disturbing it is. However, my gag reflex isn’t kicking in so it probably is something. Once I landed on top of a flat rooftop of a house back in this universe, I spit out all of the horse shit that is my tongue, as I can’t stand on the fact that I might end up swallowing shit all the way back home. The pellets of horse shit falls into the floor and I notice that my tongue has a brown stain, causing me to cringe in disgust. Once this is done, I collect back the pellets with my hands and walk down the stairs and into one of the facilities in the town.</p><p>This facility is also some sort of a marine biology center, and one of the clients ask me for those since they would help us in saving certain fish species. Certain enough, I notice that some of the fishes from the protected beach and seas visiting the center itself, via the clean canals connected from the protected ponds to the ocean. Some of the fishes that I notice includes some goldfish (some of them have more cape-like length on their tail fins) and a few crustaceans (one of them is a pale/white shrimp-lobster hybrid that size of a water bottle with red spots and blobs), and most of them happen to not exist in the real world. I smile, since I have witnessed these wonderful creatures in my sight. Once I have delivered these horse shit pellets, I’ll be getting my pay and soon leave the place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Apocalypse is For War and Profit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even if society falls, people still think of plenty stuff, like the theory that this happens because of fun and profit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Apocalypse is For War and Profit</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 4:01 – 11:38 AM</p><p>The dream allows me to join with this group, searching for supplies for our own survival. It has been years since passed that the apocalypse had happen, long that majority of the civilization had collapsed into disappearance. Since then, we made our own living by scavenging in the ruins of cities, searching for food, water and other necessary supplies for our daily needs.</p><p>We begin to bust in through an abandoned and empty warehouse, where we first search in the main deck’s office for some stuff such as keys or other supplies. I begin to wonder and think while I am searching through a pile of documents in a drawer. Ever since shit had happen, only the poorer people have been greatly affected, but only very few of the rich people aren’t so and just up and disappear as the apocalypse had happen. I have a very cynical explanation that this apocalypse is only just caused by the very same rich people, who are only using this one as an excuse for war, fun and profit. A sick twist of entertainment that, I wish that, they will soon pay it with their blood and the blood of all their seven generations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bargaining Chip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a trio from another race went to England for a deal with peace, they are unaware and completely unexpected on what is the proposed sacrifice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bargaining Chip</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 11:01 PM – 7:31 AM</p><p>(Possibly a dream about Daniel Titanium, one of the three crowned rulers of a highly-futuristic alien city state)</p><p>We managed to present ourselves to the crowned prince, a young bratty kid with ridiculous orange curls, a tall crown and upperclass outfit. He is King Henry VI, from the universe of <em>Jeanne D’Arc</em>, who looks at us with a smug smirk and attitude. I attended as myself, one of the three rulers of my city state, along with my allies, Eric Yamaguchi (a young buffed purple cougar ibieano from another city state who uses strength to defend his allies), Terrance Stahlik (first cousin hume ibieano who wields a bronze great blade with only one harm from his great strength) and my beloved uncle Raimund Stahlik (well-respected generalissimo and great soldier who is also my father figure that raised me in years), to allow us to know what would be the deal that King Henry VI would demand from us.</p><p>“Greetings, sir.” I said, slightly bowing though I am slightly unnerved and nervous on the king’s presence. “Shall we discuss about the deal that we would like to proceed?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. The deal.” King Henry VII said, continues to smirk in front of us. “I am really itching for a deal in exchange for your people’s safety.”</p><p>I frowned when he mentions of my people’s safety. Ever since the Englishmen landed an attack to one of our people’s cities, things have been getting anxious and our relations with the British Empire might be falling apart. Still, I strive to make sure that we could get what we actually wanted, to prevent the need of senseless bloodshed.</p><p>Eric is disturbed and frowning, looking at me with his pale lavender eyes as if telling me not to do so. Terrance is grimacing, silently glaring at the king since he didn’t trust him at all. Uncle remains silent and calm, looking at the prince with unmoving facial expressions.</p><p>“Very well, what is the deal that you would want from us?”</p><p>King Henry VI first silently respond by pointing his finger to my uncle. “Mr. Raimund Stahlik, feared general of your armies and a great soldier to boot.”</p><p>Uncle is a bit surprised, pointing to himself silently as if he is the one. Terrance slightly twitches as I looked at his finger, while Eric almost chokes on his saliva, as if doing so in nervousness.</p><p>“I wanted him publicly executed.”</p><p>The bets are off and the news is horrible.</p><p>Eric quickly reacts it in a state of shock, with his eyes full of fear and sadness. He blinks them rapidly and turns to me, as if asking me if I should really do so. I quickly give Eric a quick hug, as he is nervous on the possibility of a great and kind man like my uncle would be killed in the name of peace. My dear uncle did nothing but sadly sighs, either to have accept with the reality of dealing with a very deadly opponent or accepting his defeat and death with nothing but a short expression.</p><p>Terrance, however, reacted it differently.</p><p>When he hears from King Henry VI that his dad will be killed in exchange of the Englishmen to leave his people alone, he reacts to the news violently. He became angry and anger fills with his head, almost taking a step forward as if strike down the king with his greatblade. I quickly grab him in his thigh, kneeling as if to stop him from killing the foreign king. My cousin’s face is filled with sharp glares of daggers and his teeth gritted with hate, looking at the smug king with hateful eyes.</p><p>“Please don’t, Terrance!” I cried out, half burying my face in his pants. “If you do so, disaster will strike us!”</p><p>My uncle only puts his hand on his son’s shoulder, assuring to him to sheath his blade. Terrance did heed in my plea, but he still remains in his place, glaring angrily at King Henry VI for the morbid deal that he presents to us. Eric quickly went to my side and puts on hand on my shoulder, ready to defend Royals’ heir when things get ugly.</p><p>“Well, it is your choice to do so.” King Henry VI continues with the deal. “Give to us your uncle or die from the army of England. Your choice!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Evacuation Center</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small view on a group of people who fled from their unknown country due to an unknown problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Evacuation Center</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 7:32 – 9:39 AM</p><p>This dream takes place in an old hospital, which seems to be styled like during the World War 2-era types of hospitals. Though it may have seen better days, it has been now converted into an evacuation center for the refugees, who are fleeing from an unknown disaster. It is not truly known what is really happening, but I could bet my buttons that it could either be a natural and destructive phenomenon or a war.</p><p>I pass by some of the refugees, many of them were hooded women and mothers, carrying young and children. I manage to reach to the main lobby of the first floor, which seems to have been a room for some medical procedures in the past before it was converted into the lobby these present times. There are some benches in here and there is a large TV propped in a corner of the wall. Some of the refugees were taking time to watch over what is seen in the TV, not with news about dreadful stuff with the usual but cheerful cartoons that children would enjoy. I smile a bit, since it makes the refugees less anxious and would be given a more peace of mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. International Pride Twerking Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have no idea why this happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>International Pride Twerking Parade</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 12:20 – 9:38 AM</p><p>This is a very weird dream, which happens because I watch one very risqué (but also hilarious to me) music video known as “Twerk” by City Girls and Cardi B.</p><p>The dream, for most of the time, sets place in a room. It is a concrete room with a few concrete supporting pillars, some catwalks and a metallic roof. It would be boring, but then there is a reason to set in this place.</p><p>In a nearby retro-style television, it suddenly turns on to life and then it begins to play a video of several people twerking their asses out. This is really bizarre, but then the really weird stuff happens as the doors are suddenly bust open, with plenty of people coming out of it in colorful skimpy and light outfit. Men, women, children, aliens, dragon people, shark people, furries, even robots join in for that one event that would have traumatized me if not just ignore everything that I witnessed in my eyes; International Pride Twerking Parade.</p><p>You’d know that most of their lower clothing have emphasis on their butt cheeks.</p><p>They became to start twerking while loud club music plays in my ears. Whether they are only shaking their rears, thrusting it up in the air, shaking one butt cheek or the other, or explicitly twerking, everyone is busy shaking their rears and twerking to the fun and the music. One time, a nearby dragon scalie is seen shaking his rear while some women are seen miming cash throwing at him, while I am in front of his ass. I am left jaw dropped, as I have literally no idea what I should do with the stuff that is happening right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Rift: Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a city is sent to an unknown rift and divided into several parts, a lone hunter stalks in the former streets for food and supplies, before he goes back to the main city area.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rift: Episode 1</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 12:20 – 9:38 AM</p><p>The dream sets place in a dimension that could not be grounded in reality: a cityscape with pieces of it floating around a dull colored void, with some of it much farther from each other. There is also a bright light seen in a much farther part of the void, acting as a sun for the place.</p><p>Currently, the dream focuses on one man, who traverses in this distorted world for unknown motifs and reasons. Walking around this place, which could be trippy and would involve with loops and holes that would defy reality, is also a dangerous activity, as there are presence of beasts living in some of the segments of the city and in other parts of the void. He knows what he is doing and knows with the risks that he will take so he arms himself with a shotgun that would help him defend himself.</p><p>He peers at the rooftop of one of the buildings, where he looks at the empty abandoned streets and alleys below him. The segment where he is in is an empty place, with the buildings and vehicles abandoned sometime after the city has been divided. Some of the beasts and critters took the streets for themselves and slowly turn it into a concrete jungle. The man is careful on the actions that he puts in himself, as he spots a trapezoid-shaped creature made of thick leather with a single eye and spider-like limbs that could tear down anyone unlucky with its powerful gravity and darkness supernatural spells. Cocking with his shotgun and slinging it over his shoulder, he jumps over a ramp and went to a much safer alley.</p><p>In here, he manages to see some diamond-shaped creatures with a large eye in the center and a mouth flap below it, but they are docile herbivores who feed in the “technology algae” that grows around the air, represents as screens of static or what remains of broadcasted news in the air as well as futuristic graph-like lines and imageries. Although he would like to scavenge some of those for food, he isn’t right now as a certain segment of the city has been attached to the one he is currently in, giving him the chance to move closer to the main and large city segment, the main hub for the rest of its original inhabitants. He quickly move with his feet and started running as fast as he could, to avoid with the segment slowly flying away from the area while avoiding the dreaded trapezoid creatures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Evening Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looking in a survival horror game, they look for a way for their character to escape...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Evening Hunt</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Surreal</p><p>Time: 12:12 – 7:39 AM</p><p>The dream is styled more like playing a video game, where it sets place in a forest-y area in dead night with plenty of really tall grass. Also, it is very dark at night, which would bring into mind those games that features darkness while a great and scary monster/foe is chasing, stalking or following you.</p><p>This is exactly that happens in this particular dream.</p><p>Playing as a woman with a fancy coat styled like a ballgown, she treks into the forest and plains by herself, armed with only a flashlight as her guidance in the darkness. Somewhere within the darkness, there is a humanoid creature stalking through the trees, grass and darkness, either waiting for her or to silently stalk and follow her, with its needle long and sharp clawed hands slowly outreaching for her. Additionally, I have to control her, because that is how the dream works; functioning just like a video game.</p><p>I did manage to encounter with the creature, but then I managed to escape from it safely, as it can’t catch me yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. But Will It Return?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dreamer finally has a way to go back to their school, but only by a boat trip around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>But Will It Return?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 7:40 – 9:08 AM</p><p>The dream starts off a bit realistic, where we are simply riding in a boat. The boat would be our trip from our home and back to our school, in which I find it exciting (but not before having some sense of nausea due to motion sickness) since it would be the first time that our country decided to introduce this type of technology, the ability to let our boats to fetch students from their homes and sailing back to our school. This is purely innovative, especially since we are still in the season of the Coronavirus, making traveling harder.</p><p>We first stop by a small island, occupied by kind locals. Apparently, the boat ran out of power, but then it also self-regenerates its energy by the saltiness of the sea, so we would only wait for a day or two. The head chief leads us to a series of small huts for the guests, so we begin to unpack some of our stuff in there. While some of them are using their gadgets for their idle time, I prefer to explore on the area around me, as I am curious about the place. Fortunately, I never reach too far and the chief assigns to me a guard so that I would be protected from danger.</p><p>And speaking of danger…</p><p>While we are down the slope, a wild tiger appears, frightening the rest of the class. I stood in frozen, seeing the predator in front of me. The guards and locals can’t reach it and the tiger reaches towards me, with claws out and teeth bared. I only extend my hand over it while trying to protect myself, thinking of a spear that will shoot out and pierce it. Because of this sudden thought in my head, an actual sharp spear appears and pierces through the skull of the tiger, straight from its mouth and into the palette, where the blade extends out of the head with some tiny pieces of brain matter stuck on it.</p><p>My schoolmates were shocked, the elders are surprised, and the tiger quickly fell into the ground next to me. I quietly put my hand on my lips, I really shouldn’t reveal my powers like that unless they are all ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Livings of the Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short reminiscence of a life long before the pandemic happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Livings of the Town</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 7:40 – 9:08 AM</p><p>The sound of the rain causes me to stir quietly in my bed. It is another day of my life here, where I have to do some stuff. Unfortunately, the rain begins to pour down, and it just slightly ruins my plans to have something to do outside. It is just a drizzle, yeah, but then I don’t ever feel like going out in the rain.</p><p>Except that I have to do some groceries.</p><p>After I have bath and wear my clothes, I begin to don my bright yellow raincoat and quickly went outside to the marketplace. The rain creates an effect of something exciting for it, making me feel a bit alive again. This dream sets place when the Covid-19 pandemic didn’t happen, allowing me to enjoy being in the public once again without the need to wear the face mask. The simple joy of being outside of the rain, with normal people walking in their lives with umbrellas or raincoats and tricycle drivers moving back and forth to get passengers for their money. This brings back pure energies of nostalgia, making feel like the reality would become this dream is things had done right enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Passing of the Torch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young orphan is soon to be destined as a legendary hero, but then he has other issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Passing of the Torch</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 12:28 – 6:01 AM</p><p>The dream is acting more like a background dream story to a dream character.</p><p>In his past, he was grown in an orphanage of fear, where he is treated very badly by the orphanage’s children and the caretaker, who shows very blatant displays of favoritism and belittles on the main protagonist. The torment would just go on for years and years, where some of the orphanage kids will become higher and higher than him while his own self-esteem is being slowly chipped down and down that almost nothing really remains beneath his mind.</p><p>That is, until the big day arrives.</p><p>And even his low self-esteem and self-worth is abysmal when that happens.</p><p>In the chapel, the day of the coronation had begun. This is, however, not the coronation of a royalty but a coronation of a brand new legendary knight, one whose mental and physical capabilities that would make them one of the best soldiers and generals of her people’s army. This is done by young squires, carefully handpicked by officials to make sure that they are what they truly needed and not some defects. In this case, it is the biggest bully of the main protagonist, while the cruel caretaker took him in and decks him with black shiny armor with a cape. The focused dream character simply sits in the back benches of the chapel, staring sadly as both of them slowly move to the altar. They bring the young boy just to simply add more salt to his already bruised wound, which doesn’t help that it might slowly create his inferiority complex.</p><p>Suddenly, the glass pane art in the ceiling shatters and a knight in blue, gold and white armor crashes through it. Landing on the ground in front of the two, he slowly stands up and point his blade towards them. The designated legendary knight stood in front of his caretaker, who takes out her orb staff and starts with her magic. It is unknown if this knight is truly the one used for the coronation, but his actions suggests that he deliberately hinders it to stop it from ever happening, going on his way to kill them to cease the coronation. However, the knight is honorable and sent the designated legendary knight a blade, in which he could test if he could stand against the white knight himself.</p><p>Alas, despite being handpicked, he fell short to the white knight’s blade. As he took the blade and begins to rush towards him, he tries to deliver a crushing blow, but the knight dodges it and delivers a fatal slash that sends the designated legendary knight down to the floor, lifeless. Shocked to see one of her favorite orphans dying on her watch, she quickly starts to conjure a protective magic bubble, just as the white knight quickly went near to her and starts slashing the magic bubble, in a way to break it off. The caretaker can do nothing more and soon the magic bubble expires, but not long before the white knights kills her with a deep plunge of the blade to her abdomen.</p><p>With no one else alive, the focused dream character is all that is left in the chapel, traumatized to see murder in his eyes for the first time. The white knight begins to notice of the young boy and stood in his place, looking at him while the blade is dripping with fresh blood. Because of the fear of his own life, the young boy quickly went to the offered blade, while lies on the floor a few feet from the dead bully that formerly torments his life. As he grabs the blade with his hands, everything changes as a bright light emits from the ground around him and the white knight becomes astonished and surprised.</p><p>What had happened is never explained, but the cutscene now moves into a different one, where the young boy had fallen into a deep circular hole and he continues to do so in slow motion, similar to some movie scenes. As time goes on, he begins to learn more information about the events that surrounds himself and what would the future would hold for him: he is the true designated legendary knight, he would soon move around the world as a paragon and symbol of hope for many of the distrusted and hopeless people, he would soon rally people to fight against a powerful and invasive empire that threatens the balance of the world, he would soon fight against the former designated knight that has now become his rival and out for petty revenge on what would have been his, he would soon team up some of his orphanage peers and slay the others who stand in his way, and he would soon fight against the white knight himself, who reveals to be a bigger and dangerous threat.</p><p>All in the tender years of his youth no less.</p><p>This is going to suck for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Friendly Advice From Your Friend, Nicki Minaj</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dreamer went into an alternate dimension for food. A well-known celebrity appeared in front of them to their surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friendly Advice From Your Friend, Nicki Minaj</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 11:08 PM – 5:01 AM</p><p>The dream sets in a community, where it is very possible to travel between one dimension to another. Besides, these two dimensions are basically identical with each other and they are commonly being used by people around the world, to the point that they decided to use it for raves and parties. Currently, I manage to find one such portal to the other dimension that allows me to reach me to another rave, where it is in an abandoned building set that seems to have been used for a music video, with rubbles and concrete dusts in the ground. There are some rave spotlights waving around in the distance and next to me is a platter of food such pizza, pasta and other tasty food.</p><p>I collect a few pizza slices and begin to stuff it into my mouth. I calmly walk by some people, many were holding red cups filled with some beverages. While I am down with some and begin to pick some more food in a nearby table, Nicki Minaj begins to walk nearby. Instead of being what she is well-known for and expecting to be dressed like she is in real life, she is presented as a woman with modest but sexy open leather jacket that reveals her tube top, skinny jeans and boots. Picking up with a fierce presence to make her presence known, it makes me feel with embarrassment and fear, especially since she saw me trying to stuff some more food into my mouth.</p><p>She isn’t really pleased at all.</p><p>“Hey, what you doin’ there?” She said, looking at me with strict eyes. With the click of her heeled boots, she begins to walk towards me. “You ain’t gonna eat all the food in one go, you know?”</p><p>I nod awkwardly while a pizza roll is stuck in my mouth. Nicki Minaj only sighs in frustration and disappointment before she motioned me to follow her. As she struts in the floor, I begin to pick some other food before I catch up with her, where we ended up walking out of the dimension and into the regular dimension.</p><p>Turning her back to look at me, she begins to speak. “Look, let me give you some advice for you in the other dimension. When you’re going to pick some food, remember to save it and put them in your pockets. That way, you’ll not gonna starve once we are in the other side. Is that clear?”</p><p>I nodded politely and Nicki Minaj smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Built Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a lazy morning day, a building yet to be finished suffer a tragic fate...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Built Fall</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 5:02 – 8:35 AM</p><p>I woke up in a room.</p><p>My eyes are open as I lie in a mattress. My head slightly pounds as I am trying to remain awake, having faint dreams of being stuck in outer space, alone and inside a satellite with few hopes to escape and watch the universe slowly burn up and reborn again in my very eyes. The dreams slightly disturb me, and I still have remembered in that bizarre conversation with Nicki Minaj while I am stuck in an alternate reality in the previous dream. However, I sort of realized that nothing is going to matter anyway and that I just wanted to go outside for something to do.</p><p>Walking out of my crummy room, I went into the hallway, where I am targeting to go down by the stairs that are present in the side of the hallway. There are a couple of people hanging around, but they are mostly my neighbors. This is pretty much on what I would describe on my neighborhood, and our doors to our room are even non-existent, resulting to have some sort of a strange distant but close relationship with each other.</p><p>Suddenly, the whole building begins to shake and had a minor earthquake. Because the floor that I was in is several floors below to the ground, we can feel it slowly shaking and we ended up panicking, with some addition to screaming as well. As soon as the quaking soon stops, we quickly stood on our ground, and I quickly went to the nearest window to take a look at the outside.</p><p>In the view of the window, I could see the rest of the townscape of this place, which has a mix of regular houses as well as some concrete buildings. A sandy river is seen next to a small cluster of houses, hinting that this place to be a small fishing village that is slowly being commercialized and had some economy flowing in. Speaking of the buildings, one of the white and upcoming buildings quickly crashes to the ground in a slow motion, causing panic to the civilians below.</p><p>Luckily, no one was warned as it fell, but it is a frightening experience for the locals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pies Descalzos Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short waking inside a dream lets the dreamer meet a friendly soldier, and they left wondering what are they supposed to do in this dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pies Descalzos Foundation</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:08 – 6:38 AM</p><p>I love this dream, for some reason.</p><p>I wake up by the bed on my back, where it has been revealed that I am sleeping in it this whole time. I slowly got up, with my hands planted on the baby blue mattress as I slowly sit up straight. I am in a room that is decent, though I notice that there are some ripped portions of the wallpaper, suggesting that I am using an abandoned house to rest with. While I sit uptight in the mattress, I try to slowly get out of the mattress, as I discover that the mattress is propped at the top of a small table.</p><p>“Hey there!”</p><p>I turn my head to my right. Sitting in a wooden couch next to the mattress is a young dark brown skinned man, wearing a futuristic jumpsuit that only leaves the hands and feet exposed. His black hair is combed neatly, his well-built body slightly arched while he rests in the couch and his gaze follows at mine. His bare feet is resting in different positions, with his left foot planted to the ground while his right foot props by the couch, with his right arm resting in his knee.</p><p>His dark brown eyes focus to me and our gazes meet.</p><p>He smiles as he sees me slowly sitting up, his teeth shine by the braces placed in it.</p><p>“Hey, its you!” I greeted, smiling happily.</p><p>His face reminds me someone that I like, and I instantly liked the guy.</p><p>I slowly get out of the mattress and slowly walk towards him. His smile quickly turns sweet and waves a little to me, happy to see me awaken from my sleep in the mattress. Based on his body structure, he is bigger and taller than me, which would mean that I am portrayed as a slimmer and shorter character here. Nonetheless, I find him far more cuter than me.</p><p>“How are ya doing?”</p><p>He gives a short nod while smiling. “Yeah, I'm good.”</p><p>I quickly stood in front of him and patting his cheeks, causing him to blush madly. “Aww, you look cute smiling me with your braces.” I complimented, looking at his mouth as he makes a big smile. For the time being, his look at his very straight teeth, helped by the braces that are in his mouth. He is nice enough for me to look at them closely, and I can’t help but compliment on his good teeth.</p><p>“Aw, cut that out!” He said, embarrassed while blushing. I smiled and give him a short hug, which he gladly returns it to me. We enjoy having a short hug for a few seconds before we end it and I give him a short yet hearty pat by his right cheek.</p><p>Time for me to check in the house.</p><p>The house is a bit in the state of decay, having been abandoned for some time. Still, this would be a good temporary settlement for us, especially since we are only in this place for a short while. I turned my back, looking at the man, who is still sitting in the couch. He notices me looking at him and smiles while making a short nod, signaling that he is doing fine. I nod in return and begin to go to the nearest closet, which is below the stairs, to pick up a rusty bucket and a mope, begin to try mop a rusty set of equipment next to me.</p><p>=======================================</p><p>The rest of the dream now takes place in the outside world, where I am riding in a car together with the young soldier. Stopping by the middle of the road, he opens the door and steps out of the vehicle, where he now sports a futuristic helmet that obscures his head. I step out of the vehicle myself, where I begin to breathe the fresh air. There is completely nothing wrong that we stop our car by the middle of the road in this town, because said town just happens to be a sparsely inhabited rural zone with only a few houses. The only defining feature that this town offer is a nearby coconut lumber mill, just a few feet from us.</p><p>With the soldier slowly walking forward, I quickly land my bare feet into the ground. My attire, as I have discovered it, has some similar aesthetics with the young soldier, with a black and silver-blue jumpsuit with an additional feature of a cape on my back that also partially covers my right arm. I begin to skip on my feet and landed on a wooden log that was cut in half, not wanting my bare feet to touch on the soil. I enjoy playing on it and having stood on other stacks of logs for my own enjoyment and fun, while other times I would be looking at some other people living out their lives in this peaceful town. The autumn trees slowly let their leaves fall while the early autumn sun either rises or descends, with the light shining bright that it makes things feel warm and alive.</p><p>Sometimes, I would be looking around for the soldier, fearing that he had left me alone after I see him in this dream and not wanted to feel alone again. Every time I do so, I am relieved to see him talking to the lumber mill’s owner, with his helmet out. I can’t help but smile in relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Effie Trinket Catapult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Effie Trinket comes up with a fun idea, even if it means that she might get harmed in doing so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Effie Trinket Catapult</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 11:01 PM – 6:58 AM</p><p>It is unknown if the dream takes place in the Capitol, but I do remember that it sets place in some sort of a London street neighborhood, in an unknown season but probably during the winter seasons as the sky is grey and there are some snow piles lying on some of the roads in the buildings. The reason it could be probable is that it isn’t much cold itself and people still wear normal clothing.</p><p>I walk by the pavement, quietly tucking my scarf into my jacket as the freezing cold sends me some minor shivers. There is no snow, but there are some snow piles that would be perfect to dive into and make snow angels. Unfortunately, I am not that interesting in doing so and would continue walk down the street, being in a hurry due to a certain task that I have to fulfill.</p><p>Except that there is a large catapult with a woman in a grandiose, excessive and purple-licious dress and Mary Antionette wig.</p><p>“Hey, darling!” Effie Trinket greeted out, sitting in the bucket of the catapult. I am looking at her, confused on what would happen and worried of her well-being. “Ever heard of the Effie Catapult? Well now that you know! You’ll be the first one to experience of my latest and fun experiment!”</p><p>This is already pretty bizarre and dangerous, but I decided to give in.</p><p>Watching Effie pulling the lever, Effie found herself fling out of the catapult. I nearly cover my eyes, not wanting to see her crash into the concrete or a car. To my surprise, Effie lands harmlessly into a large snow pile that cushions her fall, keeping her unharmed. I sigh in relief, happy that Effie did not do anything to make herself stand in harm’s way. Because it is enjoyable and fun for her part, I ended up watching her riding back to the catapult’s bucket and watch her go flying to another snow pile.</p><p>However, the last fling ended up being painful. While I am excited to see her again in the bucket, she pulls the lever and, instead of the snow pile, she landed in the side of a car, and fell into the ground with a thud. Though nothing hurts pretty bad, she probably going to have a couple of bruises and that Effie cries and groans in pain. I drop my composure and quickly ran to her side, to check if she is okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Minor Visitation With A Big Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little party wouldn't kill a person, but it does bring bad feelings when a certain guest arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Minor Visitation With A Big Person</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 7:00 – 8:15 AM</p><p>My family is being invited to go to a birthday party of a young child. The family of the child is of very great importance, which would feel like an honor to be invited by these group of people. Despite of their incredible public relationship status in life, they enjoy living in a simple house in a more rural part of the city, which is shocking to me but then I understand on their decision to live such life.</p><p>And now that they decided to invite people into their little home, I’m kind of worried that their house might not have enough capacity to fill us all.</p><p>Luckily, this little anxiety of mine has been calmed down. When we arrive to the house, the household has a good and sizable front yard, enough for some of the people to have a space to sit outside, even better with more chairs being provided in the area. I sigh in relief and somehow a warm and nice feeling is in my chest, as being in this type of party brings me strong senses of nostalgia. While I am not really that much hungry due to some reason, my mom and little brother would be the ones who would snack down on some food for the moment, as I am instead will be looking for something interesting to fill my curiosity.</p><p>There are some strange stuff going on around here. As I peek by a small kitchen, I manage to see Donald Trump entering the house. My jaw has been dropped, as I have no idea that a man like him will be in the house. My mind is clouded with confusion, disgust and surprise. How did he went here despite that his behavior will spark strong reactions whenever he goes, not help by his recent actions. I refuse to delve into this though and decided to do something else that is far more better than seeing one of the most controversial human beings on Earth entering this house.</p><p>Looking for a good distraction, I manage to find one, in form of an interesting garden decoration. Though there isn’t much of any green grass, they do keep some garden decorations, and plenty of them are placed among clusters of dark rocks. This one is an interesting variant, as it is a very smoothly animated HD decoration that features a miniature habitat of a polar zone. Featuring a small mountain with snow, glacier and frosted trees, icebergs, sandy white beaches and crunchy waters with seals swimming in the waters or laying idle in the ice, this is pretty much a state of art technological piece of decoration that many people would be envious of. This really fascinates me, making me sort of green as such decorative piece would be perfect to look at it idly while studying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. We Have To Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A utopia where everything is peaceful and perfect, but sometimes, they have a feeling that they can't put it, and it is anything but peaceful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>We Have To Leave</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 11:58 PM – 6:01 AM</p><p>The dream is entirely in a city, with cutting edge futuristic buildings, bridges that bridge above roads and to either other plazas or buildings, controlled traffic, nice roads and utopian-like atmosphere. The civilians are all walking by the sidewalks, crosswalks or the pavement in their feet, and the overall experience in this place just feels like I am in a state of paradise.</p><p>Except that I wasn’t.</p><p>As soon as I took a step in the crosswalk, I frown and look around the place. Despite the technological advancement that the place had, it is mostly in colors of grey and people are moving forward and faster. I cannot help but feel only loneliness in this place, specially ever since I have a strong urge for me to go out of the city. Its aura is too intoxicating for me and it drains me emotionally, all I need is to find some peace, quietness and something that I could enjoy with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Alma’s Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma Wade returns and she is very happy to see me. This does not fare well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alma’s Symphony</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 6:05 – 8:03 AM</p><p>The dream takes place with a sudden flash of an image of a girl looming over me with her pale yellow eyes. This is my old friend Alma Wade, one powerful psychic who could tear reality a new asshole if she wants to or when she is pissed.</p><p>She’s back and she’s happy to see me again.</p><p>My blood really got drained by seconds of seeing her smiling face, as I know that things will not really end well for me.</p><p>The dream properly starts in a house, where I am with a group of soldiers with me, armed with gear and weapons. However, it is shortly revealed that this is a house that is currently being taken over by Alma, converting it into her personal playground for any prey that found themselves in her trap. Because of this, we are preferred to trust with only ourselves with as we are scared of anything that would be one of Alma’s tricks. The only ones that I trust are the soldiers, as it is somehow revealed that they only arrive because the soldiers recently arrive, but they already know on what kind of a sick place this is.</p><p>We hold up in a room, while keeping our presence low, even from the windows because they contain visions of horrible stuff that Alma wants to give to us for her kicks and possibly other horrors that she sent towards us. We quietly plan on what are we going to do for us to escape though I volunteer to take a peek on the other room, since they knew that I am powerful (and overpowered due to being lucid to boot) to shrug off attacks but then I could easily pave ways for the more fragile humans. I agree with it because Alma is pretty sure far more interested with me, especially since of our interactions with the previous dream, such as seeing her rip other soldiers in my eyes and turning into an urn with water in my eyes.</p><p>It is sort of a weird relationship we have here.</p><p>Quietly opening the door, I slip in to the other room, where I found myself in a short hallway that also has a small kitchen and dining room by a corner not farther from me. Hiding behind a small cabinet with a mirror and some other trinkets, I closely peek in the dining room, where it shows two people sitting on the chairs, discussing to themselves, while a nearby maid is standing close to them. Their discussion isn’t anything ominous, but rather a very mundane one. However, the maid notices me and quietly went to me, which also happens to be a secret ally of mine.</p><p>As she slightly bends down, she looks at me in the eyes and begin to have another exposition of the plan. Although it isn’t much, she tells me to go to a certain door, which would release the hold of this room so that the others can safely move in. With the door in sight, the maid quickly went back to her position, lest that she might end up being caught by her masters and would be punished for her betrayal. I quickly run towards the door and push it open, where I ended up in another place.</p><p>The area takes place in a black void, where I am standing on a large semi-transparent glass field made of thin squares. Behind me is a door made of dark brown wood, but it is locked because I have to perform an important objective in this area; to slay a powerful and dangerous Nightmare Beast that captures multiple characters for Alma’s whim.</p><p>It looks more like a four-star (★★★★) Nightmare Beast, designed very similar to an Eastern-style dragon but bastardized to a disgusting level. It’s white bones bulge out of its already skinless flesh, while completely pale white orb-like eyes are put in its sockets, with sharp teeth out of its mouth and making its head skull-like. The flesh is also depicted as a thick thin membrane, while its wing membranes are almost too thin for it to fly properly, relying on some form of magic for it to fly. Instead of some regular bones akin to resemble snake-like, it houses multiple ribcages, attached on the end to form a long chain of exposed bone and thin flesh, making it look longer in comparison. Also, its wings are attached to the ribcages.</p><p>And is it also a very big beast.</p><p>The ribcages trap several people and creatures in it. Charizard, Beyoncé, Miley Cyrus, Venusaur and plenty of other powerful individuals were all trapped in those ribcages. As soon as it is awakened, it begins to flap their flesh wings and slowly rise up to the ground. Since it is carrying those people, I have to cut its ribcages with the use of a powerful laser blade spell to free its captives before it might ended up flying away or making it a bit too high for regular people and other characters to land safely to the ground.</p><p>Thanks to me having great access to my flying abilities, I manage to slice away several of the ribcages away and freeing the captives. Beyoncé made a coolly remark on the situation before she and Katy Perry quickly ran to the door. Several of the flying and floating characters quickly comes to my aid to catch the other characters, eventually saving them. As the creature isn’t focusing on attacking me directly, it instead tries to do so psychologically by flying high enough and let me cut the ribcage, potentially causing a death by hard floors from a long fall. However, because of the assistance of the captives, this is proven to be futile and decided to unleash the last ditch move before it dies.</p><p>As soon as it leaves only Charizard stuck in the ribcage, the creature quickly flew even higher and explodes in a fiery death. As Charizard is the only character stuck in the ribcage, he is implied to be dead after the fiery death. I look and stare at the blazing smoke, saddened that I have failed to save him. While the rest decided to go through the door, I am the last one who will catch up behind, as I spend time in silence for the dead Charizard’s wishes before departing out of the area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Ride a Bike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A BLACKPINK-themed dream, pretty mundane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ride a Bike!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 11:03 PM – 7:00 AM</p><p>The dream is short, and it features Rose and Jennie of BLACKPINK, for some reason.</p><p>Setting in the countryside, I grab my bike while I walk by the dirt trail on my feet. The fresh breeze of the place makes me feel alive, but then riding a bike in the countryside makes me nauseous, moreso that there are plenty of hills that would cause my blood to quickly drop faster.</p><p>And if they happen to be rocky or bumpy, then I would call it quits.</p><p>Unfortunately, because I have a deal to fulfil with Jennie, I have no choice but to comply with it. Even if I have to ride my bike throughout the bumpy hills that would only give me screams (and not with joys) and the possibility of falling out of my bike due to panic and getting bruises or cuts, chickening out and jump out of the bike, or land at the bottom of a while, but only cried a lot due to my elevated fear of heights and the hills didn’t do much help either. If I couldn’t do with Jennie’s deal, then I will be feeling shame for probably several days. I shall take this to fulfill the deal, even if it means that I have to sacrifice my dignity to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Day of the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cursed apocalypse distorts the world, and slowly spreads. The dreamer found themselves in a luxury resort, where it has already been fallen to the disaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day of the Dead</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:01 – 10:58 AM</p><p>The dream sets place in a large resort, where it has plenty of beautifully designed hotels, bars and pools. There are some vehicles and buses parked in the parking lots and there are plenty of people in the area.</p><p>Except that they are actually undead hostile creatures.</p><p>This whole setting is in when a powerful zombie apocalypse had happened and it kills many of the people, turning them to undead or even worse variants of it. There are only few people living in it, and living in the night is the most dangerous, as those are the times that the undead are at their most powerful and are very dangerous to deal with.</p><p>I woke up in my own saferoom, which is located in one of the highest floors in a hotel and condominium that is having a few creatures and just safe to sleep with, not to mention that the lights are still functional in this building that is enough to keep me safe. There are very few survivors in this building, like that woman who is sleeping in the living room while keeping in charge of watching over the building in case of other stronger and dangerous creatures would be abound. During the day, we would be scavenging for some resources and supplies in nearby rooms and a bar so that we can have something to eat as well as something to defend ourselves with. There are a couple of regular zombies as well as a fire undead demon, standing in a stationary position in one of the bar’s tables though we managed to escape from it before it would fling fire towards us. However, one thing that baffles me is that a school bus is seen lodged itself into one of the lower floors of the hotel, despite that it should not be possible due to lacking any reasonable ramps for it to happen. Something tells me of something sinister that would cause that to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Alternus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Humans are found in another world, isekai-style. However, they all have a single-minded goal of going back to Earth... and they succeeded in doing so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alternus</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 2:03 – 8:45 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in an alternate dimension, where there are plenty of people having been transported here like an Isekai anime. Instead of staying here and having OP and Mary Sue lives, we all decided to build with the magic here as a way to go home.</p><p>I walk past by a small field, which is decorative by some diamond stone tablets with a rotating magic cube on top of a rectangle pedestal. These stone tablets are used to harness some magical energies for other uses and would be best preferred as some sort storage devices for the magic energies. It looks simultaneously beautiful and practical at the same time, so much that it would be easy to mistake for it to be just ordinary stuff. I calmly walk past by these magic devices and into a building, which is a small orphanage building used to house the children who are pulled into this world and to be taken care by the humans here.</p><p>Lo and behold, the demon girl Etna from the game series <em>Disgaea</em> appears to torment me. With her sassy and brash attitude, dangerously skimpy outfit on a very creepy and child-like body and her trident spinning in her hand, she is ready to tackle me on. But I ignore her, much to her surprise. I don’t have time to deal with powerful demons or a comedic enemy, as humanity is finally going to go home and to leave behind the magical world, as it rejects us bad.</p><p>Moving along, I slowly open the door of the orphanage. There isn’t that much left in here, but with a lot of antique Victorian-style items such as picture frames, fancy chairs, cuckoo clocks, tables and desks and other stuff, creating a feeling of living in a lavish, safe and beautiful orphanage. Now, the children are less interesting in staying here and are waiting at the major portal, where they are ready to go home.</p><p>This leaves only the caretakers left, but even she will leave the orphanage behind.</p><p>After bidding a good afternoon to here, I continue to silently explore the orphanage. Despite that we will be leaving things behind, we had managed to achieve plenty of new discoveries in this world and as such we have teach the children and their generations of what we have know of our environment. The lobby is laced with antique-style furniture and cushy sofas and their nearby classroom has a lot of stuff such as globes, chalkboard and various household plants. Now, everything is darkened while a simple lamp shines in a small desk, where the caretaker is busy fixing stuff. Once it is done, she calmly bid a farewell and went to meet with the rest of the humans.</p><p>And now, the time has come but we are not alone going home.</p><p>Within a large assembly of various people, from warriors and knights to children and civilians, we are all standing in front of a large metallic triangular frame with diamond frames on the tips. Laced with sickly green magical energies, the frame emits a faint purple energy field within it, having been activated by the magical energies it gathers. Every single human cheer in celebration, and several elves, who join in with their love for humanity, are happy with it. As the portal for their way is open, they quickly release a triumph of homecoming victory and quickly charges into it. I slowly follow in, and then it quickly went into one of the best places for us to comeback.</p><p>We run through the portal and ended up ourselves in a large empty park-like area between two large and tall buildings. We had found ourselves in a large city at nighttime, thought it appears to be a type of a city that never sleeps. With our own clothes from the other universe in our back, we look very weird to be here as it would clash with the human and mundane lifestyle of the normal people. In the end, however, we decided to through ourselves a massive victory party for ourselves as we have successfully gone back home, with party smokes and neon lines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 磯撫で0 (Isonade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A group of sharks attack humans in a boat out of their own free will, a very rare dream as sharks are neutral or peaceful creatures when they appear in the dream. However, there appears to be more than just attacking humans...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>磯撫で0 (Isonade)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 11:33 – 6:58 AM</p><p>A realistic dream that features sharks, this time acting as an antagonistic force unlike the previous dreams, and the whole dream is very realistic.</p><p>Now, I am scared.</p><p>The dream is in a ship by the ocean, with choppy waters that would make things worse. Luckily, the ship is designed to be friendly with the saves so that it wouldn’t topple to the side and potentially drowning us all. What we aren’t being prepared for is a group of sharks attacking the ship, slowly chipping some of the hull so that it will slowly sink a little, allowing them to swim up and start attacking humans. With their sharp teeth, one of them managed to grab an unlucky man and drag him into the water, where the sharks would take big chomps on him and reanimate it as a malicious living corpse, doing the biddings of the sharks to enact attacks and kills to the remaining humans.</p><p>I quietly hide behind a door, with a window underwater. A shark passes by it, ignoring me. This is a pretty strange thing that they did considering that they are killing the humans in the ship.</p><p>While I am silently walking by another hallway, I hear the sound of flesh being teared apart. I quickly duck and took a peek by a slightly opened door, looking at the other room. There is a living corpse, consuming a dead person’s body, possibly to also convert it to another living corpse in a way just like the way the sharks did. The living corpse’s body is heavily disfigured and mutilated, with a large chunk of his abdomen missing and chunks hanging on it. His body is bloody, cracked and bruised, and some of his shoulder is missing as well. His clothes are tattered, wet and bloody and I can hear his teeth chomping on the flesh with a loud squish, causing me to feel a bit nauseated. I quickly duck and hide, to not let the living corpse to notice my presence. Luckily, because of the dream, I decide that waking up will be my best chance to escape from this ship.</p><p>As I have thought of it, a bright light shine around me. And then I manage to wake up, somehow having a pounding on my head due to those events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. burn your friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>burn your friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>burn your friends</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 11:03 PM – 6:18 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in a city, somewhere in a plaza with some sort of an abstract-style of artwork being installed in the area, where it looks like a sleek and shiny enough but also friendly for people to sit on it. It is large and extends to almost the entire length of the building. The whole setting is a bit futuristic and the tiled floors of the park, with no green in sight, brings me the image of the floors of a bathroom or the floor of unfilled pools. Because of this, the floors tend to have small puddles of water on it as well as the sky being slightly grey.</p><p>There are many people in here, taking time to wander around idly and having a close conversation with each other, reflecting on the past social life of Earth. Despite this, there is a dog man, his name is Jack (but I also associate him with someone else for some reason and refer to him as such), who is inviting to play with me. Though that he is a Labrador type, his friendliness pave way and allows me to play with a few games with him while maximizing our engagement for our newly made friendship.</p><p>With our shoes stepping in the pavement, we went on and try to play some normal and mundane games. At one point in this dream, Jack introduces to me some retro-style JRPG, but projected into one of the walls of the building, giving some sense of immersion. We both fought against a large stone golem, in which the battle is easy, and the boss is eventually defeated. I looked at Jack and smiled, having a good time together–</p><p>
  <em>burn your friends</em>
</p><p>A brief darkness takes over my view before it switches back, with Jack moving farther from me, not knowing that he is already farther from me.</p><p>Another flash of darkness appear in my eyes and I could see the mysterious man who whispers those words: deep in the darkness is a man in a business suit, with a disfigured face with a rotting hand stitched in his face. With a Glasglow smile, he begins to repeat the same words again, as if to entice me to do so.</p><p>
  <em>burn your friends</em>
</p><p>As I try to comprehend it, the light came back, and I am now standing in the same setting, while Jack is farther from me, as if wondering why I am standing still in place.</p><p>Who are my “friends”? Why would I have to burn them? Knowing HATE, he’ll probably did it either to troll me, to convince me to join the dark side or for unknown purpose, but to what is his end goal in burning my “friends”?</p><p>As soon as I wake up, there are some questions from it and they are left unanswered. But in all these things, I’m thankful that I am awakened, seeing HATE’s face gives me the goosebumps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. A Sudden Tragic Miscalculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A simple job within a rift should be easy. Unfortunately, the instructions are not delivered and the hired gun is getting impatient...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Sudden Tragic Miscalculation</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 10:58 PM – 6:02 AM</p><p>Being bored with the same deal again, I pull out my phone in boredom, while I lean my back on an invisible wall. My mission is yet to start and now they are still delaying it once again. The rich aristocrats who hired me are just doing nothing in their own homes, while I am standing here in this unwelcoming void waiting for their orders.</p><p>While I keep tapping on the digital buttons, I used my finger to scroll on my phone for some good stuff. As I was in the middle of my scrolling, my phone snaps.</p><p>In half.</p><p>My bad.</p><p>Anyways, I should continue my mission. I casually toss my broke phone away and continue walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Magic + Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short, mundane-based dream, but this time involving with a member of BLACKPINK and the use of magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Magic + Recruitment</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 6:03 – 6:58 AM</p><p>Setting in the real world, I was being hired by the YG Family to start gathering up the members of BLACKPINK, a powerful and popular girl group destined for world success by their songs, despite it would be few. Armed with magic skills and a helpful assistant riding in a scooter, we set off in a small town by the countryside, to search for JENNIE, the first member for recruitment.</p><p>Starting by the market, the assistant uses his scooter to drive around the place before he moves to the residential district. I follow him a bit by behind, as I run across the stalls with a care to not bump into them and activate my flight skills, either to impress the locals or to continue with the task.</p><p>It is a relatively bland fetch quest type of dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Book of Dagon: An Unfortunate Soul’s Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dream tale referencing one of H.P. Lovecraft's well-known creatures would be a perfect book to read while in a cafe overlooking at the seaside and some strange creatures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Book of Dagon: An Unfortunate Soul’s Tale</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:36 – 10:38 AM</p><p>I calmly sat on the comfy chair, with my back rested on the soft velvet part. I am staying in a pleasant café situated next to a seaside and idealistic beachline, so that I can take some looks by my side to see the rolling waves of the calm seas.</p><p>With a light huff of breath, I turn my attention to something that I carryon my bag and pull out a large dark blue book. It is several inches thick, enough that it can be used as a weapon to slam someone’s head on. The dark blue cover is empty, saved for the dark gold letters imprinted in it. It is read as “Dagon: An Unfortunate Soul’s Tale”, created by our friendly Eldritch neighbor H.P. Lovecraft. I am going to be expected to feature some horrific imagery because this is one of the typical works of H.P. Lovecraft, the precursor of the Cosmic and Eldritch Horror.</p><p>It begins with the pages describing of a man who have a horrific encounter with a slimy water creature. Though he escape unscathed, he begin to exhibit strange qualities and behavior, such as his skin being sweaty and the sweat slime-like, the skin slowly thinning that sharp objects could puncture it easily, his nervous system around his skin slowly becoming non-functional and his pain receptors almost non-existent and his senses are dull day by day. Even worse, his slow but sudden change of behavior soon catches up with his neighbors, increasing their concern for his well-being. Eventually, he dies, and doctors are reported into the scene, where they perform a field autopsy for the cause of his tragedy. What they get, instead, is a small cut causing his lower abdomen to tear itself apart from the upper abdomen due to severely weakened skin and flesh, letting loose pounds of semi-liquified and slimy flesh and organs and watch fall into the carpeted floor with a loud squishy sound. The ending implies that several people are now traumatized of the event and it is unknown what happened to these individuals, after witnessing a horrifyingly decomposed corpse.</p><p>After reading it, I slowly put the book down and look at the beach. Suddenly, a strange creature passes by. I remember on the way its body is structured vividly, a tripod-like creature with a flat body and large bulky head that looks like a shield in the front. Its brown leathery skin and sword-sharp legs calmly trots by, with its six orb-like eyes on its face focusing on something else. The docile creature appears to be a herbivore and it stops by a series of long grasses. I am drawn by its peaceful nature and slowly follows it.</p><p>As it is busy feeding with its sharp teeth to tear the grass, I perch on a large boulder. There is a lighthouse by a farther distance, overlooking by the cliff. I can hear the waves flowing by and the creature ignores on my presence, continuing on feeding the grass. I take deep calm breaths though I am concerned on the book that I have just read. Since it is about something of a powerful unknown creature that attacks him and inflicts him a terrible and incurable ailment, I have a sense of paranoia of something slimy and wet, with the presence of the docile herbivore doing nothing to cool it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Clean-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A minor activity with a well-known celebrity by your side might be a dream come true to some people... But the things is that it isn't for us...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Clean-Up</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:45 – 10:58 AM</p><p>I grunted as my boots step on the sewer water. Though they are rubber and keeps me clean off from the water, my overalls couldn’t get much protection from the outside, requiring myself to add some bits of other stuff to cover my body so that the disgusting sewer water couldn’t get into my skin.</p><p>This sucks for my quest.</p><p>Joining with a group of people, we are requested to go down to the sewers and hunt down a powerful and problematic mutated sewer gator. Equipped with only a spear, hook guns and knives, we are traversing on the murky sewer waters looking for that damn croc, so that I can finish the job and immediately start taking a long good bath.</p><p>Jennie, who joins along with the crew, calmly puts up a suggestion on dealing with the mutant crocodile. Since it is powerful but also solo, it wouldn’t be hard for a group of decently armed people to kill it faster than I could type these words. However, the mutant crocodile is a formidable foe and it killed most of the people in here, and puts Jennie in a tight situation that would end up killing her. I sadly sigh and unleash my true powers, flinging sharp shards of hardened white light into its tough leather skin, causing it to swim away and let Jennie have enough time to swim away. However, because I am dedicated to the job, I quickly flew after the sewer croc, desiring blood and vengeance for the mutated croc, Now, it is pissed scared and tries to swim away as fast as possible but I am merciless in my pursuit and will deliver it with thousands of nice shard icicles on its body.</p><p>Their try to escape is futile compared to my power of flying directly straight to it. I smirk and silently laugh as the icicles pierce through its thick leather hide and watches it slowly sink into the muddy waters, dying in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Super Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Run for your life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Super Run</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:45 – 10:58 AM</p><p>A slightly moderately long dream, it centers on two people running away from the mountainous region, where they are currently located. In ragged coats, they traverse and run with their boots. The sky is darkened, due to the slow approaching dawn.</p><p>The reason for them to start running is because the very ground beneath their soil is actually part of a large dormant supervolcano, which is slowly rumbling the earth while cracks in the land appears, releasing pressured air or steam from them. As their environment is slowly crumbling, they have no choice but to run as far as their feet can carry them, either through safety or their deaths, and not even stumbling in rocks or their tired limbs would stop them from achieving safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Crazed Fiends of Post-Hellen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The infection has decimated many of the city's people. This is how one person is involved with a survivalist crew for their own sake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Crazed Fiends of Post-Hellen</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:45 – 10:58 AM</p><p>The city of Hellen has been ended in a terrible way. After the majority of the populace is being afflicted by a super virus that drives them homicidally insane, we are left stranded and trapped into the city, now being sealed off from the rest of the planet. Fortunately, I managed to group up with armed guns and better discipline, so that I can safely survive in this harsh reality that we are living now.</p><p>Now that I have been properly trained to beat up the fiends of Hellen, they are confident that I am ready to clear up some mess. Beginning with a small scouting mission, I tag along with one of the seniors, a burly woman in her 30s who wears a body concealing armor, as we are deployed into a certain part of the city, where it used to be a private residence for some of the upper class denizens. Now with a building torn down by bombs days ago, the senior and I slowly walk around the place, searching for the missing early scout team.</p><p>Wearing with an identical but lighter armor, we carefully thread the building, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid attracting fiends, who are sensitive to sound and would shriek and run to find the source. The fiends are dumb, but when group together would form a temporary but horrifying hive mind hell bent to one target. Because of this, we have to be quiet as much as possible as well as destroying any nearby unaware fiend as quickly as possible. I have a lead pipe, which is enough for me to bash their heads into oblivion.</p><p>We managed to locate the missing scout party members but seem to be already infected. Though they are harmless for the time being, they are wildly flailing in the ground, twitching uncontrollably and having seizure-like attacks. Chattering of their teeth can be heard, as well as gibberish escaping from their lips. The senior told me to be careful as she quietly sent me away into one of the villas of the area, to see if there are any sightings of the fiends. I agree, and if I could make it back alive, would report back to the senior.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>There are some fiends in the villa.</p><p>Too bad I have caught their attention.</p><p>The ones are the Shamblers, fiends whose bodies are well-decayed that they lost their terrifying speed but are still dangerous and would try to keep up with us by limping or short runs. I have caught the attention of a small horde and I begin to start running as fast as I could.</p><p>Seeing a billboard in my sight, I quickly climb my way upwards. Because the Shamblers are dumber than the regular ones, it wouldn’t be much of a problem right now. Clutching with my lead pipe, I watch over the rest of the Shamblers, waving their arms up in their futile attempts to catch me. Too bad that I have the higher ground and they are nothing without the aid of the regular fiends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Forest Solitudes and Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A minor visitation of a Spruce forest in a cool morning day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Forest Solitudes and Party</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 3:43 AM – 12:33 PM</p><p>The calm atmosphere of the large and expansive spruce forest lets me breathe fresh forest air into my lungs, while I stretch my limbs and release a puff of breath that forms a short mist from my mouth. In fact, the air is so cool, stretching my limbs for a short exercise is a lot more fun and engaging.</p><p>Since I am alone in the forest, I begin to walk through the very short grass, as the whole world is in the universe of Minecraft. The mountainous group is steep and wild, with either tall pillars of dirt or deep regions, making the whole experience adventurous. I begin to move around the forest, where I climb on some landscape and check on my surroundings. It took a while for me wander around the forest and having to reach to a snowy area of the forest, where light snow blows in my direction.</p><p>Eventually, I found a clearing that is a bit too artificial to exist normally in normal generation. I have realized that this clearing is a parking lot that would be used for a partying for people. I am getting a bit excited, having to can’t wait to go into the place. Though it is a bit empty, it’s about for a short while for the time being before the whole party will soon start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Humans, the Destroyer of Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the truth, however.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Humans, the Destroyer of Nature</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 10:14 PM – 6:04 AM</p><p>I was at the beach, in the dark night, where there are plenty of sea turtles coming up from the waters to slowly climb up and start laying their eggs. The sight is beautiful, as it sees the gentle creatures to go to their destination to lay several eggs of their young. After they have lain their eggs, they slowly went back to the ocean and continue with their personal journey, leaving behind the eggs to slowly hatch.</p><p>It only took several seconds to do so, and the baby sea turtles slowly climb up from the sand.</p><p>Soon, daytime arrives, and humans begin to appear. Many of them saw the baby sea turtles and try to keep them for themselves. I became very angry as they are disrupting nature and angrily tell them to leave them alone. I sigh sadly, thinking that if humans didn’t exist or just don’t interfere nature, then the world would have been a better place for mankind and animals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The Dark Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a small desert town, people are cautious to go out to the desert for a certain reason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Dark Sun</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 6:05 – 8:39 AM</p><p>Taking my time in stocking some supplies, I begin to check in the Pokémon Center, to heal up my Pokémon team while I stock up some potions. Yeah, it may be weird, but the Pokémart and the center now share the same building, probably to combat the fees and making it even more convenient. This is a good revelation to us trainers, so that we can shop and heal at the same time.</p><p>Once my team is healed, we quietly give our thanks and went out of the building. The Pokémon Center is located within a normal tropical town somewhere in an unknown but unnamed region, with some normal houses as well as a few ports. Everything is in the flavor of suburbia, feeling somehow like home. Going above the town is a desert, where we must pass through to go forward.</p><p>Of course, the town has a special lore concerning in the area.</p><p>Passing through the place is a horde of Pokémon, nothing of what I have ever seen before. Of course, I could say that these are distant relatives of Cacnea family, being spherical-like cactus Pokémon. However, they are dark gray to black, have holes with glowing yellow dots and are aggressive to both Pokémon and Humans. Even catching them is impossible.</p><p>According to the associate folklore, these creatures are said to belong to a dimension known as the “Dark Sun”, where it is implied to be where they truly came from. The Dark Sun is less of a star and more of a star-shaped creature, with a horrifying face that strikes anyone who looks at it directly with uncontrollable fear and die wasting their life out of fear. The phenomenon is similar to solar eclipses, but with the catch is that the sun turns purple before it slowly turns around to reveal its cursing face. Because of this ability, the towns people are very afraid to go out during solar eclipses, as these are more frequent than in other areas, even when the moon is not in the correct position to create one. As such, I carefully train my Pokémon, while attacking the “Dark Cacneas” so that I can safely move to another part of the region and not witnessing the Dark Sun rising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Mega-Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are two different stories that follow; a youth made an outcast by society and an otherworldly traveler taking interest on an unhappy guard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Mega-Revolution</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 2:00 – 8:01 AM</p><p>There are two separate parts of this dream: Legosi Sequence and Defiance Sequence.</p><p>Legosi Sequence:</p><p>The dream part begins sometime after the canon timelines. After he has been branded as an outcast due to a leg eating incident with Louis, he had been shunned from the general public and is recorded in a crime very similar to that of a sex offender. However, this is portrayed as even worse. This time around, Legosi is moved away from his own home, school and life, left to wander alone within an unknown city that is decaying and rotting, leaving Haru and Louis and the people he loves behind.</p><p>Lost and lonely, Legosi walks into the rooftops of several tall buildings, with nothing but the same clothes that he wore in school. The buildings around him are modern, but the paint is slowly chipping off and there are some unfinished foundations and pillars left in the roofs of a few buildings. The slowly approaching dawn creates little comfort in the atmosphere and the near non-existent use of vehicles creates an air breathing and choking experience. Legosi surveys in his surroundings to see if there is something for him to sleep and eat, and found what appears to be a small camp by the distance, with a tent made of blue and orange tarpaulin to shape in a triangular way that its stereotypically created in media. A smoke trail, coming from a still burning barrel, is present and placed at the front of the tent. There are a few people in the tent, which would be a preferable company for lonely Legosi.</p><p>Taking his guts to follow through, he nervously approaches to the group. It is a small group of outcasts and they allow him to join. Legosi notices that there are only three people in the camp and they have peculiar appearances. One of them is a female sheep, in her school uniform and possibly from another school, who was involved with a scandal involving something about eating a predator, which gets her the same treatment with Legosi. Another associate outcast seems to be a bird, possibly a hawk, where he tries to eat a small mouse and is treated the same thing, but only in a minor degree as he tries only a “small part of the body”. The most horrifying one is a brown mink guy, with distinguishing features such as teeth laced with metallic braces that are exposed by his healed torn-out lips that forms a grimacing-looking fake smile and a missing left eye, which is covered by a black eye patch. He could barely speak, is constantly salivating to keep his teeth and tongue moist and is the quietest of the group.</p><p>“He’s dangerously untouchable.” The sheep girl said, nudging at Legosi. “Don’t know what happened, but they say he gone berserk in a fight that leaves his mouth like that. Best thing is to do is to keep watching on him.”</p><p>Though he may really look at the part, given his glaring eye and watery mouth like a rabid dog, he’s surprisingly calm, only sitting in a chair next to the flaming barrel. He did try to speak to Legosi, but he stops his attempt in doing so and just continues with feeling the warmth of the flames, since barely any words came from his mouth and what sound is emitted would be gibberish or barely audible to anyone else.</p><p>While he takes a chair and sits by the view of the city, Legosi’s train of thoughts suddenly pass through. He begins to reminiscence of his good days, back before the disaster with eating Louis’ leg happens. He sighs sadly and stares at the tall buildings by the distance of where he is, while watching as the sun slowly dips to the horizon and night would soon come. Although his future may be destroyed by the act, he is dreaming of things to come and that one day would change the way society works, as well as getting the help he needs before he sets foot back to his hometown.</p><p>“<em>Lehgoshi</em>…?” The mink guy said, approaching him and tilting his head, curious of Legosi’s ideas. The wolf notices the mink’s approach and quietly continues looking by the distance. It feels weird to hear him speak, as his missing lips makes certain letters and vowels hard to pronounce.</p><p>Legosi only gave a short nod before he is thinking of revealing his thoughts to the group. Perhaps, now is not the time and would probably not the appropriate one for the date.</p><p>The Post-Legosi Sequence:</p><p>“Come on, Louis!” A female wolf, grabbing the hand of a deer’s, quickly said as they ascend in a set of black metallic stairs. Louis’ feet could barely keep up with the pace, as Juno is far faster and in a better shape that he is. “You’ll see it! You’ll see it!”</p><p>Oh, it may be great to be in a relationship with her but damn, was she a fit.</p><p>The city is dark while bright green lights shine by the distance. The city is advanced beyond their comprehension, featuring dark metallic buildings durable enough to stand against the rain and rust, bright futuristic lights and a mix and match of old buildings styles and new, creating an environment best suited and described as a cyberpunk mega-city. It would be a few more steps and Louis can finally rest while he could see what Juno wants him to see.</p><p>Eventually, both of them arrive at the rooftop, where they begin to see the whole cityscape. Louis’ breath is taken away, as he sees the sights. Around them are the same mixed old and new buildings, but they also contain bright lights. The light pollution in the city is so bright, it would be near impossible to sleep outside and the streets would still be visible. What is most impressive for Louis is that in the middle of the sprawling metropolis is a group of futuristic tall buildings, shining very bright light a gem in a great display. The skyscrapers are mainly light blue and there are various futuristic installments in it such as long curved paths wrapping around various parts of the buildings. It is so bright, that it looks like those areas would be the de facto capital of the whole metropolis.</p><p>The view is so beautiful, Juno and Louis are left standing speechless in its beauty.</p><p>“Did you know that Legosi did all of this?” Juno said, looking at Louis. “He sure did change the world when he becomes a politician. I wonder how he could do all of those things and what kind of people he is involved with.”</p><p>Louis silently nods and agrees.</p><p>That damn wolf.</p><p>Defiance Sequence:</p><p>(Alternating between 3<sup>rd</sup> POV and someone else’s POV):</p><p>In the rooftop of a large building complex in the dark city of Midgar, a lone figure patrols in the area, carrying his long-range rifle. Silently miserable of his position but remains vigilante to his duties, the Shinra guard walks in these roof tops, looking at the left and right to subdue intruders that appear in the way. While he is tired of the business and the toxic work environment, he’s his best to try earning his family the good name up until the end of his service.</p><p>Until he sees me tapping by a button in a small console at the top of a platform elevator and slowly begin going down. In quick response, he quickly pushes another button in a console next to him, which causes the platform of where I am standing to rise up, denying me to go down.</p><p>Shocked and surprised to see that I cannot go further, I turn to my left and saw the Shinra soldier standing far from me, his hand in the console. Angry and pouting, I quickly walk up towards him, with my shoes stomping on the metallic floor, while he slightly backs a bit, surprised to see the ‘intruder’ coming towards him demandingly like an angry Karen for a manager.</p><p>“Hey, dude. What was that for?” I called out, angrily while I pull out my accusing finger several times at him, with each step causing him to take another step backwards. “Can’t you see I’m trying to explore in this place?”</p><p>“Explore?” The Shinra Guard parroted a word from my mouth. “Look, kid. You shouldn’t be in these areas. You could get hurt!”</p><p>“Well, I know how to do so… so don’t try to bug me!” I replied, annoyed.</p><p>Frustrated, the Shinra guard quickly went to me and forcefully grabs my right arm, annoyed of my stuck-up attitude. “Listen, kid. I don’t like that attitude you put up in here. You’ll either respect with the authority or I will force you to go home by myself.”</p><p>I puff out in protest and quickly let him go my arm. “We’ll see about that, buddy!”</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>We sat by a ledge of the roof top, just next to the elevator.</p><p>We have learned many things from each other’s conversation. Although I am hesitated to reveal him of where I came from or my other sensitive and private life facts, I did open up on somethings for myself, such as my adventures and travels (not my other, more dangerous and wild ones, though) and a few of my favorites and preferences. The Shinra Guard, once a bit aloof, cold and distant, slowly exposes more of his conflicted and calm side, telling me of his struggles in his job, the toxicity of working with Shinra, his family (adopted son to a Chinese-like family and having a brother name Sam Chu who also works for Shinra), his morality and his name (Harrisson).</p><p>“Come to think of it, I was thinking of wanting to retire somewhere safe and warm for my family.” Harrisson told me, slightly frowning behind his helmet. “I know that it is crap, but it is the least I could do for them.”</p><p>“I see.” I said, thoughtful. “I never thought that life in Shinra would be hard, especially if you are a regular soldier and not like those SOLDIERs.”</p><p>“I know, right.” He said. “But still, I am getting more conscious on my involvement with them, and I was thinking of running away.”</p><p>“Since when do you think of deserting Shinra?”</p><p>“Months? Years? I dunno. Just came into my mind.”</p><p>We became a bit silent after that, for only a few seconds. For me, I became conscious too as well, since I have run into some of the Shinra grunts in some point before. It made me wonder if those that I struck with lightning are only working for their families and friends, when I pierce one with a sharp icicle only to give a proposal or gift towards the people they love after hours or when I burnt couple of soldiers to crisps with them working for their kids and their future. My stomach tightens as I remember on my human and other sentient being kills, thinking of what would happen to the people in their life. The burden is heavy enough that, even if hesitating would result to myself or my allies greater harm, it wouldn’t help me getting my consciousness to kick in.</p><p>Trying to shake it off, I quickly stood up, which catches Harrisson by surprise and looks at me. “Hey. Do you want to come with me?” I asked at him, looking at his partially obscured face.</p><p>Harrisson is thoughtful and pauses for a second before he replies. “Where would you take me?”</p><p>“Somewhere safe for us.” I replied, extending my hand to him. “I was thinking if one day, you could follow me back to where I came from.”</p><p>“You sure about that, Ira?”</p><p>I nod. “We will take care of you and your family, we promise.”</p><p>Harrisson gives a soft laugh before his right leather gloved hand comes in contact with mine, holding a grip with a slight shake. “You’re a smart kid.” He complimented and I smiled back, helping to stand back to his feet. If not with his own help, his built and muscular body would make it difficult for me to help him stand up. I gave him a pat in his back while we walk into a different direction, as there is going to be a mission where both of us (I am in a different faction at the time) would meet and would cover our own backs.</p><p>Such as nice guy. Wished he had better friends.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>While Ira quietly follows Harrisson, a menu screen is open for the 3<sup>rd</sup> POV’s view, which features a digital and futuristic-like screen. It shows two tabs for the two respective characters, Ira and Harrisson. You move your mouse into Harrisson’s tab to check his details. Being a long-range user but also uses a nightstick for melee combat, you begin to think of him as an ideal character for multi-dynamic battle. He is also one of the characters that can change his outfit, from his standard Shinra soldier uniform to a custom-made black, silver, white and dark burgundy jacket, pants and boots, while keeping his Shinra helmet. A character with changeable outfits is a sure sign that they are a permanent character.</p><p>This is making things exciting for you to continue forward, as it would mean that he is for you to keep.</p><p>However, you settled him to keep his Shinra uniform instead.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>With my team, we all landed in a middle of a warzone. Setting place within a town full of dark brown buildings, beautiful market stalls and Mediterranean-style plazas and houses, it has been converted into a battlefield because of the presence of powerful monsters and beasts that invade the town, slowly destroying it of its beauty. My team, “Las Mágicas”, is deployed here along with Shinra Public Security Division to assist them in dealing with the battle against the monsters, which are numerous and powerful. Unlike the previous times when they appear as allies, the SPSD are very competent in here, even when several of the monsters are powerful magic using foes.</p><p>We are put somewhere in the back alley of the city, where a small battalion of the Las Mágicas units are dropped in. With Frost, an ice nymph from a frosty and unknown land, we land at the top of some stalls, overlooking at a ruined series of market stalls.</p><p>“So, I heard that you made a friend with someone from Shinra. Isn’t it, Ira?” Frost asked, looking at me with her piercing blue eyes.</p><p>I nod in response before I speak. “Certainly. He’s also a good man… and a nice body.” I said the last words dreamily, as if I am thinking of the other things.</p><p>Frost scuffs in annoyance. “Damn, always trying to look for someone to eat the candy, isn’t it?” She looked at me, annoyed, before she continues on. “So, when is this Harrisson guy coming to meet us?”</p><p>“He should be here in a moment–“</p><p>The sound of gunshots stops our conversation, and made us quickly stand in our defensive positions. Peering back at Frost and with a quick nod, we jump out of the stalls and quickly ran into a busted corner of the city street, where we saw a Shinra grunt leaning at the wall while he is surrounded by several Bomb-like geometric-shaped creatures, ready to attack him. I am shocked that I quickly ran into him.</p><p>“Harrisson!” I cried out, reaching out to him and held him in place before he falls into the ground from exhaustion due to his injuries. I catch his body, and damn was it heavy due to my small stature. Frost quickly came to my help and assists in taking out the rest of the Bomb-like creatures with her fast movements and flinging sharp ice magic projectiles to the enemies.</p><p>As the Bombs are distracted to slowly being killed off, I carefully set Harrisson’s unconscious body to the ground. Injured but still alive, I quickly notice that his breathing is shaky yet stable. I quickly work with my healing magic spells to heal him. Manipulating white magical aura into thin magical threads by the fingers, I motion my hands around to conjure a healing spell that can speed up the natural healing rate of mortals, and I unleash it towards Harrisson, resorting his vitality. By the time that it is done, the Bomb-like creatures are already dead, and Frost is tired from her gymnastic moves and dodges.</p><p>“Took you a while.” I told him, sigh in relief.</p><p>Harrisson breaths rapidly as he regains his consciousness. He realizes that he is lying in the background and quickly stands up, with my help once again by taking his hand and helping him getting back to his feet. “Thanks again.” He said, slightly smiling in relief. “Can’t think if I could make it back there.”</p><p>“Don’t exert too much, Harrisson. You got me worried.” I express it to him, almost as if giving him a huge before I mentally restrain myself to do so. It feels so awkward to huge someone that I just meet in only a few hours, but him nearly dying causes me to get worried over him.</p><p>Frost moves in forward, noticing on the interesting conversation. “So, this is the guy you are talking about, right Ira?” She asked, putting her left hand on her hip.</p><p>“Yes. This is Frost, by the way, Harrisson.” I presented her to the Shinra Grunt, who takes a short bow. Frost gives a quick smile before she looks at me. “So, where should we head for the moment, as the monsters are still around the town.”</p><p>“Well, we should try go to what used to be a park then. Heard there is a large swarm of these things back there and that would probably be the last of them.” Frost suggested and quickly motion us to move forward, as time is running faster. Harrisson quickly follows by with running on his feet while I prefer flying as a much faster means of locomotion but also slowing it down to catch up with the group.</p><p>“You mean that the invasion is almost about to be repelled?” I ponder loudly for them to hear, moving away from a tall house to the side.</p><p>“Most likely.” Harrisson said as he jumps over a turnover barrel to catch us forward. “Once the whole operation is done, we are supposed to be meeting with our whole unit by an open field in the town, near to a hospital.”</p><p>We manage to reach with the park, again also destroyed by the monsters and transformed into a battlefield. There are only a few round bouncing monsters that cast fire, so it wouldn’t be much hard and of a challenge. Especially if not for an ice nymph with her powerful icicles, an otherworldly magician and a surprisingly competent Shinra soldier whose use of his gun is remarkable and his use of his nightstick for battle with finesse.</p><p>The creatures, the Hedgepies, begin to attack. Though that they are aggressive, they are dumb and we are able to hold off on our own. Harrisson kicks on it the face and fires a spreading shot into the face, throwing a chunk off from it, and slams another of the Hedgepies into the face with his nightstick. Frost floats away from the main attacks and flings sharp icicles into their foes. I enjoy toying with my foes, using my spells to disorient them before I finish them off with a fire spell or an ice spell.</p><p>In the end, we managed to destroy the rest of the Hedgepies and the invasion has ended.</p><p>However, Harrisson is injured again, this time he fell into one knee. Frost notice this and quickly ran to his side. “Hey, Ira. Can you go check at the main point to see if they are already there?”</p><p>“Huh, why would I do that? Don’t you want to come with me together up to the extraction point?” I asked, worried.</p><p>“Trust me, I’ll follow by.” Harrisson said, trying to find a potion to heal himself back to normal. Seeing that there may be no choice but to check at the extraction point of the SPSD, I quickly went up to my feet and fly away.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I have managed to arrive at the extraction point of the Shinra Public Security Division, which is located at a park near to a hospital.</p><p>Boy, am I going to be underestimated if this is where all of the Shinra soldiers would gather after the mission.</p><p>The whole place is packed with soldiers, in rows and platoons. Some of the civilians are seen walking by the sidewalks, being relieved that the battle had ended. The gate is currently being managed by two Shinra soldiers, who are wearing red and appear to be one of the elite troopers. Being nervous to go near to them, especially since I may look like a civilian and not one of the Las Mágicas, I choose not to go near to the soldiers and opt for eavesdropping instead.</p><p>“Hey, ever wonder where is Harrisson Chu?” One of the gate Shinra troops said to his fellow trooper, curious of the man. I would guess that he must be a famous individual amongst the SPDS.</p><p>“Shouldn’t he be like showing up even earlier?” The other gate Shinra troop also said, pondering.</p><p>I quietly hum to myself. I’m surprised that Harrisson had manage to earn a sizable reputation in the SPDS, possibly due to his skill and/or personality or family background. It made me wonder what would the Chu family will be all about but it wouldn’t get me even more worried when the head commander of the sent forces begin his announcement.</p><p>“Attention, soldiers. Where is Harrisson Chu?” The head commander announced, wondering where the soldier is. “I repeat, where is Harrisson Chu?”</p><p>“If he doesn’t return here within fifty minutes, he is officially classified as deserted and you are free to execute him for deserting the army.”</p><p>My blood quickly went pale as I hear the words.</p><p>I never meant for this to happen.</p><p>But Harrisson is delayed and he didn’t arrive here in time.</p><p>He promised that he is going to follow me.</p><p>…</p><p>…What if my idea of running away from Shinra is really put in his heart and use this as a chance to run away?</p><p>… I fucked up big time.</p><p>I don’t want him to suffer and must run back to him. I don’t want him to get in serious trouble, now that he has a time limit of fifty minutes before he is classified as a deserter and a killable target.</p><p>I’m so sorry, Harrisson.</p><p>I fuck things up.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Damn, he’s not in the park.</p><p>I had no idea what happened with Frost, but probably she left and went back to the Las Mágicas, seeing that things are already done in here.</p><p>But Harrisson is nowhere to be found.</p><p>With each step that I take, my tears slowly started to swell up. It’s all my fault that I am potentially putting him in a tight situation, to follow his authorities or rebel and possibly getting killed in the process. I find it that it’s my fault to present that idea and toy with his insecure mental state.</p><p>I try my best to hold back my tears. I have no idea how long time had been passed on, but probably only minutes. From running to walking, I walk around and around, hoping to find something for my peace of mind. I reach to a small residential area, which is covered with trees and only having a few trees. There are some 2-story houses with a small pavilion somewhere in the street, offering a good and quiet view and resting spot.</p><p>While I mindlessly walk in the pavement, I turn to look at one of the houses and my breath quickly left as I am shocked to see what it is.</p><p>There are two figures sitting at a metallic bench. One of them, to my surprise and relief, is Harrisson. The other is a Shinra soldier as well but wearing a military uniform more in real-life and he keeps his SPSD helmet. He’s also bandaged, with his right arm tied and hang by the bandages, as if he is trying to heel a fractured or damaged arm. This soldier is also sounding angry in their conversation.</p><p>“Brother, what the fuck are you doing?” He said angrily, looking at Harrisson.</p><p>Oh, I think this is his brother Sam Chu, the hot-blooded brother that Harrisson describes in the past.</p><p>Sam’s dialogues are peppered with some Chinese-sounding words along with some English-words, and they all tell him about the risky behavior that Harrisson is trying to do, running away from Shinra and, indirectly, their family. Harrisson doesn’t seem to mind about it and seems to be ignoring Sam’s angry and concerned ranting. Harrisson stood up first and walk away, which pisses Sam off and made him follow his adopted brother next.</p><p>“What do you think will our family feel, huh?” Sam said, angrily. “What do you think will mother will feel about you deserting the army?”</p><p>While both of them continue walking on, I slowly approach Harrisson, with slow steps due to how nervous I am as well as fear of his reaction due to Sam trying to get in his ears. Both of them stop in their tracks and look at me, with Sam seemingly surprised.</p><p>“Chu, who is this person?” Sam asked to his brother, curious. Harrisson couldn’t answer as we continue to stare at each other.</p><p>I broke down crying.</p><p>I quickly ran into Harrisson and hug him. I cry warm tears of guilt and sorrow as I bury my face in his chest. This is all my fault, trying to secretly pursue him to ran away without thinking of the long-term consequences. Sam is speechless, possibly not to ruin the moment. Harrisson frowns and put his hand on my head.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright.” Harrisson reassured calmly. “It’s my fault that I did this, I shouldn’t be dragging you into this.”</p><p>I wish I could speak to him properly, but all the sounds from my mouth are wordless babbling, as I am still crying. Harrisson gave a soft smile before he continues to speak.</p><p>“Look, something dropped by the park. Mind if you could go and get it?”</p><p>I soon stop my tears and rub them away. My face is still red from crying, but I am trying to calm down and gave a short nod. I tried to make a smile, but couldn’t as I am still remorseful and tearful, while he gave a short pat in my shoulder. I understood on the task and gave him a short wave before I run back to the park, while Sam and Harrisson went back to the extraction point.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>As Ira runs off, you open the menu again.</p><p>Both Ira and Harrisson are still present but are not visible. However, you also noticed that you gain two more party members; Harrisson’s brother Sam Chu and another Shinra Grunt.</p><p>You look into Sam Chu’s stats and equipment. He’s a bo staff user, an unusual class and weapon when their division uses only guns and nightsticks. Similar with Harrisson, he’s also a customizable unit, making him a permanent party member, but his default involves him with no helmet, revealing his dark brown sharp hair and sharp brown eyes. Armed with a mischievous grin and his standard Shinra gear without the helmet, which is that of the elite Shinra soldier gear, he is not different from his own adopted brother as he also wanted to express his own freedom on how he dresses and what weapon he wants to keep. This might be a foreshadowing that Sam might too be secretly rebelling with Shinra but has strong loyalty with the Chu family, not wanting to dishonor them.</p><p>You try to look at the other party member, another Shinra soldier. However, the scene ends before you could see anything about him.</p><p>But you know that he is a team medic, and far more mysterious.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>In the streets of a downtown, it is bustling with market stalls selling smoking food products and stuff. The air is thick with smoke coming from the stalls, while streetlights hang from above. Civilians walk around here, to buy stuff from the stalls or to hang around and eat and be merry. Two figures, instead, are walking here and moved to a partially obscure wall of a building that is someone else’s apartment.</p><p>Harrisson leans in the wall, crossing his arms. Instead of wearing his Shinra uniform, he wears the same jacket design that he had in the menu that you see. Still keeping with his helmet, he looks down and not with the street level, as if patiently waiting for someone to come. Later, the other figure, Sam, went to him, wearing the same outfit that he had in the previous scene, but also keeping his Shinra helmet.</p><p>Sam, with a mischievous smile, gave a signal nod to his brother. Harrisson took a short breath before he stood up and both brothers continue walking down the market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Project: Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A great invention does not always come error free, as one scientist learns the soft yet hard way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Project: Venus</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:08 – 10:48 AM</p><p>I lean closely into a metallic railing of the scientific laboratory. “So, what do you want me to do for today, prof?”</p><p>The professor, a young man with wild brown hair and thin glasses, turn his back, with his coat having a slight twirl as it follows his direction. He gave a short nod and a smile. “It is a simple invention that would revolutionize the whole traveling industry.”</p><p>As he continues explaining, he begins to walk around the lower areas of the lab, while I follow my eyes in his footsteps as he gets closer to a metallic pillar object. The object is made of black metal while purple and silver metallic shields are placed on the four sides of the object, and has a circle attachment at the top of it. The device is sleek enough to mistake it for a weapon, but the professor has a different design in his mind.</p><p>“This device here is a Venus Gate, a device that allows you to go to the planet Venus itself.” He explains, excitedly.</p><p>“And what would that mean for us to travel to a steaming hot planet and to our deaths?”</p><p>The professor shakes his head. “No, my colleague. This device doesn’t allow you to just go to the planet itself. You can travel to other versions of the planet, across time and space. This means that you can visit to another universe where Venus is a lush green planet or a Venus that is an icy planet itself.”</p><p>“That’s really cool, doc.” I complimented, making him blush a little. I calmly walk near to him, curious of the invention. “So, when are we going to start with, doc?”</p><p>“I can say that we can do it right now.” The professor replied and presses on a button on the device. I quickly stood near to the professor, putting my hand on a hidden multi-weapon baton behind my back as the device comes to life.</p><p>“It’s working! It’s working!” The professor said again, happy and smiling wide.</p><p>Then a bright beam of light erupts from the Venus Gate and into the sky.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>In the 3<sup>rd</sup> POV, the Earth is seen along with the many stars in space. Suddenly, a bright beam of light erupts from a spot on Earth, while clouds swirl around the beam. It pierces through the planet’s atmosphere and straight into a similar swirling cloud in space.</p><p>The Venus Gate is slowly activated to open a passage to another version of Venus.</p><p>But the clouds are dark purple in color…</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Are you sure that the Venus Gate is working, doc?” I asked at the professor, worried.</p><p> “Of course it is, sir.” The professor replied, confident with his invention. “I have done several simulations with this before and they landed a near 99% accuracy. It should be working any moment.”</p><p>And certainly, it really did.</p><p>Emerging from the beam of light are draconic-like creatures the size of a closet, emerging with its circular shaped wings with eye patterns in the center. With its small head that has their eyes covered by a leather strap in it, they release a collective roar, aiming at the frightened professor and the battle ready traveler.</p><p>“Woah, what is that thing?!” He said, shocked and fearful.</p><p>“Ugh, I didn’t know that summoning deadly creatures is part of the plan!” I groaned, annoyed with it.</p><p>“This wasn’t part of the plan!”</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sometime after I have killed the Venus Dragons, I have ended up killing the last one with a mighty and fatal cut in the neck that nearly severs it from the body. Luckily, the cleaning crew managed to arrive and take away the dead bodies. The professor is alive, as he is protected by my skills in battle. The Venus Gate is deactivated for now and the professor is trying to make changes in the system by hand.</p><p>“Well, that is something.” I said, whipping a sweat from my brow. “While it certainly does act as a gateway to another universe, our first trial use brings us hostile creatures instead.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a problem.” The professor said, pausing his duty of modifying the Venus Gate. “It does allow you to create a passage to another universe by the planet Venus, but which universe it chooses is different per use, and I would hardly doubt if it can bring us back home once we go through it.”</p><p>“So, we’re still in the test run to see if we can try pinpoint one alternate Venus to make a near permanent gateway for it?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>While he is conversing, he also returns back to the Venus Gate. “Anyways, want another test run?”</p><p>“Professionally ready.” I replied and pull out my multi-weapon baton, in case another stream of hostiles would appear and invade the lab again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. I Misused A Spawning Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It happens in the Overworld to boot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Misused A Spawning Anchor</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:39 – 8:38 AM</p><p>The morning sky slowly approaches into my own settlement, a tree-less swampy region where only the very dark green grass the only thing left for what used to be a large and extensive swamp, a swamp that is close to a beach and ocean. Now, there are only a few buildings being slowly made in this swamp, a small hill villa located in the heart of the swamp with a dark oak roofing, a residential building in front of the villa as it would be serving as a home for some future villagers, a cairn made of polished stone not far from where the villa is, and a construction site, intending to turn it into a small building for commercial uses. Both of the constructions site and the cairn are near to each other.</p><p>In the center of the cairn is a Spawning Anchor, a legendary item used to reset the spawning point in the Nether, making it useful in case you accidentally kick the bucket and want to go back to the Nether for certain things. I placed the Spawning Anchor in here as mainly a decoration, as if it is a ritualistic object used for worship.</p><p>Sometime ago, it has already been filled up to a maximum, illuminating a bright light. I walk by close to it and I am remembered in putting in some glowstone block into it to fill it up. So, I ended up doing so and putting on last glowstone on it.</p><p>It’s my mistake.</p><p>Long story short, the Spawning Anchor explodes, destroying the cairn and construction site, leaving behind a smoldering mess. I sigh sadly, since it took me a while to set up the construction site. Now that I accidentally destroy one of my many works, I decided to rest for a while and do some idle stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. A Villager’s Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An average Testificate's life within a city.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Villager’s Life</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:39 – 8:38 AM</p><p>It’s a cool morning to this day, where I am going to make some morning soup for the children. Since the Minecraft sun is slowly rising, I gave a few turns in my bed before I am fully awake and jump off from my bed. With my shoes in the rocky ground, I slowly open a door, which would lead me to a small kitchen and dining room.</p><p>Fairly simple, it is what is enough for the home. There is a small kitchen counter as well as some cupboards above it, a stove and a small container of spices. There are only four chairs facing at the table, covered by a simple red tablecloth with a small flowerpot at the top of it. I will be expecting for two of the Villager children to get up and start banging in the tables for some food, so I have to make it quick.</p><p>Picking a small basket, I went out of the house and into my small garden. We live in a small city somewhere in the cold regions, and we are feeling safe here in these massive cobblestone walls that surrounds our houses. In front of me is a small bean bush, where I carefully pick off some of the mature and edible beans, and I quickly went back to the house. The first Villager child woke up already and starts descending from the stairs, excited to see on my cooking.</p><p>I gave a short smile and assures him to stay still and properly in the table, while I set the pouch into the cooking table. I pull out a small metallic pot and heat it in the stove, where I put some water and sliced potatoes in it. Taking some of the beans, I slowly rinse them in water and strip them of their hard coverings, before I put them in the cooking pot. Taking my wooden spoon, I stir in the contents while I added a few more vegetables and some spices into it.</p><p>The second Villager child, even more impatient than the first one, appears and starts sitting in the chair, excited that I have prepared breakfast for them.</p><p>After several minutes, I have set a bowl in the center of the table after I put away the flowerpot away from the table, making the children excited. Once I finish setting the table, I pour the vegetable soup in the large bowl, emptying the cooking pot. The Villager children are very happy and begin to start taking their bowls and grab much of the soup for themselves, happily consuming it slowly. I gave myself a smile as I have finished the task in feeding with the children. Now that they will be full soon, I need to make my next move as my duty as a parent, probably to watch over them playing so that they won’t get hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Half-Ghost Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A task to defend a castle is obliterated by a single threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Half-Ghost Girl</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 8:39 – 10:38 AM</p><p>This world takes place where smuggling of important documents and files are commonplace, but with an extra fun that they are all contained in castles, of different designs, sizes and locations.</p><p>Meanwhile, I am guarding on a large cathedral-like keep that is placed next to a lake, where I would be looking through a window where I could see another castle afar, somewhere in the other side of the lake, where the forest covers their ground and their peaks are visible. The castle from that area is styled in the Medieval-like, in which I would expect for some people to be defending that place.</p><p>I put away my binoculars and slowly descend form the onion roof shaped tower of where I was. The castle that I was in is styled like the famous church from Moscow, as well as being only one floor that is interiorly designed like a cathedral, complete with added furniture such as benches and an altar table in the center. That altar contains a laptop, which serves as the object that we all castle inhabitants must protect from our enemies. This task shouldn’t be hard.</p><p>Except that we have one castle combatant that beats our asses.</p><p>Emerging from the double oak doors, she is a girl in a white dress and black hair that covers her face. She is an Asian-style ghost and is stated to be a half-ghost that makes her an odd hybrid, who uses her sharp nails and telekinesis to destroy us. I ended up in the sharp receiving end of her nails, and there is nothing else for us to beat her. Seeing that no one would interfere, she pulls out a flashdrive and insert it to the laptop. Trying carefully in the keyboard, she manages to extract all necessary files and into the flashdrive. Once her business is done, she quickly left the scene.</p><p>My bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Hyper-Altered Alien Landscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is a commonly and widely accepted depiction that some alien planets have their features almost impossible because it is an alien planet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hyper-Altered Alien Landscape</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:04 – 8:38 AM</p><p>Taking place in a planet faraway, I took my steps in the dusty soil of the planet. The whole place is rocky and dusty, with a reddish-brown soil, while a clear blue sky is seen above my head. There are various rock pillars dotting around the landscape, making it a bit of a maze. I clutch on my digital tablet, as I am using it to study the geographic features of the planet.</p><p>I took interest on a group of very large cluster of fungi, resting on between four tall rock pillars. They are sharp capped mushrooms, with thick stems that has branch-like projections that wrap around some parts of the pillars. The mushrooms are large enough to be mistaken for trees for people if not for the mushroom caps. These are large enough to provide me some shade, but the unique characteristics of the mushrooms fascinates me and let me take out my tablet, to digitally scan it for studies.</p><p>According to the data, it functions similar to a tree, converting carbon dioxide into oxygen. However, it also functions like a regular mushroom, feeding in the nutrients in the soil. Because it is large, it is speculated that the mushrooms are several years old, having roots dig deeper into the ground. This is a fascinating discovery and would be placed in the ever-expanding digital archives for further references and studies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Pi Py’oh, the Malevolent Samebito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This man is a mystery, but he's also a danger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pi Py’oh, the Malevolent Samebito</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:04 – 8:38 AM</p><p>NOTE: This dream is a looping dream, and it happens in a certain part of the dream and is repeated three times, each of them having a different outcome.</p><p>1<sup>st</sup> POV:</p><p>The winding breeze of the tropical air fills in the traveling private vacation ship’s balcony, which is in the front part and in the bow. The white paint job of the ship’s exterior causes a bright shine. I lean by the fancy fences of the balcony, feeling the air in my head.</p><p>“Hey, buddy.” A deep and masculine voice is heard, and I turn my back to look at the source. I immediately became shocked and cling to the railings. “The ocean’s fairly wide and open for the moment, you know?”</p><p>Tall, muscular figure in a black rashgurd with dark blue and yellow lines in the sleeves, his bare feet steps in the wooden platform of the balcony. His deep blue skin is wet with water, making it gloss by the sunlight. His shark head, with piercing dark ocean blue eyes and a smug smirk of white sharpen human-like teeth, is in view and his eyes looks at mine. I couldn’t believe that this one person is here, and it is even a worse thing to happen to me.</p><p>Pi Py’oh is a very mysterious figure, with very little fact known about him. Some say that he is a rogue and insane Ibieano soldier who escapes from prison and is stalking in the ocean, looking for people to murder. Others say that he is actually a very alien or malevolent water spirit, with his mindset unknown or far off from our own. Still, others say that he is a very ancient dark ocean god worshipped in the primordial times but slowly forgotten by the former worshippers and resurfaces as to the world via an avatar shaped like a Samebito, slowly spreading chaos and destruction in his wake.</p><p>But whatever he is, he is dangerously mad, and I happen to be his next victim.</p><p>No amount of hospitable attitude will hide from the fact that he is a monster.</p><p>As he approaches, he wraps his arm around me, feigning a welcome attitude. I ignore his damp arm around my neck and shoulder and is paralyzed in fear, while he makes me view in the ocean. “Ah, would you look at that, buddy. Fairly breezy in here, isn’t it?” Py’oh asked to me, trying to kill down the silent tension. I couldn’t speak anything at all and silently whimpers in fear. Py’oh gave a false hearty laugh before we continue to walk down.</p><p>And we are near enough to an open part of the ship and Py’oh tosses me overboard.</p><p>I landed into the oceanic water with a splash, and I found myself suspended in the dark water. This is what his power is after all, controlling the pressure of the ocean to either crush me to death, drown me as I am unable to surface in time or slowly tear me apart with his spells.</p><p>Before I could try to escape, Pi Py’oh uses his hydrokinetic skills to push me deeper in the water, until I drown.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>And we are near enough to an open part of the ship and Py’oh tosses me overboard.</p><p>I landed into the oceanic water with a splash, and I found myself suspended in the dark water.  I quickly surface back up but Pi Py’oh jumps in front of me, who casually swims towards my direction.</p><p>He still warps his arm around me, though he wouldn’t have any difficulty, as he is a good swimmer himself. I cling to the boat’s ledge, trying to keep myself afloat. Pi Py’oh notices this and playfully tugs me to go to him, in which I try to resist as I am afraid of what he will do to me.</p><p>Enraged by my defiance, he pushes me deep underwater. Afterwards, he causes the water surrounding me to have a great and crushing pressure, causing me to get pulled down and slowly drowning me out or crushing me to death.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I landed into the oceanic water with a splash, and I found myself suspended in the dark water.  I quickly surface back up but Pi Py’oh jumps in front of me, who casually swims towards my direction.</p><p>He still warps his arm around me, though he wouldn’t have any difficulty, as he is a good swimmer himself. I cling to the boat’s ledge, trying to keep myself afloat. Pi Py’oh notices this and playfully tugs me to go to him, in which I try to resist as I am afraid of what he will do to me.</p><p>However, I am very fearful on what he is doing, and I am trying to swim to another part of the boat, where two ladies are sunbathing. Pi Py’oh notices this and gave me a sort of a hug, trying to not let me go.</p><p>“Hey, buddy. Why are you leaving me?” Pi Py’oh asked, wondering. “We haven’t even started having fun!”</p><p>I screamed loudly and pull out a pistol, aiming it close to his chest.</p><p>I fired the bullet.</p><p>Pi Py’oh let me go and clutches his chest. Some blood is splashed into the desk we are clinging in and Pi grits his teeth in pain. The bullet pierces through his shark flesh and into his left lung, damaging it.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, you little shit?!” Pi asked, gritting his sharp teeth as he is trying to get near to me.</p><p>I fired another bullet into his chest and the shark man gave a painful and breathless gasp before he fell into the desk, with blood slowly pooling below his body while his legs slowly float by the waters.</p><p>The second bullet this time went through his chest and pierces his heart, giving him only few seconds to live before he finally dies.</p><p>Pi Py’oh is dead.</p><p>I begin to shake badly, having to kill a man in the public like this. Additionally, the sunbathing women are gone, frightened by the gunshots and the bullets killing Pi Py’oh. I know that killing him is bad, especially in public.</p><p>I slowly claw my way up and quickly stood up. My drenched clothes make it difficult, but I have managed to do so. I need to escape from public, as to not letting the cops think that I have come and kill an innocent man in the public air. I quickly use my legs and started running in a different direction and into the other parts of the ship, dropping the pistol out of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. To The Hell School and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A past trauma or a sudden nightmarish event?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>To The Hell School and Back</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:39 – 9:38 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in one of the darkest moments in my life; Senior High School.</p><p>However, I notice that something is not right in the place. Sure, everything is identical to how I remembered it before I move out of the gates and never return again, but the time set is not right. It feels like it is simultaneously dusk and dawn, not too dark but not too bright either. The sky does not contain the sun, stars and the moon, as if they are never there to begin with. I walked around the place, confused and wondering on how I ended up in the place.</p><p>Suddenly, I remember something.</p><p>And I need to run away from the place as fast as possible!</p><p>I have no idea what it is, but I sense a powerful yet mysterious force that is threatening my existence. I knew that it is explicitly confined in this school only, so I need to escape that does not open the gates. I quickly look for the nearest exits that are available in this school and I only remember two of them, one next to the cafeteria and the other is in front of the college. I realized that I am near to the cafeteria, and thus nearer to the exit. Knowing the risk, I decided to unlock my lucidity for the sake of my own safety, delivering a long jump that lets me fly for a short duration of time and I landed on the other side of the gate, right into the street.</p><p>Luckily, because of the time, there are no civilians in sight. I sigh in relief and run out of the school, never looking back again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. The Research Institution of Otherworldly Marine Biology and Extradimensional Civilizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Research Institution of Otherworldly Marine Biology and Extradimensional Civilizations</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:39 – 8:36 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in a secluded area, where it is partially filled with water, sand, blooming aquatic life and an aging shipwreck slammed in the middle of the place. The water is deep enough for exotic saltwater fishes to swim normally and freely, which is deep enough that the lowest point would be around my neck, while the deepest would cover my whole body and several feet away from the surface.</p><p>I am taking the role of a scientist, wearing my scuba diving gear and flippers, while I slowly move around the area. It is nighttime for the moment but the whole area is flooded by large flood lights, allowing me to view in the sandy ground and the water depths. I took time to explore some of the features in the area near the shipwreck, where it has some numerous holes on it. They are actually large enough that sea turtles are able to swim through and inside without any problem, making it as sort of their own safe haven. I find this fascinating and reliving, since the sea turtles are now having a space for their own safety.</p><p>The next part of the dream transports me to a village in Minecraft. As it has been inhabited by Minecraft Villagers, it has been a given. However, they are also unique as each house is assigned to a small family, and the house are designed as simples huts where the normal villagers would live and rest. It is also fascinating and developing enough that they are slowly becoming something more akin to a modern society, engaging in trades with travelers for stuff and tools such as maps, potions and other survival tools, while they safely grow their own food. They gather around in a large well with a bell on top of it, where they mingle amongst each other while the children will be running around playing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Segaduses Mustkunstnik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little exploration on the tower goes wrong...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Segaduses Mustkunstnik</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:39 – 8:36 AM</p><p>A simple expedition into a tower of unknown origins, I am clumsily following on a group of soldiers, who are only wearing modern day soldier uniforms and equip guns. I am only wearing a black leather cloak and jacket gear, as I am the only mage deployed in the group. It’s going to be a simple expedition and investigation with the strange magical activities in the tower.</p><p>One of them, the leader of the group, carries his very bright lamp and looks upon his soldiers. He gave an order to stay together as a group and should not hesitate with firing their weapons against anything lethal and dangerous in their way. I sigh and clutch into my tome, which is also the only weapon that I can hold as I need it to cast my magic spells with. Hope that everything is going to go well.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I staggered outside of town and fall into the ground, with my knees and hands on the floor. I cried bitter tears as I remember the guilt of what brought me outside of the tower.</p><p>Of all of the men in the tower, I am the only one who survives and escapes unharmed. This isn’t going to do well with my own mental health as I just witnessed some of the men dying in my own eyes while I am running from the creatures. The survivor’s guilt is strong that I continue to cry for a few seconds before I stood up, wiping my tears with my gloves as I still cannot stop crying.</p><p>Rain slowly pours out from the heavens and into the ground, though I notice that it is only a light drizzle. Still having some magical energy left in my natural reservoirs, I use a light kinesis to slowly suspend the water droplets around me. It creates a semi-surreal feeling around me, watching the liquid droplets hanging in thin air by my magic. I only look at myself with guilt, as I have enough power to do mundane spells and magic but not powerful and offensive ones to defend the soldiers against the creatures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. The House Divided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sickened with being evil for the sake of being evil and nothing good for themselves, three children rebel against their father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The House Divided</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 4:35 – 11:08 AM</p><p>There are three pale skinned demon children; one is a male with black lines styled in a grid across his face, the other another male with bald head and a deformed face where only his lips were retracted greatly, leaving almost nothing but teeth and gums, and a bald female with black makeup. Three of them decided to upstage a rebellion against their father, who is abusive to them and to the humans that they slowly gain interest with.</p><p>They are furious of their father’s apathetic responses and seek to destroy him.</p><p>Gathering up with several humans, they slowly build a force that will strike back against the demon army of their father. Though it would seem very laughable at the sight of any demon, they soon found out the hard way that the children and their fellow humans have a far better advantage than their own. With imagination, resources and creativity, they evolve their own weapons into something far more lethal, more efficient and more dangerous than they could ever imagine, with the demons only having pitchforks, swords and other old weapons. The battle against the demons, which would have been a terrifying and decisive one, instead transforms into a joke, with their weapons useless at the more complex, creative and defensive armor that the humans created. With the added skills of the power that the demon children invested upon them and the demon army is completely annihilated, leaving only the father demon, who is banished into a dimension far enough that he cannot escape from and lies trapped in it.</p><p>Years had already passed, and the humans lived comfortably with the three children. However, the two males ceased to exist in the mortal plane, with the first one died of old age (possibly of accelerated aging) and the second one “transforms into a incorporeal spirit, neither living or dead but with one of the cycle”. Only the female demon is left, who stays for the rest of her existence in a crypt where her father’s last battle took place as she guards it with her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Lost in Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mundane situation where the first time they are in a new city, it is like a new world has unfold itself in front of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lost in Japan</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:03 – 8:39 AM</p><p>My dream has finally come true, I am now in Tokyo, Japan!</p><p>It sets everything at nighttime, where the slow bustling city of Tokyo is in my eyes. I am currently walking by the pathways of the city, wet by the light rain as I cheerly walks by. Several civilians, far taller than me, are walking around, in their coats, for their own business while cars pass by. I turn to my right and to enter what is essentially a mall.</p><p>Please note is that everything takes place before the pandemic, so I am effectively looking at a past.</p><p>The mall is large, with very clean white tiled floors and polished walls. The main entrance wall is always a thick glass, allowing me to turn my back to look at the streets, where the rain droplets are present in the glass. People are walking around, minding their own businesses, while there are some neat vendor stalls present in the place, such as an instant noodles store, a store that sells random tourist trinkets and a store that sells several snacks and food. I have some yen and I ended up buying some hamburgers, as I am so starving that I cannot sit still while waiting for my brother to pick me up.</p><p>Oh yeah, my brother.</p><p>As soon as I arrive here, my brother gave me some instructions on what I should do here in Tokyo as soon as he is coming by to pick me up. He told me to go visit to a mall that he regularly visits with and let me stay there, though he gives me enough money for me to eat since I might end up being hungry throughout the entire time. It’s a pleasant experience and I manage to wait patiently for him, either by looking at strangers passing by or by eating my food.</p><p>I wonder if he’ll come to get me.</p><p>But he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. The Raze Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years after the alien invasion have been thwarted, humanity are left to deal with the scars in their home. One legendary hero volunteers to claim back what is lost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Raze Soldier</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 8:40 – 10:39 AM</p><p>One of the long-awaited dreams is finally here, the dream of a super soldier group known as Raze, and I have now look into one of the soldiers, working through the battlefield while displaying his various capabilities and skills in the field.</p><p>Deployed in a ruined wasteland, the Raze soldier wanders in the area, with his futuristic shotgun in his arms and a futuristic assault rifle in his back. The whole place looks like the outskirts of what was once a great modern city, now fallen into ruins due to alien invasion, undead surgency and the struggles of surviving in the now ruined world that is torn from the battles. Alien life slowly took its form in the place, in form of very large bulb-shaped flowers whose large and thick vines extend in many places, wrapping around whatever they could be in. He is sent here to trim down the alien foliage, to not slowly transform it into an environment that might slowly damage the planet even further, especially with their aggressive and invasive growth.</p><p>Taking his large combat knife, the Raze solider slams his blade into one of the bulb flowers, piercing through the fragile flesh while he rips it open, spraying pale yellow juice everywhere, coating some of his armor with some of the juice. Disgusted but silent, he continues with hacking the plant to pieces, effectively killing it. There are plenty more left, but it should be enough for the task.</p><p>Some of the aliens, who are synchronized with the plants, senses their flora endangered and begin to strike against the Raze soldier. They are mainly light green, possessing an insectoid-like body frame with shoulder and hip pads, though their heads are almost insect-like. Armed with organic cannons in their hands, they quickly strike against the Raze soldier, who equips his guns. He shots, dodges, stabs and brutalize his enemies, such as doing a somersault on an enemy and spraying bullets in their back to tackling one and delivers a deep slice that cuts open the alien’s chest. He does get hit, but the armor is durable enough to defend him from their attacks, making it useless to defeat him. After a several seconds had passed, the attacking aliens are all dead, with some of their body parts lying on the ground. The Raze soldier seethes his blade and holster his guns, with the battle finished. Once he has rested enough, he silently continues with his mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Battle Against The Capitol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate view where the Rebels have better weaponry and resources, but history can never be changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Battle Against The Capitol</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:38 – 8:49 AM</p><p>The whole dream is very futuristic and more like a scene straight out of Star Wars and not something from Hunger Games.</p><p>The dream states otherwise.</p><p>It sets in the air of battlefield, where the rebels are waging a war against the Capitol of Panem. It is not known when this take place, but it could be in the distant future or past, since there is a rebellion before but this one looks like a new one. I am looking through the window of a large white battle airship, sailing slowly and around a very large air station, made of shiny chromatic metals. This is one of the Capitol’s mighty space fleets, deployed as one of their stations of operations. The rebels are sent here to destroy it, as means to wreak havoc and to weaken the Capitol’s power.</p><p>While I am staying in this airship, the offensive components begin engaging with the rest of the time. The airship fires missiles and laser beams, damaging the hull and some parts of the Capitol spaceship. The spaceship tries to retaliate, but the rebel’s airships have built in defenses to destroy those turrets, effectively rendering the battle one-sided. This is one of the chances that the rebels could win.</p><p>Unless this is in the past.</p><p>Then nothing would change the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Head Spinning Red Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even amongst the elite, there will be a person who makes their heads turn to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Head Spinning Red Dress</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:04 – 7:38 AM</p><p>The dream is an entirely disembodied 3<sup>rd</sup> POV, where it sets in a fancy modern time dress party, where the rich and the powerful would attend in a private dinner for their own leisure. The attendants arrive in limos and private cars, attending in their fine and expensive gowns and dresses. The women arrive with colorful gowns, designed with various ruffles, cuts and skirts to match to their suitable tastes. The men arrive in their suits and ties, either in black or dark blue colors, with either a crest or flower in their breast pocket.</p><p>The one who truly defeats them all in looks is a woman who arrives in a red dress.</p><p>A dress that is exquisitely designed to not just being beautiful and well-crafted, but also sexy, appealing and attention grabbing.</p><p>She arrives in a red form fitting dress, which hugs her figure. Strategic cuts are present in her outfit, such as oval-shaped cuts on the side of her abdomen, a backless back in a triangular cut and a short triangular cleavage on her chest. Her dress has numerous large frills around her, from her sleeveless shoulders to her hips. At the end of her skirt are large frills that wrap around it. Her design is very exotic, and it catches many of their attentions, and certainly makes the women even more envious of her looks.</p><p>Seeing that she arrives early, she smiles and places her neatly curled dark brown hair as she struts in the red carpet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Festival of the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Attracting someone else's attention isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, it can be useful to get on what is truly that you deserved for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Festival of the Queen</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:13 – 8:37 AM</p><p>Today is the Queen’s Day and certainly the town is getting lively for now.</p><p>I am in a town that is built in the ruins of a large and expansive tropical and semi-aquatic civilization, now their ruins left behind. In its place are some small houses that make their home in the place, using the ruins walls as a good defensive wall against certain critters that would harm the townspeople and her crops. We are in the marketplace, a small square-shaped area where it has a large square-shaped glyph in the center, aged by the flow of time, while tropical trees grow in its unique mix of sand and soil. The townsfolk are busy setting their market stalls and stores, getting ready for the Queen’s arrival.</p><p>In their local traditions, the Queen would visit the town’s market first, where she will examine in the goods and products from her citizens. If she picks something that she likes from the store that she likes, it is declared to be one of the finest in the town, a major bragging rights for the store owner as it will attract more customers. The competition is thick, and they are trying to make products that are really appealing as well as their best.</p><p>As for me? I will be looking for some eggs.</p><p>Using a small rowing boat, I use it to traverse some parts of the outer parts of the ruins, where I have set my home with. I have grown myself with a few vegetables, but I also raise some chickens. These chickens, being a different kind from the typical chickens, prefer to live in a small island, which only has a lone tropical tree in the center and were guarded by wooden stick fence. It is unknown why they are like that, but it has been theorized that these chickens absorb nutrients from the sandy soil, which seems to contain stuff that it enough for their diet. Of course, it is just my guess since it means there is less stuff to clean and feed with and as such, their eggs would be the same.</p><p>Once I reach to the small island, I get off from the boat and went into the chickens. With white plumes and red crowns (fleshy parts in their head), they are almost indistinguishable from regular chickens. There are only few of them and they are all egg-laying chickens. I carefully take some of the eggs, which is the size of my hand, and went back to the marketplace, to begin with my presentation of products.</p><p>We reached the marketplace in time to see the Queen appearing. With a large silver ballgown-like dress with stiff shoulder pads of metal and a tiara, she carries a simple golden specter, where she waves with the excited subjects. I stand near to my stall nervously, as I am having some doubts of whether my product could be appealing to her and would earn her special blessing. She passes by the other owners, where she inspects on the goods and products and is satisfied and cool with them.</p><p>She turns her eyes over my stall, a set of beach chicken eggs.</p><p>With a soft walk that her gown brushes to the short grass, she inspects in the beach chicken eggs. She takes on with herself own hand and smells it. It is stated that beach chicken eggs, because of their diet from the sandy soil and sometimes from the ocean, will have the scent of the ocean, making it exotic to foreigners but also appealing to the townsfolk, as certain delicacies would be easier to produce with them. The Queen opens her eyes and smiles, approving with the eggs.</p><p>I was smiling and thanking her.</p><p>The secret of making it approved is that one of the signature quality checks is that high grade beach chicken eggs must have a strong scent of the ocean, as it means that they are not just well-fed, but also has a strong connection with the sea and it makes the egg good for plenty of food stuff. Low grade beach chicken eggs would have a moderate to faint scent while poor and bad qualities eggs will have no smell or bad smell, possibly from the fecal matter present in the chicken’s rear. Chicken poop is still present in high grade eggs when collected and it is our job to clean them, to make it safe for consumption since we don’t want another occurrence of a thing called E. coli outbreak in our town.</p><p>I am happy that it has been approved. Now that it is done, I decided to polish the eggs and clean them before I put them in sale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Minecart Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short preview of someone who has a cozy time while ducked in an underground shelter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Minecart Express</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:48 – 7:25 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in an underground bunker. As opposed to something barren or boring, it is large and expansive, filled with various objects that would be very useful for survival underground in case a great disaster happens, such as rows of magic ingredient supplies, food and drinks, self-sustaining indoor gardens and pools, equipment and other stuff. It also goes around, with a minecart in it.</p><p>I am taking my time to explore the place, since I am now stuck underground with loads of food and items. I accidentally push the minecart and it is now on the roll, in which I quickly ran into it to try to catch it. This dream seems to have go on for a bit while, as trying to run and catch it is hard to do so because the minecart rolls very fast. Still, having a base like this is something that I would be envious with.</p><p>It would be better if there is someone with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. A Fond Sad Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nostalgia can make us even more saddened and lonely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Fond Sad Memory</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 11:37 – 8:39 AM</p><p>I was sitting in the car, leaning by the window. The pandemic had hit hard, and our normal lives have been altered, whether for the good or for the bad. Still, there are still people who are trying to have their regular uninterrupted lives going on, though it is getting a bit hard due to rules and regulations.</p><p>Eventually, we stop by a small town, where I jump off from the car to slowly explore. I sadly frown, as the people are enjoying with their normal lives, while I just arrive from newly escaping the troubling life of being in a community where cases are getting higher and higher. Still, I prefer to try being immersive in the place.</p><p>Suddenly, a young man passes by and our eyes met.</p><p>I suddenly remember.</p><p>He’s one of my former classmates in my senior high school days… and one of my crushes.</p><p>We stare at each other for a few seconds before I notice that he is wearing a suit and tie, and there are some dirt spots in it.</p><p>“Umm… your suit.” I pointed out quietly, in which he notices that. I quickly move in and dusted his coat, in a sudden act that I had no idea why I am doing this.</p><p>“Ugh… thank you.” He thanked me, though he sounded awkward in my presence. I continue to watch him as he slowly walks away and into destination unknown. I sigh sadly, and began to think of nostalgia and sadness, and the shame of the interactions that never truly happen in real-life.</p><p>The feelings of having a crush still remains, still living in my dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. The Battalion Against The Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The worlds are merged and a threat to this merged world is arise. An agent of one of the Twin Gods is sent to rally forces to vanquish it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Battalion Against The Darkness</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surrealistic</p><p>Time: 11:32 PM – 8:37 AM</p><p>The dream is a long tale of several warriors, from different sides of life and race, coming together by a powerful Agent-Hunter of the Creators named Ira, who needs their strength to fight against the ever present Darkness, which is threatening to disrupt the natural order of their world, even if it is all but a patchwork universe created after an unspecified accident that leaves few universes broken and shattered, fewer more destroyed and countless of lives lost.</p><p>Together with a Fire Sprite from an unknown land of sprites and a stray Cutiefly adopting an alias called Hombee, the party travel towards an underwater region where humans (who are altered in a way that they breath water and air and have become their own subspecies of humans) and Bikini Bottomites. Despite the latter is present, the culture of the region has been completely altered, resembling more of Midgard but without the advent of Mako energy and the toxic presence of Shinra. Home to an alternate version of the Shinra’s own private army, the Shinwa Army (Myth Army so called because they are trained for the purpose to defend their country and their ruler, the Sea Dragon King) were having their routine training of their men and women. With only Ira can breath and not to disturb the public even further with an appearance of a Fire Sprite and a strange tiny talking insect, he uses a spell that hides them in his pocket and casts another spell that allows him to breathe normally underwater.</p><p>The Shinwa Army, dressed in uniforms identical to their old life except with new additions of red, were training in rows under the underwater heat of the sun, practicing in their lethal users of their batons. I sit by a large coral-like tree while I patiently wait for their training session to finish. Once it is finished, the rest of the army went off to take their break, or some just went home for their rest. As some of them were wandering around for their break, he jumps off from the coral tree and move around to look for the commander. Because of their uniforms very identical with each other, trying to find one is a herculean task, if not by the appearance of a soldier whose uniform is taking shades of white, making him resemble like the old version of where they come from.</p><p>With curiosity, he places his hand on his hip. “So, you need one of our finest men for the job?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” I replied politely. “I am Ira, one of the Agents of the Creator. I wish to borrow one of your men in my mission to vanquish The Darkness.”</p><p>The Shinwa Army begins to think and place his glove finger in his chin. “I see, a powerful being such as you need help from mortals. I’ll see of what I could do.”</p><p>Turning his head towards a lone Shinwa Soldier leaning by a coral tree, he waves his hand to grab his attention. “Hey, soldier. I need your presence here!” The silent Shinwa Soldier saw his commander and calmly walks toward him.</p><p>I stopped my breath.</p><p>The same fine built in his body and arms, the stoic expression in his partially hidden face and the identical baton and rifle that are strapped in his hips. He bears a strong reminiscence of Harrisson Chu, one of the warriors whom I eventually grown attached to… at the cost of sort of messing up his life. I feel guilt rushing in my blood again and I try to remain my professional front.</p><p>“This young man here is one of our best men.” The commander said, giving a friendly pat in the back of the soldier. “Hey may not talk much, but he’s very good with baton and rifle.”</p><p>“I-I see. He’s a good addition to the team. I’ll take care of him.” I said, giving a short nod. The commander smiled and nods at the soldier, who takes a few steps to get closer to me. I nearly flinched and stepped backward, afraid that I might discourage him by my actions and gave a short nod before both of us continue to walk down the path.</p><p>“Say, I haven’t learned your name.” I said to the quiet soldier, who looks at me. “If you do not mind, may I know your name?”</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>The four of us are quickly running into a large circular room, with our weapons and magics ready. Taking my silver wand, we rush into the center of the room, where we will be facing a foe that is in league with The Darkness.</p><p>Spreading across several feet and is several inches thick, this is a very large slime-like creature with no definite form, existing only as a large blob in the floor. Its color is black, but with iridescence-like effect that creates a glossy and semi-colorful form like oil with sunlight shine down on it and dark purple gaseous-like aura. This creature is trapped in the room, but should be exterminated as quick as possible, for its existence is a threat to the natural order.</p><p>I point out my wand towards the creature, aiming it while I gather magical energy. “To my side, my brave warriors! Hombee, cast supportive and offensive light magic enchantments in our attacks. We need to destroy it as fast as possible.”</p><p>The Cutiefly flies forward and faster, using foreign magics that creates a short breeze of light that encapsulates us with light magical energy. We fight into combat with The Darkness Blob, with our magics and weapons ready.</p><p>The strikes first, creating an appendage to pierce to the ground. Because of its speed slower than us, the Red Shinwa Soldier and I dodge out of the way. The soldier snarks at the giant slime’s slow attack and delivers a quick but powerful swing from his baton, with the light element that delivers a cutting blow that spills some of the slime away from its limb. I conjure with my magic wand to fire an explosive spell of light energy that severs part of the limb off, causing the slime of darkness great pain. I smiled and quickly ready another spell, while the Fire Spirit and Red Shinwa Guard fire bullets, both physical and magical, at the Darkness Blob, ripping holes that are slowly being filled and healed due to the light that slowly “burns” its body.</p><p>Hombee took this as a cue to unleash a dusty wind of light energy that is very deadly to the slime, irritating it and causing the slime to sizzle up. The Darkness Blob twitches in pain, rendering it motionless and helpless as I unleash more explosive spells of light into it. With the Fire Sprite and the Red Shinwa Soldier firing light-powered attacks, the blob is blasted and shot to various pieces. Because it has been reduced and weakened to an unbearable level, the Darkness Blob could not handle itself and regenerate back to health, and slowly decays and evaporates into nothingness, with the dark purple smoky aura slowly dissipating to nothing.</p><p>Our outcome is very good, and we have successfully defeated the creature. However, our task is not yet over…</p><p>Going over to the next room, it is very identical to the previous room and has a strange object that is also very identical with the Darkness Blob. However, it is just a substance, a nonliving thing. The party wonders in an addition of a new structure as well, which appears to be a curve-like in front of the substance. I suddenly have an idea and used my powers of flight to mold the slime substance, as I have suddenly realization that the magical dark mold can be used to transform into various stuff and dimensions.</p><p>The perks of being an Agent.</p><p>Using my flight and wand, I carefully mold the slime around and use my flight to navigate around the area, ensuring that the special effect of the slime substance will initiate. Despite it can be helpful, it is still made with harmful darkness, so I manage to keep distance away from it as to not come into contact with it and the possibility that my skin will be sizzling from the darkness. Eventually, the darkness blob has been morphed and transformed a lot, slowly turning it into a large crystalline tree with sharp crystal leaves and a shiny and shimmering crystal trunk.</p><p>This is an object of Light, not Darkness. However, since I have further knowledge to invoke it creating an object of Light, this is probably intentional in my part.</p><p>A large hole in the trunk is present, which is a portal into a whole different dimension. The rest of the party all agreed that we can enter safely into it and we slowly climb into the hole. We actually ended up climbing in the trunk and branches, where we found a cluster of thicker branches that would be safe for us to sit in and relax.</p><p>Now that we have taken time to sit down, I look over at my own party. We have a Fire Sprite, a Cutiefly, an altered human who breathes water and is a member of the Shinwa Army and me, a Hunter-Agent sent by the Exalted One on a mission. We sit here to take a breather as I peer through the branches, which allows me to see that we are very high in this tree. Below us is an expansive forest, and a large green mountain in the distance. There are also some birds flying in here, with turquoise green and sapphire blue plumage that feeds in the nectar of the flowers of this tree. This scenery is enough to make us relax, something that would be deeply appreciated for all of us.</p><p>Now that we are a bit relaxed, it is time for us to have a small chat amongst ourselves, from our origins and birth to our current lives.</p><p>The Fire Sprite is the first one to choose, and I notice that she looks very anxious about it. She begins to slowly speak of her history as we all look into her direction.</p><p>“Umm… I am a daughter of a chieftain in my land… We are worshippers of the Exalted One and regularly maintain our sacred traditions to serve it… I am supposed to do a sacred ritual for the Exalted One as a duty in our family… but The Darkness attacked.”</p><p>As she slowly continues to explain, she slowly breaks down crying, covering her face with her hands. “I’ve lost… everything… The Darkness stole everything of what I have lived for… I’m so lost.” She quietly explains, slowly crying as she continues in telling her past. The Red Shinwa Soldier feels pity on her and comforts her, gently patting her back in an attempt to calm down.</p><p>The dream ended. But it is best presumed that the rest of the warriors have similar backstories, the lost of their original homes, family and friends to the Darkness and are willing to go with my path to get rid of it, earning them their vengeance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grand manipulation of history and the world itself, a staple among powerful deities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Game</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 12:28 – 11:12 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in a post-apocalyptic world, where everything has now been infested with the infected corpses, known as Zombies (explanation of slowly discarding calling undead creatures zombies will be present at the end of the dream), where they ravage the land around them. There are only a few survivors, fighting for their lives in getting rid of the undead. I happen to be in the area as well, where I am soon joining with the new traditions of the locals here in this world; slaying the undead like nobody’s business.</p><p>After a certain amount of time, I ended myself in a square of a certain building in the ruins of a city. Equipping myself with a rifle, some grenades and a gun, I carefully strut around the square, passing through the ruined vehicles, rubbles of some fallen buildings, closed off gates and holes in the ground. Even then, I would be encountering some zombies, who will be slowly walking towards me and try to kill me with a bite or claw. They are no match with my abilities, as my usage of guns allows me to spray numerous bullets into their direction, turning some of them into swiss cheese. Some that still survive will get blown to bites by my grenade. However, I cannot stay here to kill the rest of the zombies, as I have a certain goal in my mind.</p><p>The building is tall and imposing, with it made of steel and blue reflective glass. The building is familiar, but I cannot pinpoint what makes it so. Regardless, I believe that this is where my current objective is, to go inside this building to see if there are any clues to survive this madness. I quickly holster my gun and run straight to the entrance, avoiding any obstacles in my path.</p><p>And I have reached it.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>With the fresh breeze of aether wind, I peer through the world below us, which is mostly covered with clouds. The only thing that pierces through the thick cloud layer is a large crystalline tower in blue and white, like a large dagger pointing high in the sky. Among the other things that are above the clouds are snow capped mountains, and the sun-lit horizon by the distance. I am standing at the top of a large chunk of land, with buildings and shrines made of white precious stones and with various precious stones and metals. Looming down to the world is like a god watching down in their creations.</p><p>Following me behind are two very tall women, each of them clad in flowing robes with feathers and fur in their shoulders. These are goddesses, though their roles in life are unknown. It is all widely accepted that these goddesses are playing a bet with each other, playing with the lives of the world as part of their game. I, too, join their game, but also have an agenda on my own.</p><p>It is very simple, win the game at all cost, no matter how grave the consequence is.</p><p>(NOTE: The reason why I am slowly discarding with the use of the word “Zombies” is because there are already various types of these creatures in the dreams already. Additionally, using zombie into an undead person who does not exhibit the characteristics of a stereotypical undead is a possible slur directed towards them. Also using zombie also implies that they are mindless slaves of Voodoo magic practitioners, which would probably doesn’t sound even better. There are other various reasons, but these two are the more common ones. I hope you may understand me of not using them frequently.</p><p>However, older dreams that still have this wording will still keep their original words and content.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Death, A Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death is interpreted differently by culture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Death, A Blessing</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 2:48 AM – 12:28 AM</p><p>Walking down on a road is a lovely human couple, a pair of teenagers who are in love with each other. They are walking down on a path that is dark and empty, as it is already night time in their world.</p><p>Sadly, I swoop in for the kill.</p><p>As they are caught in surprise, I quickly target into the girl first, as my procedure would get in the way. I did a sweeping kick and knocked her out with some magic, before I turned to the guy and quickly stabbed him with a small black shard into his chest. He winces in pain but is speechless and couldn’t react well as I robbed him of his scenes. Using my magical gestures, I use a spell that will extract his soul, and let it fly off before it disappears to the afterlife, effectively killing him. I would do the same with the female as well, since I cannot have any witnesses lying around.</p><p>And that shard? It is just an excuse to cause some random damage into the physical body itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. The Dragon Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Void is a special dimension that is the emptiness between the spaces of universes themselves. Its involvement in the creation of the multiverse is unknown, but it is widely hypothesized that the Void is far more ancient, so ancient that the first dream doesn't even exist at the time and many believe that the Void is the primordial version of the multiverse itself, long before it became what it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Dragon Ruins</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 2:08 – 9:35 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in the Rift, the same area where the floating city would be. This time, the dream takes place in a different part of the Rift, much farther from the floating city and its floating pieces, and into an isolated area, dubbed at the Dragon Ruins.</p><p>Instead of containing anything draconic and such, the Dragon Ruins are a set of disorganized buildings, mostly from the modern era of European origins, that are arranged randomly and chaotically, such as a roof with a roof above it, L-shaped building that it just windows and walls with no doors in sight, and strange vortexes in black that either transports you into a different place or same area but with changes in the laws of gravity and perception, such as turning everything (within the area at least) upside down, walking in walls, or in the dark version of the place. There are also some sculptures of dragons decorating in the perches or roofs, either statues as tall as gargoyle statues used at the top of churches and buildings or little statuettes. Wandering around the place would be a trip field, and otherwise boring as no lifeforms are ever present in the area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. The Power of Vengeance Against That One Doer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotions occasionally get in the way of a person's work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Power of Vengeance Against That One Doer</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 2:08 – 9:35 AM</p><p>Once my task with drowning a whole house in the world of Minecraft, I knew that my task is complete. All it takes is to increase the overall sea level to drown the mangrove forest around the log cabin, to conceal everything of the house from the surface.</p><p>My job is done, and I am now transported into another world.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I manage to find myself in what appears to be a building in a street of a city, particularly in the outskirts where only small houses are present. I land myself in a small thick shrub, where it is revealed that the building is walled off by iron fences and concrete wall, separating it from the street. There are only thick grass that is growing on the soil, while the concrete building stood silently, towering over the invasive growth.</p><p>So, this is where the next mission will take place.</p><p>Slowly dusting myself off the leaves, I step on the grass and slowly search for a way inside. To make my mission a bit more complex, I realized that there were some gang members who took over this building, turning it into one of their bases of operations. Since I need to keep my operations very low, I need to be stealthy enough to bypass their systems, lest they might see that I am here and would end up ruining my mission.</p><p>Lightly threading through the tall grass, I silently slink through it, pressing my back in the walls and found a nearby entrance. There are some of the thugs present in there, carrying black guns to deal with anything that is in their territory. Holding my breath, I quickly dart in quietly and reach for the stairs, all without them seeing my presence as it should be. I found myself in a hallway of the building, where there are no guards stationed around the place. I sigh in relief and decided to take my regular steps in the place, taking time to survey in this area.</p><p>There is a staircase that will lead to another floor of the building, as well as two doorways that would lead to two different rooms. It may be a bit of an inconvenience to try looking at different gates, but I believe that it is might not hurt a bit and decided to explore on the different rooms. Holding my pistol. I quietly went through a room, looking for something.</p><p>In room one, I have discovered that it resembles an average and normal classroom, with various wooden chairs stack around randomly in the places. The place is also well-lit though it doesn’t have anything interesting to look at. It’s also empty, so I have nothing to worry about.</p><p>The second room is appearing to be some sort of a machine equipment room, where heavy machines are found in the place. Strangely, they are very quiet, as if life had not been flowing in its system. The noise would be enough to drown my footsteps, but it appears that this is not the case. Still, the guards and personnel cannot find me in the floors above them, to my relief.</p><p>Now that there are no places to explore. I decided to head back to the hallway and into the upper floors.</p><p>While it may be of a convenience, I found myself in the rooftop of the building. There are also some of the heavy machine equipment lying around the whole place, which are also lifeless as with the previous room. Curiously, this place is also devoid any life, so it’s bound to be a bit emptier. This is more of a great relief to myself, as less people mean less chance of someone being alerted of my presence. This is a strange place for me to conduct on my mission, though it is as vague as with my previous mission. Nonetheless, I decided to continue to investigate in this place in silence.</p><p>While I am walking in the rooftop, I hear some sort of a commotion down below. In spite of the huge area, there appears to be sounds of people fighting. I get tense, since I am worried that it could be a decoy or some people who will catch my presence. Beginning to be more cautious and silent, I slowly approach to a spot where I could see things better.</p><p>As I have thought, there are two people fighting and arguing at each other. One of them is a thug of the group, the other is a woman in white dress. The girl appears to be a hostage of the group, who is very defiant and refuses cooperation. The grunt is frustrated of her shit and just shots her dead in the spot. I silently gasp, and slowly becoming angry.</p><p>Ruthless men who dare to slay other people for their nefarious goals, how dare they!</p><p>Needing a weapon of vengeance, I pull out my sniper rifle I carefully aim the gun into the grunt, who casually walks away from the scene…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Verdancy of Recruitment for War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whom you fight in a war is decided by your choice of allegiance, whether fellow mercenaries or common foot soldiers of empires and kingdoms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Verdancy of Recruitment for War</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 2:08 – 10:39 AM</p><p>Taking place in a set of strange ruins, I am taking my dagger out of my sheathe, and I aim it in front of a group of enemies. With a sly smirk, I rush towards an unexpecting soldier, with a quick slice of my knife piercing deep in his flesh and ripping it from top to bottom diagonally to the left, with blood and meat bits flying around.</p><p>The ruins are flying high in the air, and we happen to be in the lower sections of the ruins, where we are standing at the top of rows of squares filled with glyphs, ensembles and signs of a long-lost civilization. There are two different factions that are in war with each other, one in the colors of olive green and the other is in the colors of rust red. I choose with the later, and together with my noble warriors, we strike fast and brutal against the green faction.</p><p>After I have just killed a man and pull my knife, now that he’s dead and I am looking for my next target. Natalia, who joins with my side after sometime while I am looking for some good recruits, rush forward and kills another man with her daggers, slicing his chest and neck before kicking his corpse away. The sight and smell of battle tingles my inner, more bare instincts, as I am very thirsty to spill some more blood. Several soldiers surround me, but I only smug smile as I cast a fire ball in my hand and throw it into a group of soldiers, where it explodes with a force enough to knock some off their feet and ripping the rest to shreds.</p><p>I quickly turn my attention to another. I’m not gonna let that one escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. The Four Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Man cannot dominate nature without dire consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Four Fairies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 2:09 – 10:34 AM</p><p>In the midst of an ancient, mystical forest, groups of men in modern day equipment are marching in the forest, determining to hunt down some exotic prey. Having no regards of its magical properties, these foolish men are walking down in a lack, where large towering rock pillars are present as well as crystal lavender colored water shines in the fair evening light. They are to hunt down the fair folk, and they are going to do whatever it takes to makes sure that they are dead.</p><p>The men soon traverse in the lake, walking in their boots to hunt down the fairies. The fae folk took this as a chance to retaliate against the foolish mortals, using the power to take away their souls from their bodies, effectively killing them without inflicting wounds either physically or magically. The fairies emerge from the mushroom-like rock pillars, where they quickly snatch the souls of the unexpecting humans.</p><p>The four fairies all resemble women in long dresses and unusual hair color. All of them have one color for their dress and hair, and they are styled differently. There are violet, cranberry red, light green and pale blue dresses and dark brown, blonde, green and icy white hair. They also have realistic skin tones, such as brown, dark brown, white and pale brown. The other features that separate them from regular humans are their sharp ears and the ability to fly and no legs, as the skirt of their dresses are their “legs” in some essence.</p><p>Now that the foolish men are dead, the fairies celebrate in their victory of their bloodless slaughter, dancing in the air with wisps in their hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just want to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Walking</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:06 – 6:38 AM</p><p>The whole dream takes place in a city block, at night where everyone is busy sleeping at home. It is already very late at midnight, and yet, I still remain awake.</p><p>However, the only thing that is stuck in my mind is that I wanted to go home.</p><p>This city is not my home.</p><p>Still upset that I am left here alone and far from my home, I prefer to spend most of my time walking down the streets of the city. I stay constantly away from the lamplights, as I am only wearing a long, white shirt, boxers and shoes, and I ended up looking almost naked throughout the whole time. Fortunately, no one dares to go out of the streets at the time of midnight, so I am constantly alone in my lonely and homesick walks.</p><p>There are some random thoughts coming across my mind, and they all involve of wanting to go home. Of course, they also had some schemes on how it would work, such as hiding myself in a compartment in a supply cart and slowly wait for them to reach a certain part of the destination, where I would jump off from it and start running home. Then again, I am willing to wait for the gates to be open, so that I can go back home safe and sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Heritage of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It will be inevitable that, no matter how far a race and people could go to avoid conflict, they will always go back to war, whether literally or figuratively.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Heritage of War</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 12:01 – 10:31 AM</p><p>My name is Dante von Runeforge, only son of deceased Agatha and Simon von Runeforge, certified and registered Necromancer and mentor of Necromancy, possessing several Einherjar in which several of them are also legendary warriors and high-ranking soldiers and stationed in Alpha Centauri, somewhere in an unknown world.</p><p>With my black coat, I wander in this base of this strange new world. We have situated our base by the mountain side of this world, where it is has a perpetual mist around the region, making it a bit wet. Our bases are all oval in shaped, made with silver and black steel, while some of the buildings are set within the open areas of the cliff. My boots land on soft moist grass, and I turn my head around, sometimes looking at the mist, cliff or buildings. Several of my kind are seen walking around, in different uniforms as soldiers are stationed in various posts. There are also some civilians as well, usually facility staff, lucky relatives or researchers.</p><p>Recently, a little girl in blonde hair, light purple dress and black heeled shoes, went into me, looking at me with curious eyes.</p><p>“Hey, mister.” She said. “Are you Dante von Runeforge?”</p><p>I nod in agreement.</p><p>“Well, someone here is looking for you. She’s waiting in one of the small buildings here.”</p><p>“Is that so? Well, I’ll be on my way. Thank you, young child.” I said and turn my back, walking towards one of the “small buildings” that the girl describes. Contrary to what she thinks, it is an egg-shaped like building with some of the windows looking cages, situated between a hole in the wall.</p><p>The building contains a simple wooden desk and a chair, with a small parchment of paper and ink with a writing pen in it. Despite of our technologically advance status as a race, our base’s resources in terms of living commodities are a bit underfunded, but then again, we are currently living in a newly discovered planet, so it explains of our very bare and basic stuff. Hilariously, the general’s office, local necromancy vassal facilities and morgue are probably well-furnished, since the former would be a nice place for the general and the latter two are for my specialty, as I am a Necromancer.</p><p>The person should be around here somewhere, but she’s not in the building. Curious, I decided to go out through the other way.</p><p>In this path, I found myself in another part of the base. While there is some grass, this spot is dedicated for “cliff springs”, springs that sprout from the side of the cliff and forming small pools in it. The cliff springs also has separate springs, shaped by the rocks and ended up looking like giant mushrooms with caps facing upwards. As we have a strong code of protecting the natural wonders, we decided to leave this cliff spring alone, letting it thrive in its own.</p><p>Standing by the shore is an Ibieani, a holy woman in cloth. She’s a Samebito, with white skin and red eyes as a sign of albinism and wears a white long-sleeved formal top with slight puffed up shoulders, black gloves, white very long skirt that reaches to her ankles and black boots. Her head is covered with a black and white veil, to protect her eyes from glaring light. She welcomes me with a slight bow of respect and looks at me with those red calm eyes.</p><p>“Greetings, sir. I assume that you are the famed Dante von Runeforge, isn’t it?” The Samebito priestess asked.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Good. We have a small problem to deal with, sir.” The priestess continues to speak.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>The town of Kromia is a fairly pleasant view, where the town’s simplistic red-roofed houses form the rest of the town. It’s signature appearance is also helped by the appearance of small rivers, market stalls and a plaza in the center of the town, representing all the qualities of what makes it an ideal Arcadia, a utopia-like setting where it sets more in the rural areas.</p><p>Despite of this sense of Arcadia-like atmosphere, there appears to be some problems.</p><p>Apparently, as the townfolks are moved into the left side of the town, there are some wild creatures in the loss of the area, endangering them. This also causes a small-scale panic among the local populace, who wish to run to the nearest safe zone of the town. I calmly walk around these parts, where I am giving comfort to the people and asking interviews from the civilians. The commander wishes me not to engage in combat, as I am too valuable to be sent in the front lines for this time (Necromancers are rare and few graduate from our course due to how fucking hard it is to memorize with the glyphs, spells and how expensive it is, second only to Summoners).</p><p>The people say that it appears to be some sort of giant beasts, but others say that it seems to be wild animals attacking them because of competition. The latter opinion is the most logical of them, as it would make sense since Kromia is recently built and some of the wild animals, many of them dangerous if encountered alone, are still present.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I’m now back at the base, after I have dealt with the problem in Kromia.</p><p>Oh, and I manage to get myself a brand new Einherjar, a sniper who was killed while we are out in the wilderness, drowned in a small pond while his spine is shattered by a strange mechanical creature.</p><p>I return to the same area as with the Samebito priestess, who is still present in the place.</p><p>I decided to have a short chat with her, since it’s getting a bit dull from my return to the base. She’s satisfied with our performance though she didn’t speak it out and moves into a different topic, where she would love to speak of it.</p><p>“You probably seen these ponds, did you?” She asked, looking at me with curiosity. “These cliff springs are a natural wonder and are very exotic geographical features. I have heard that there are plenty of these in the planet, which would make it quite common. However, I was also concerned that we might end up blocking or removing them from the area, which is bothering for me because some species of creatures are also living and depending on it. I suppose that we should not be destructive in our projects and should leave it be.”</p><p>“My suggestion is that, we should respect it and leave it unharmed and unspoiled. Maybe you can swim, but it’s a bit chilly for a while, so perhaps in a warm day, you could do so.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” I replied.</p><p>While we are chatting, a mechanical sphere slowly appears from the sky and descends, with fiery thrusters from his machine. This is General Ghyranth, a rather notorious Heanvian general who has intense racial hate against the Ibieani Samebito due to historical conflicts. The Heanvians is a group of Humes (I suppose, Humans for the real people) who are native in this planet, where they thrive and live. We have recently established diplomatic relationships and peace amongst each other, but then there are also tensions between both sides, especially since we have committed some rather unsavory actions towards the Heanvians.</p><p>General Ghyranth is a short man using his steampunk-like spherical armor with aerial boosters to navigate around. He sees the Ibieani looking at him with surprise and curiosity, one a Necromancer Hume and the other a Priestess Samebito.</p><p>Angrily, he points his leather glove index finger at us. “You… YOU! How dare you parade yourself into our world with your filth. I will never forget your kind’s actions against us!”</p><p>Ah, yes. He is probably talking about the massacre in Damascus.</p><p>While we are still warring against each other, our attack in Damascus is rather brutal. While we do not kill any civilians, we unleash an all-out attack against the Grandalian Army, one of the countries where we have some serious tension against with. Our soldiers that were deployed in that area were mostly Samebitos, with some Elfin, Dovahkins and Humes participating, and we are all equipped to our best spells, staves, weapons and machines. The Grandalian Army consists with soldiers in thick armor and weaponry from the Medieval times, while the Ibieani army has a futuristic mix of medieval and modern weapons as well as advance magics. This does not fare well with the Grandalian Army and is best described as a “massacre” rather than a “battle.” Since then, we realized on how our actions in this battle is and strives to minimize them as much as possible. Grandal still hates us for this one event, especially with the Samebitos that are participating with.</p><p>Unfortunately, his anger is directed to a priestess, who is not only was absent at the time, but also recently arrive and has no knowledge of this event.</p><p>“General Ghyranth!” I called out his name, surprised and shocked of his attitude. “What do you want from us? Why are you directing your hate towards a holy woman?”</p><p>“You Samebitos lay waste to our finest men in war!” The Heanvian general said bitterly. “I will never forget on what you have done to us! I will avenge and kill you filthy scums for what you have done!”</p><p>“General Ghyranth what is the meaning of this?” I called him out, with the Samebito priestess surprised and disturbed by his actions. “Are you trying to kill her because of what her people done to you?”</p><p>The Grandalian General refuses to answer and points his steampunk-style gatling gun against us. “You spill blood, you’ll pay with blood!”</p><p>Having no choice, I pull out my staff, while the priestess pulls out her own. Engaging combat against the general feels wrong, moreso as he is one of the respected people in Grandal. But he choices to attack an innocent priestess for the crimes of her people is a step I will not dare to take and would fight back against him.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I will be having my revenge, you scrawny dogs! One day, you’ll see the might of the Grandalian Army!”</p><p>A bright flash of light and the heavy, clunky general disappears.</p><p>I sigh and place my staff safely in my coat’s pocket. The general’s actions are harsh, lashing out his hate against people who are not even involve with the event. I really hope that he doesn’t do anything extreme and might end up causing another war, this time with the Ibieani and the Grandal nation.</p><p>While I pat my coat, I turned to the priestess, hoping to ask her if she is okay.</p><p>I was appalled on what I have looked at.</p><p>The Samebito priestess lies on the soft grass, dead. Her red blood spills in her dress and in some of the blades of the grass. Her hand still clutching to her staff, tightly as her last breath left her body. General Ghyranth actually killing a holy woman like her is a crime that is severe, severe enough that it will cause an issue between the relationships between Ibiea and Grandal.</p><p>I silently gasp at the body, but knew that her death is very recent, and I might still be able to communicate her soul.</p><p>Walking towards her body, I use my magic to slowly pull up the soul from her body, allowing it to materialize its form of the priestess.</p><p>“Will you join with me in my latest report to the general?” I asked the Samebito priestess politely, as part of the procedures in storing a soul into my body and in part of making of a new Einherjar. “This act shall not be forgotten nor forgiven.”</p><p>The priestess nods in agreement. “Certainly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Heritage of War: New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still part of the dream "Heritage of War".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Heritage of War: New World</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:01 – 10:31 AM</p><p>[This dream segment is in-lined with <em>Heritage of War</em>, but the placement is not specified. Officially, this appears first before <em>Heritage of War</em>.]</p><p>Tugging in my coat, I grab my staff and take a short survey in our surroundings. My men, consisting of a group of several black armored soldiers, clutch in their weapons, such as one man holds his halberd in one hand and the other is polishing on his high-grade rifle. I sigh in my breath and decided to explore on the area.</p><p>We are in a short expedition of this planet. The whole place seems to be rocky mountainous region, where the rocks appear to be made of black material, short green grass, large puddles of water and constant mist in the air. The place is barren with life, except with the grass on our feet for the plant life and ourselves for the extra-terrestrial life. There is nothing growing or living in this place at all.</p><p>All with the strange appearance of what seems to be a bunch of scraps on the ground.</p><p>Except that these heaps of scrap is actually a beast itself.</p><p>As soon as an Ibieani sniper slowly threads into a pond next to the heap of scraps, the beast quickly comes alive and delivers fatal slash in the back with rusted sharp claws, which digs deep into his flesh and shattering his spinal cord, in which he falls into the ponds face down, with blood pooling down into the water. We are quickly alarmed by and the captain quickly order us to hide or run away from the creature.</p><p>As I duck under the tall grass, I took a peek into the creature itself. It looks like a random creature that seems to be vague in what it is based on, but appears to be some sort of a chimeric beast, with a large cog-like object in the neck that reminds me of the manes of lions, and a long sharp tail that is like a scorpions tail. It also has sharp claws, which is useful with felines. What makes it hard to discuss is that it looks like a very aged and rusty machine, with silver and bronze steel in its muscular legs and thighs, a face of a bearded ancient man in where the face would be anatomically be placed in, and very large bat-like wings in its back as well as small winglets in its front paws. It’s a very strange and dangerous creature, with our advance weapons would take a long time to destroy it due to its completely metallic body, fast speed and lethal techniques.</p><p>Our group has been dispersed, slowly went into hiding in the environment to escape from the creature. I silently peer through the grass, watching at the creature looking at its surroundings to find its prey. It is too late for me to rescue that sniper, as he is slowly drowning in the water, made worse that his spinal cord is severely damaged that there is little that we could do in the place like this. Perhaps, once we have defeated or steer the creature away from us, I will properly prepare his body and maybe make him my Einherjar.</p><p>Remaining hidden in the glass is not a good idea, as the creature might start prowling around and might discover my location  or will step on me with its claws. As I slowly crouch down and move to the right, I watch at the creature carefully as it is trying to look at the area. There is a ramp next to me, which would safely lead me to a higher ground, where not even the creature could get me. Once I am behind its back, I silently run upwards, so I am now safe from it. The creature took notice of me running from it, but can’t do anything as I am far from its reach.</p><p>If only we could defeat it, but it is in a highly different manner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. The Blood Disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's basically Ebola, but in steroids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Blood Disease</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:01 – 10:31 AM</p><p>A deadly disease spreads around the town of where I live, catching many of its people unguarded and many succumbed to it. Some say that it could be an Ebola virus used as a bioweapon, others say that it is a punishment from the gods or nature. But it is widely agreed that the disease is even more lethal and infectious than it, earning the name The Blood Disease.</p><p>As opposed to many diseases with a wide variety of symptoms, the Blood Disease is simple and carries its name, the bleeding of blood. Whether you are sweating, crying, spitting or releasing body fluids, it will be coated with blood. If it gets more aggressive, blood will be forced out from your skin, slowly bathing the whole body with blood and slowly killing the person via anemia. In short description, victims will be mostly covered in blood, and, due to constant blood loss and the fact that they saw their own blood coming out from their skin, slowly drives some them to cackling insanity, trying to latch into uninfected people in order to feel “whole again”, infected the person in the process.</p><p>I was going out of the bathroom, with a towel in my head as I am drying my hair. The whole place going on fire, as the infected people are growing nuts and trying to reach upon people who are still uninfected, trying to feel clean. I am shaken by this disaster and quickly ready myself to escape from the town. Suddenly, the door in my bathroom is slammed open, turning my head in surprise.</p><p>It’s my little brother, smiling manically. His skin is completely covered in blood and he is laughing with great insanity. He’s been affected by the Blood Disease, which is already in the later and more lethal stage of it. He’s already in the deeper edge and is setting his eyes into me, wanting to get a hold into my clean skin.</p><p>Before I could have enough time to react, my brother quickly ran towards me and poke me with his bloody finger. I swipe his hand away and quickly ran in a nearby open door, running as far as my legs could carry. However, I realized that I have no become infected as myself, as blood slowly comes out from my body like. I couldn’t help but laugh in denial and insanity as I soon succumb to my ailment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Mediumship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Using the power of consulting and speaking with spirits to use.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mediumship</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:43 – 7:02 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in my house… or what seems to be. However, it has been revealed that the place is haunted by various malevolent spirits, who have transformed the place into a place of fear and dread. As for me, as I have been raised (in this dream) as a medium, it is my sacred duty to banish the wicked spirits out of my home and to the afterlife.</p><p>Wielding a sacred staff, I visit my old home. It is very dark, even with the very lights on, barely any light shines inside the place. The whole place is teeming with powerful dark presence, and darkness roots itself in many places of the walls literally, obscuring on its original, pure state. Using my medium abilities, I can feel the spirits trying to spiritually choke me with terror and dark magics, seeing that I am a threat to their new territory.</p><p>However, I refuse to bow down on these uncleaned foes. Using my staff, I wave it around while using my hand to concentrate in my powers. The spirits silently wail, and I can feel my body slowly loosen up, as the spirits slowly have no control over me.</p><p>Continuing with the ritual, I begin to make various complex gestures and staff swinging move sets to collect the spirits, to round them up to their intended destination. Once all of the spirits are here, I immediately send them to the gates of Purgatory, where they shall be judged by the sacred order, slowly turning the home of what I have once live back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. A Malfunctioning Gem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her behavior is somehow unsettling and unacceptable. We need to change her back, even if we have to do the unthinkable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Malfunctioning Gem</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 12:43 – 7:02 AM</p><p>The Crystal Gems of Earth finally manage to reach in a hallway of a Gem building. Consisting of Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and an Aquamarine, the crew are sent here to confront of a foe, a blue Jade who has gone “wrong”, likely due to a corruption or some defects in her gemstone that makes her act that way. As there is little way for them to detain her, they resort to shatter her. Luckily, Steven (after his previous experience with a life-shattering event that revolutionize gem-related biology) knows a way to fix her back, even if the experience and order that his companions will do will be very extreme.</p><p>The crew manage to find the Blue Jade, wearing blue aristocrat clothing while water spikes are suspended in the air around her. She turns her back, staring vacantly at the people. With her hand facing to them, the spikes are sent flying towards them, letting the Crystal Gems moving out of the way.</p><p>Having no choice, the team results in a fusion. Going with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, they soon are joined with the Aquamarine, slowly bathing their forms in white light. Soon, the light disappears, and a brand-new figure stands in its place.</p><p>A massive yet thin figure, it looks very alien compared to the gem fusion that Steven knows. It has a very wide, constantly flowing flat skirt in blue, thin pencil-like body with numerous equally thin arms with three fingers, an oval shape head with a black oval above the chin to represent the mouth and glowing white oval-shaped eyes, while the three gems are placed in the center of the forehead. This unnamed gem fusion is a very alien and non-humanoid, making it jarringly different from the rest of the gem fusions that he sees.</p><p>The broken Blue Jade stares at the fusion emotionlessly. Opting to end the battle as fast it should be, the fusion lifts up the Jade with telekinesis, slowly raising her up in the air. Using a powerful grip, the telekinesis crash itself, crushing the Jade until it is poofed… and the gemstone shattered. As the telekinesis grip slowly loosens it, the shards slowly fall from the air, but Steven manages to catch it in time, using his bubbling skills to keep it safe.</p><p>Now that the Jade has been shattered, they are now ready to send it back to the Reincarnation Chamber, to begin with the gem anew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. SpaceX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Earth of Mars? People right now are debating on whether they should leave the planet or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SpaceX</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:34 – 8:39 AM</p><p>A very mundane dream, where I found myself in a complex building.</p><p>However, I recognize the design of this building. It bears a striking resemblance of my building back when I was an elementary student!</p><p>Of course, now that it has been modified into a residence building, things are going to be a bit different from what I have remembered.</p><p>And I ended up semi-naked, only wearing my boxers and very large white shirt, so I have to thread the place carefully and silently.</p><p>Luckily, there is no one around the halls, so I can just take some eavesdropping by the doors or windows, where it would be safer and quiet, while getting to hear on what the people are talking about.</p><p>After hearing through those spots, I manage to get some pieces together. Apparently, there is a space program known as “SpaceX”, where it seems to be a program that allows people to travel from planet to planet. Some of the citizens that are living in these complexes have been given tickets that allows them to go to Mars, the first (probably) experimental planetary trip, using a rocket that would travel in space. Fascinating information, but also a bit troublesome and worrisome.</p><p>Human technology is slowly advancing faster than ever, from smart phones to better space technology gadgets. With the advent of space exploration, things will be bound to be more different than ever. It’s truly a significant step in humanity, but I am also a bit troubled. I have a sense that this rocket will only be a one-way travel, which means that once they board it, there is no going back to Earth, or would take an even longer time to return there, considering the distance between Earth and Mars.</p><p>This information makes me worried sick of those people. But this is not the place for me to think of such thoughts. In fear that I might be caught in this state of attire, I quietly slink away from the view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Necromancy Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking in two souls of untimely deaths and dealing with a rogue Necromancer, just another day for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Necromancy Judgement</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 8:41 – 10:46 AM</p><p>Two lifeless bodies are lying down on the concrete.</p><p>One is a fair toned man who is also a tlatchlibol player and a powerful warrior, with his body possessing a soul of his deceased twin brother.</p><p>Another is a young girl with brown, squash-like hair, whose main power is to summon plants as well as a powerful warrior and hoping to be a useful member of society.</p><p>Both of them die of unsuspected and unexpected cause together, with the former dying in his 20s and the latter dying in the age of 16.</p><p>A figure of a young man slowly walks into the body, looking at the corpses in his feet, Kneeling down, he picks up the souls of the deceased, slowly lifting them up and communicate with the souls, with the souls slowly taking form of what they used to be alive.</p><p>Hunoch, Xiboch and Nanu are now standing in front of an otherworldly psychopump, who specifically recruits them for accompany a heroine to stop a goddess from their world’s destruction.</p><p>Hunoch and Xiboch are happy to feel their presence again and are happy although they are upset that Hunoch dies. Nanu, however, breaks down crying, as she barely reaches the age of 20 and her life is suddenly cut short. Hunoch and Xiboch, for all their attempts to try being aloof to her because she’s a young girl who has romantic interest on them, took sympathy of her and reach down to comfort her, as dying in an age as young as 16 is very traumatic for her.</p><p>“I may ask of you, will you join with me in my quest?” Dante said to the three warriors who stood in front of me.</p><p>Hunoch, Xiboch and Nanu are unsure of themselves. For their belief, they will be expecting to be sent into their own version of the afterlife. But to meet with someone who not only is a practitioner of a more sacred art of Necromancy, it causes them a dilemma on whether they follow the Necromancer or continue on their journey to the afterlife.</p><p>“Your deeds are powerful, aiding with a piece of Kala to defy her and save the world.” Danta said, putting his gloved hand in his heart. “It’s a tragedy that you three all die at the same time, barely even living your life after the quest.”</p><p>“Will you come with me for my holy cause? To cleanse this land of soul defilers?”</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Hunoch begins to speak first. “Yes. You never seem to pervert the dead, instead you are like a demigod or something, swooping the dead for warriors for a holy cause.”</p><p>“If brother follows you, I’ll go too.” Xiboch said. “I’ll never stray away from my brother, and I will always with him.”</p><p>It’s Nanu who has more time to think of the decision before she eventually decides her answer. “Yes… I’m fine coming with you… But please… Don’t leave me alone Hunoch and Xiboch… I’m so scared…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Nanu.” Hunoch said, comforting Nanu.</p><p>“Yeah, we won’t leave you alone in here.” Xiboch said as well. “We’re… happy that you like us. We promise not to abandon you.”</p><p>Happy that the twin brothers comfort the little girl, Dante smiles and said to the three of them. “Thank you. I’ll tend the bodies to make them presentable and then we’ll continue on our journey to eradicate evil. Take your time to say the last words to your mortal shells before we go.”</p><p>Having reach to an agreeable term, they all nod and allow the Necromancer to respectfully tend the bodies.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>In an old derelict wilderness, an ancient factory once stood in the place, where the internal mechanisms are still mindlessly active. However, it is where a soul defiling Pokémon resides, where he travels around, stealing and damaging souls to turn them into dangerous “Soul Spheres”. Dante quickly run into the heart of the factory, where nothing but the grass grown earth and parts of the machinery are still inside.</p><p>Angry that a well-respected Pokémon such as a Keldeo practicing black magics, Dante quickly confronts the Keldeo, pointing his staff towards him.</p><p>“Defiler of souls!” He said, glaring angrily at him. “How dare you walk in these lands unrepentant!”</p><p>The Keldeo only looks at the sacred Necromancer and gives a short cackle before he continues to speak. “Well, what do we have here. A self-proclaimed psychopump? You are more of a necromancer as I do and is also a defiler of souls.”</p><p>“Speak nonsense, fiend!” Dante rebukes back. “Your time is limited and you will soon face the judges of the dead and your soul will be weighted for your sins!”</p><p>“I think not!” The Keldeo said, summoning six Soul Spheres into his side, to defy against the more benevolent necromancer.</p><p>Seeing that there is no choice but to engage into combat, Dante sighs and pulls out his staff, twirling up in the air. “To my side, my noble Einherjar!”</p><p>Six different warriors emerge from Dante’s staff, where they materialize to his side. Hunoch, Xiboch and Nanu appear by his side, with Hunoch taking in place while Xiboch acts as the guardian/weapon spirit (Stand), as well as two Navar army swordsmen, an Ibieani bo staff wielder and an Ibieani sniper. Their weapons are ready as they engage into combat against the defiling Pokémon.</p><p>Focusing on attacking the Soul Spheres, Dante and his Einherjar quickly attack. Hunoch (using Xiboch as his ball), a Navar swordsman and the bo staff warrior quickly launch an all out attack against a Soul Sphere, obliterating it in several seconds by a spectral thick rubber ball, shamshir and bo as it has no time to defend itself and is destroyed once the attack is over. Long range fighters (Dante, Nanu and the sniper) and another Navar swordsman attacks another Soul Sphere, starting with a spiky ice barrage from Dante to a very large plant emerging from the ground of the soul creature and a devastating sword blow from the Navar swordsman.</p><p>With two down, the remaining foes quickly start to attack the Dante and the Einherjar. However, their attempts have been blocked and evaded, such as Xiboch defending his twin brother, Dante moving away from the Keldeo’s sword-like swipe from his horn, the Navar blocking with his shield and Nanu kneeling down to avoid some deadly spikes. Just before they could get a breather, Dante and the Einherjar quickly strikes back, this time focusing on their attacks on the Keldeo. This results with ice barrages, sword slashes, bo thrusting, thick rubber ball slamming and dangerous plant growth sprouting.</p><p>What happened to the rest of the battle is unknown, which is very frustrating. It’s better if we can get to see the actual outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Spy in Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have no words for this silly fantasy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Spy in Plain Sight</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:05 – 10:39 AM</p><p>Sneaking into the President’s room is a very easy task for me to do so. All I have to do is just sneak through the door and there, instant access to the room!</p><p>Remind me why the guards are not stationed everywhere in the building, which is very confusing in my part.</p><p>Reaching into the private room, I found myself in a room that is best described as a small private library, with a desk near to some windows that serves as the main desk. Bookcases, ragged carpets and a small table with a tea set, this is quite fancy. However, the only thing in my mind is that I have to find that secret message that the President secretly hides in a secret compartment, so that I can expose it and destroy his career once and for all, with a big middle finger into his face that is filled with shame and disgrace.</p><p>Of course, if it really happens.</p><p>Searching my hands around, I am trying to find that secret message that is showcasing in his corruption and shameful deeds. It may seem to be hard, but I realize that it is stored in a telephone-like recorder, something perfect to check and investigate on it. Secretly turning on my secret recorder, I begin to play on the recorder to hear its message.</p><p>Drug delivery, misinformation targeting against various individuals, child exploitation and various human rights violating acts, these are what the message contains, truly disgusting words, sentences and phrases that all highlight that this man is a very corrupt, evil and dirty scumbag, someone who should never get the position as a president.</p><p>Now that I have recorded it, I began to feel worried that the recording can be heard through the walls. Hastily, I went into the window and flung it open, to take a peek from the outside world to see if there is someone who might see me escape or trespassing.</p><p>However, a guard took note of my presence.</p><p>And I let out a silent “OH SHIT!”</p><p>Using my own mind, I try to imagine that time is rewinding fast, back before I have flung open the window.</p><p>And it really happened.</p><p>I sigh in relief, taking this as a chance to think of another way to escape. Now that the windows are out of option, I decided to formulate myself another plan to escape, especially to remain undetected since getting caught by the guards will be something that I fear the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Dream: Uridin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dream: Uridin</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:58 – 11:38 AM</p><p>A semi-random dream, where it prominently sets place in a rural area, where there is a small forest of coconut trees, tall grass, a ruin of what was once a house that was placed in the area, a small wooden tower made of bamboo and wood that is slowly starting to decay, and wraiths and banshees abundant in the area, all making the place a perfect spot for me in getting a nice country view.</p><p>Sigh.</p><p>After scrambling and climbing up high in the wooden tower, I calmly collect my breath and look at my surroundings. Apparently, the behavior of the spirits seems to have a pattern depending in the time of the day, where they disappear for a while and in a slightly longer period of time. This is considered as good news for myself, since there are some people who are interested in following me here and I have to make sure that they won’t be running in trouble.</p><p>Especially since I am the only one who can use magic that can harm them.</p><p>A small yellow car is seen driving by the empty dirt road, being ridden by a familiar man who wears an oddly shaped cap…headgear…thing, styled like horns. The familiar man, Terrance, gives a slight smile while looking at me and gave a thumbs up, signaling that it is ready.</p><p>Okay, I should be able to do this. With me being as lucid as I could be in this dream, I should be able to do the most common dream ability.</p><p>Extending my hands, I jump from the tower and successfully fly in the area. However, I choose a low glide, just a few feet from the ground, as I use it to “enter” the ruins so to speak, by flying through what would be the doorway. As getting a little bit lost and turns while not getting hit on the stone walls, I found two horses, one brown and one white.</p><p>The rider of the white horse is also present, presenting as a knight in blue and gold armor. His armor covers everything, from head to toe, and carries a small flag in his back, rising up high and slowly swimming in the wind. The knight beckons me to ride on the brown horse, in which I politely oblige, as we can feel the presence of the banshees and spirits slowly going back to the area, a sign that we should leave the place… and fast.</p><p>Riding in its saddle and letting the horse move, the blue knight and I have traverse back to the house once more, and reach to the main entrance of the house, where we ride our way out of this place once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Annoying Shadow Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Annoying Shadow Children</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:38 – 7:18 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in an abandoned tunnel, which is made of bricks, some old electrical wirings, old fashion light bulbs and general pre-modern underground tunnel feel. It also has some random areas dark, and it would be very susceptible to be attacked by random ghosts and dark creatures.</p><p>So, this is a call for the job of some annoying shadow children.</p><p>Also known as the Phantom Balloon Boy Brigade.</p><p>Annoying as they might be (and some of them would die from a single successful blow), they are one of the powerful groups that can handle with the menaces of the tunnels. Combined with their raw power, crafty magical spells, and relentless and savage techniques to make sure that every enemy “inhales their dong like an enragement child”, the PBBB keep tearing through rows and rows of enemies and opponents like hot knife in a butter, making the job easy.</p><p>The thing is, if these kids are getting out of control…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. False Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>False Paradise</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:38 – 8:39 AM</p><p>The dream takes place in an exquisite-looking futuristic city, where everything is shiny, bright and clean. The people are happy, the birds are flying in the air and nothing suspicious and wrong is going on right now.</p><p>Well, except everything is but a digital illusion.</p><p>In reality, the place still looks futuristic, but with black stones in gothic art style and general dystopian feeling, everyone is stuck inside in their houses, no birds are flying and it has a constant drizzle, giving a hint of mist and fog in the surroundings.</p><p>This looks like a random job of a random rebel going against the oppressive government.</p><p>Climbing and leaping through one of the arches, a young woman in black hoodie, black face mask, blue jeans and sneakers is jumping at the arches of a large cathedral-like building, scanning at the surroundings for safe spots to land on. She knows that the people are being held back against their will, by feeding them illusionary images to keep them satisfied for a temporary while. However, this causes them to be stunted, and thus have little idea on the actual truth. She is one of the people who knew that their simulacra of a paradise is false, building up in lies and deceptions made by their government, and joins with a secret order of rebels to free everyone and lead them to the truth.</p><p>While she’s having an internal train of thought, she accidentally slips her footing and nearly fell down to her 50+ feet fall of death, quickly grabbing a grappling rope that allows her to swing to a nearby safe spot. She sighs in relief, and silently vows never to lose concentration while jumping around again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Sugar Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sugar Witches</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:38 – 8:07 AM</p><p>Walking down on the barren and dark fields at night, I quietly tug in my backpack and pull up my scarf, walking these lands by myself. The journey is lonely and somehow unnerving, as I am all by myself in this place, with no other people as my companions.</p><p>The whole place is somewhere in the wilderness, right between a mountainous region where an abandoned mine is seen and next to a sugar cane farm, also abandoned because this dream takes place in the world of Left 4 Dead, where regular and special infected are running amok. However, they are mostly absent to my relief, so I wouldn’t have to get worried about encountering them.</p><p>Except one type, of course.</p><p>Witches.</p><p>Witches are special infected, which turns them into incredibly pale women, with sharp and deadly claws, hypersensitivity to sound and light, depression-like symptom that causes them to cry and wail and extreme aggression to anyone who attacks her. A general rule of thumb is that everyone should steer clear away from Witches, lest angering one not only makes her kill you faster than you could blink but will also attract a horde of Infected coming to your way. Unless you know what you are doing, killing or even fighting a Witch is inadvisable.</p><p>What makes the Witch not worthy to be featured in this dream?</p><p>Dozens of them are found in the abandoned sugar cane fields.</p><p>As the Witches are attracted to sweet taste of sugar, many of them flock around the fields, making it very dangerous to wander around at night. Made even worse is that the tall stalks would be high and thick enough to obscure some details, making it a nightmare.</p><p>Fortunately, one of the mines has a nearby functional elevator, so I will only pass through some parts of the fields, and cage myself inside of it, so that I can proceed to the next zone, and hopefully to a nearby safe and secure site.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Another Dimension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Another Dimension</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 11:35 – 7:39 AM</p><p>I woke up in my bed, feeling lightheaded as this is now the start of a new day. Getting out of the bed and wearing my clothes, I went into the living room, trying to find something to take my time such as reading or not.</p><p>A series of knocks can be heard from our door. Curious, I walk towards the door and slowly open it up. Finding it strange that some people are that early at the time like this.</p><p>As I open the door, the people outside are revealed to be the Classic dancers of Scream &amp; Shout. They are decked with their usual attire, black shiny leather-like clothes dubbed with numerous golden embellishments, golden accessories and cool sunglasses. All of the four dancers are in front of my door, looking at the doorway as they see the house’s owner arriving.</p><p>And it happens to be me in regular clothing.</p><p>The second dancer, whom I would dub as Céline, is the one who handles with the speaking matters. She is the friendliest of them as I have observed, so greats me politely. She explains to me that they are travelers who wander around the multiverse, usually for mundane adventures and travels. Currently, they stop here to visit my location, since it is a certain point of interest to some travelers.</p><p>Céline gives me a golden pendant, something that is not worn by any of the dancers. She says that it is a good luck charm, in case that I would need it when ever I will be going to another universe. After some nice words of encouragement, the Scream &amp; Shout crew left my house, in mysterious ways.</p><p>I was a bit baffled, as they jump came and go without anyway for me to do so.</p><p>But it’s worth a shot to see if I can move around elsewhere.</p><p>I see a strange door in front of my gate, made out of oaken wood. It seems that they move through the universes with these doors, so I decided to take a shot and went through it.</p><p>The next moment, I found myself in my own home, but everything is upside down!</p><p>As a consequence of not being from this world, I quickly fall back into the door, as I fear that I might fall into…where it might be.</p><p>In another universe, I found myself in another version of my world, but everything is made of water. Not just any water, but it also appears to be water of different properties. The concrete is water, the car is water, my house is water, and even the dirt is water. The sky remains blue with clouds, however, and this might be a very weird dimension or universe. The water’s solid enough for me to walk on, but the fear of being dragged down by the liquid is a realistic consequence, so I decided to jump back to the door.</p><p>The next reality jump, instead, takes within a cavern. It is large and spacious, but with several holes that indicates that this is just above the ground, with enough sunlight to make things clearer and brighter. Made of dark soil and stone, I can feel the fresh breeze in this area by the wind-blown through these holes.</p><p>There is an injured pegasus resting inside this cave. Adorned with white feathers and fur with pin tips at the wings, the creature’s wings appear to be limping, with the wings resting in the dirt. The wing seems to be limp or hurt, and might be the horse’s broken leg, render it also tragic. I carefully examine the pegasus and, by the pure power of being a virgin, it reveals that it has a minor sprain, with no serious bone or tissue damage. It is a relief, and it can be fixed with a minor patch.</p><p>Still, it made me wonder what sort of trouble the creature underwent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. The Cavalier’s Principle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In an alternate universe, Anja encounters an old ally who approaches to her with an important news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Cavalier’s Principle</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:38 – 8:51 AM</p><p>Ajna went back to her village in Ashwat, having been rebuilt back to its former glory. The young woman is happy to see that the place where she calls it her home is finally brought back to normal, after it has been torched to the ground by the Navar state and some of its villagers (including her adoptive father) have been killed. Peace has been restored and Kala manages to live with Ajna to be with her again but to live with humanity, and Dhar is taking charge in leading the newly reinstated Navar State.</p><p>But something is amiss and she can’t help but look away.</p><p>Razmi’s sacrifice is something that is dug deep into her memory, where she jumps in to stop her rampage. She also misses the company of many of her allies, several whom she became deep friends with her. Though a peaceful life will be great for her and Kala, Ajna misses the thrill of adventure with her allies and frie–</p><p>“AJNA!”</p><p>A deep and manly voice is heard from the village borders, a voice befitting for a man of justice. A figure is seen at the border, clad in golden armor that covers his head, chest, arms and legs, black spandex-like material for the rest of his body and a red ragged scarf that is flowing in the wind. Through the blue light from his helmet, he waves a hand, to catch Ajna’s view.</p><p>This is the Naga Rider, a famed superhero in Tai Krung city and one of Ajna’s trusted Incarnates and friends. Strangely, he is seen beyond his city and next the borders of Ashwat without his partner Owl Rider. This brings a strange of unease when a protector of the people suddenly appears in her home’s footsteps.</p><p>“Woah, hey, Naga Rider!” Ajna greets back, running towards him. She manages to catches up to the man himself, standing in front of him while his figure stood taller than the heroine herself. “What are you doing here in Ashwat? Shouldn’t you be in Tai Krung?”</p><p>“It’s Ginseng!” The Naga Rider replied, panting. “They… We found something bad! I don’t know if they are okay, but we have to find them fast!”</p><p>“Woah, calm down, Naga Rider!” Ajna says, surprised to see that he loses the heroic hammy edge and sound more like a concerned and frightened adult or parent. “What do you mean you and Ginseng are in trouble?”</p><p>The Naga Rider only scratches his head, confused or a bit embarrassed. “I…I don’t know… Ginseng and I got separated while we are in the forest…I supposed that we could find them!”</p><p>“Will do, Naga Rider.” Ajna nods and smiles, before she steps into the forest. “So, shall you lead the way?”</p><p>The superhero nods in agreement. “This way, Ajna.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Running in the ancient ruins found within the Ashwat Forest, Ajna can’t help but try to add some logic to where Ginseng would be. If a botanist such as her would be in the place, she’s surely going to find the memorable spot of where Ginseng would be, in a patch of Kaempferia Galanga.</p><p>Also known to simple people as the ‘Resurrection Lily.’</p><p>“Ginseng! Honey!” Ajna calls out as she and the Naga Rider reach into a secluded part of the ruins, where clusters of resurrection lilies are seen growing. In the center of the foliage is Ginseng and Honey, who are sitting patiently yet cautiously in the plants. Ginseng smiles happily and runs off of to meet the group, hugging a relieved Naga Rider first before hugging Ajna next.</p><p>“You found me!” Ginseng said. “I was so relieved, I thought that the monster would come and find me here earlier.”</p><p>“I never thought that you will come back here in Ashwat for more of those lilies. What are you guys up to?”</p><p>After propping herself, she stood next to the Naga Rider. “I’m just going on an errand to search for a way to cultivate some resurrection lilies for commercial purposes…which would happen <a href="http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/226598/LucidDreamer777">if only…Nuna didn’t die…</a>”</p><p>The mere mentioning of Nuna causes the party to feel their stomachs tighten, as the deaths of three (two, technically, but counted as three) of their allies, one whom is planning to help with Ginseng, is still fresh in their minds, especially with Ginseng as she’s trying to find something to “bring back the dead” with botany before giving up. Ajna is silently frustrated and saddened by this, blaming herself to failing at least avoiding another death.</p><p>“…yeah…So I was looking for seeds when we were attacked by this large monster.” Ginseng continues, explaining of her and Naga Rider’s misadventures. “We can’t fight it so we run off. However, I saw a person fighting against it!”</p><p>“Another guy fighting the beast?” Ajna says, wondering.</p><p>“That’s right! We have to help him!” Ginseng exclaimed, concerned.</p><p>“I have no idea how long that person will last, but we have to help him.” The Naga Rider suggested, turning to Ajna. Ajna nods in the suggestion and quickly takes action to find the beast and the person.</p><p>She’s not going to wait for another death to come around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. The Day Approximately 75% of All People Died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In an event the world ends, someone survives, but the beasts that lay their marks on it makes survival difficult.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Day Approximately 75% of All People Died</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 12:38 – 9:33 AM</p><p>I woke up from a nice bed of where I lie, slowly stretching my arms and jump out of the bed, with my boots stepping into the wooden planks of the floor.</p><p>I calmly walk out of the door from the room of where I was. The hallway is partially trashed, with some of the wallpaper peeled off and the carpet floor has missing patches in it. Papers, debris, leftover traveling bags and other random items are scattered around the floor. Some of the windows have their glass pane busted and I remember seeing a dead body of a futuristic soldier sprawled in the floor, with the blood already darker and dried up.</p><p>I happily skip past through the doorway.</p><p>However, I sigh sadly and eventually getting tired of it.</p><p>Outside of the ruined complex and into the small front yard, I survey around the area and looking at my left and right. There are still the same fallen building debris that I have seen from days ago, as well as discarded baggage and corpses of people, many of them futuristic soldiers. The blood that has been spilt during the disaster is already darkened and dried up, leaving behind thickened crusts of red in the ground and around the bodies. In spite of everything that is bleak and dark for the day, the sky is clear, blue and bright, right as if nothing entirely bad has happened to nature itself.</p><p>The stiff air is still present, but days of being standing, sitting and resting next to dead bodies dulls my senses of smelling anything rotting from it.</p><p>Picking up my backpack, I quietly walk down the dirt path of the road. I remembered that there is a couple of building next to an abandoned and ruined resort, where the five-star hotel that is looming by the distance is still present, albeit with chunks of it out of the building and into the ground below. Seeking to find the nearest room so far and a good weapon, I quietly walk up from a set of stairs that is meant to be hidden for some staff until the day Armageddon has arrived, which has now been exposed to only those who have survived.</p><p>Climbing up the stars, I eventually found in a certain part of the resort, where there would be large pools, cottages and a staff’s building. Of course, with most of the stuff here, it has been wrecked and the pool is empty, while the building has a large hole in it, as well as a wrecked body of a futuristic soldier. I calmly gaze upon the ruins before I enter the staff building.</p><p>Cannot even go up, but then the kitchen is relatively intact. I check in some of the tables to see if there could be of anything good for myself.</p><p>With nothing else for here, I calmly walk out of the building and slowly started to go down to my next journey when I remember something, something that have happened days ago.</p><p>When people weren’t expected to think of it, vast otherworldly creatures invaded the world. They are not of creatures that we think of in fiction, like the zombies, vampires, aliens or even any fictional monster that we could think off. Instead, we are greeted with gigantic rock flying snakes that look like Mayan statues, “spider rock pillar creatures with four sharp legs” and some sort of a creature that decimates and kills people in several seconds. For all that we have known, we are never totally prepared on these creatures, and now society has been crumbled down.</p><p>I silently sigh and continue to walk down on the road, though with extra caution as to not draw any attraction to anything it will be, and to make sure that I will be to sneak through and keep my distance from anything suspicious, including other humans.</p><p>I hope that I won’t end up encountering anymore threats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Diving Through The Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A descend towards a hole leads to a large room with some lifeforms in it, ponies and a rock-based creature.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Diving Through The Rabbit Hole</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 3:02 – 6:59 AM</p><p>Falling down from a large tube, I found myself in a gigantic room, made of thick concrete, with pillars and the ground full of sketches and glyph lines that seems to signify that this place is of cultural or religious importance. The only sources of light are from arcane blue flame torch lamps and the shining surface light from the numerous tubes in the room’s ceiling. I landed into a large stacking pile of dirt, which seems to be of unknown material because it looks like coal but does not tend to create a dusty and dirt impact. I slowly stand up to get my balance, since falling from several feet high non-lethally is quite a dizzy sight.</p><p>Turns out that I am not alone in this room, there are also other people and creatures here as well. Six of them, precisely. It turns out that they are actually the Mane Six, who found themselves in this room the same way as I do. Unfortunately, and shockingly, they don’t know each other, as if they are stricken with a memory losing problem or magic that keeps them from remembering who they are. This is very shocking, as these characters that the public knew and are fond much, they have a loss of identity, leaving them sitting in the group, confused.</p><p>My first thing to do is to approach them, to see if they are alright. But then I detect a seismic activity here in the room, shaking the room and causing some dirt and rocks to fall from the ceiling. Everyone is stiff as a corpse, scared to do if something bad happens. My blood turns cold as it’s a sign that a creature, which made this room its home, might emerge soon. Scared in the possibility that it will happen, I pull out my magic staff and held on my ground.</p><p>Emerging from a large rectangular hole in the room, a massive creature emerges from it. It is somehow snake or eel-like, due to it sliding in the ground with its body. The creature is appearing to be of flesh, but with thick hides of stone. It hisses with a deep dark forked tongue that lashes out from its close mouth, and the sound of rocks scraping by the floor is heard when ever it is moving. Its arcane blue glyph-like eyes are staring at the mere creatures in front of it, frightened ponies and a humanoid holding a staff.</p><p>Rather than striking down, the creature’s head lowers down, but the eyes are still staring at me. I am surprised that it doesn’t strike me down with its strength, strongly suggesting that this creature is actually smart, dangerously smart. Whatever it is, I am still cautious it is, for the eyes seems to tell a different tale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Hired Guns and Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a fearful encounter with a rock-based lifeform, they decide to hire a pirate for an expedition to a tower of magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hired Guns and Swords</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 7:01 – 10:31 AM</p><p>Clutching on my white magus coats, I stood at the top of dark brown wooden planks of a small pier, where my dark brown knee-length boots are present at my feet. The soft breeze of the sea air brushes my coat, slowly swaying to the air, while the sea green water faintly splashes into the wooden pillars of the pier. The whole setting is a coastal town, known for its ships and sea trades, where dark brick houses with red roof shingles and chimneys, wet markets and a large clocktower are built in the area. It also has a tavern, where seadogs and adventurers would spend time having a good booze, jobs or basic tomfoolery among the locals and travelers.</p><p>Incidentally, I am also planning to go to the tavern to meet a certain someone.</p><p>“HEY KID!” A woman in black trench coat calls out from the distance. “GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE A SEA SERPENT WILL SNATCH YOU!”</p><p>“Sea serpent?”</p><p>As I mumbled at her words, a large snake-like head quickly emerges from the water and slams it towards the pier of where I am standing, shattering it to splinters. I have managed to move out of the way and landed on the rocky ground, which is several feet away from the attacking creature.</p><p>Interestingly, it seems to be a creature mixed with organic and inorganic features. Its skin is encased in concrete and rock, adorned with ancient symbols and glyphs, with the head blocky and resemble more like a statue of an unknown region and has glowing turquoise eyes. Heavy as it would look it, it seems to have made the waters its home.</p><p>The black trench coat woman quickly run to my side, as I am scrambling on my feet to get back at the pillar. “Hey, kid! Grab my hand!”</p><p>Hurriedly, I jump upwards and grab the woman’s hand with my own. She grabs my wrist and pulls me up high in the concrete road, where she holds me protectively as we watch the sea rock snake slams its head on to the black cobblestone ground. It doesn’t hurt the creature, but then it slowly looks around before slinking back to the waters, having lost its prey.</p><p>“Woah, kid. You seem quite rough down there.” The black trench coat woman said, looking at me as I properly stood up in front of her.</p><p>Now that I have a better and clearer look at her, I can get to see what she looks like. She is a black-haired woman with short tomboyish hair, a black leather trench coat that is open to reveal her white undershirt, black pants and black boots. She has a rapier in her holster belt. She’s a pirate, for sure, but she’s also an affable and approachable one as well, as it is her quick thinking ability to save me from the creature’s maw is what sets her apart from looking like a mindless thug.</p><p>“Glad that I manage to make it in time. Name’s Eia.” Eia said, greeting to me while she extends her hand towards me. I calmly grab it and we shake hands. “You’re one tough cookie to be saved by a pirate like me! So, what’s your business here?”</p><p>“I’m looking for something.” I replied, putting a finger in my lips as I was thinking. “Something about ruins. Wherever it is, I am given the internal urge to follow it.”</p><p>“Ruins, huh? What sort of ruins are you trying to find?”</p><p>Suddenly, I begin to remember what I am looking for. “A tower, where books and magic are said to be stored there! It is said to be found in the sea of this town, recognizable by the seashell-like designs of the structure.”</p><p>The details seem to make Eia interested, but she doesn’t seem to sound keen. “Well… that’s quite a trip I would say. I’m not sure if I would be joining with you for the quest.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ms. Eia.” I said, assuring. “I have known my way to the tower, and it involves with a little magic.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good to know. If you are needing any help from me, you can see me in the pub.” Turning her back and slowly walking away, she looks back at me and smiles. “See ya later, pipsqueak!”</p><p>Now that I am back safely to town, I begin to take some time to slowly explore the place. I head to the town square, where a well is built in the center of the place. There are also some random civilians in here as well as sailors and seamen. It is currently a normal sunny rest day for the people, so there is barely anything for them to do except spending time for their own personal leisure time. Guess that days of work will tire them down and people really do deserve their rests.</p><p>Except for some, who are workaholics.</p><p>Going to the tower of magic is a bit of a hard quest, especially since there might be more company that I couldn’t deal with. I decided to head to the pub, where I am going to meet with Eia, the Dashing Pirate. The tavern is packed with people, who really like to drink and nothing more but to enjoy with alcoholic bliss. Eia, however, is very easy for me to find; which is a lone woman in black sitting in a table in the farther, more private part of the pub.</p><p>I approach the pirate, who is finished with drinking a tankard of beer earlier. “Hey.” I greeted, raising a quick hand.</p><p>“Oh, hey pipsqueak.” Eia said, looking at me with rosy cheeks. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>“I’m ready to go to the tower, Eia.” I replied.</p><p>“So, you have made up your mind, eh?” I nod in reply. The pirate woman gave a hearty laugh before she stood up. “Alright, pipsqueak. We’ll be set sailing with my ship by a minute or so. Be sure to prepare yourself, in case we can’t go back.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Eia.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>The trip to the tower ruins is slightly different than what I have imagined.</p><p>For all its worth, we are forced to travel at the break of dawn, and the waters surrounding the tower is surprisingly crunchy, such that sometimes navigating ships would be a bit tad difficult due to the crunching waters and the dark sunless sky before it shows up. Still, Eia and the crew of mages survive, and we manage to enter the tower of stored magical knowledge.</p><p>The first floor is mainly blue, with wooden bookcases dotted around the walls as well as some tables that contains knowledgeable trinkets and items. There is a spiral staircase in the far right center of the tower, which would lead directly upwards to another floor and room.</p><p>Of course, the place is loaded with various magical constructs that were designed to protect the tower, from animated tomes of magic to vaguely human-shaped swirling energies with deep blue capes and wizard hats.</p><p>We have entered in combat against these creatures, using our weapons, skills and offensive magic against them. I am no conditioned to fight them head on, unlike Eia who wields a pair of swords in both hands, while I took out my tome to begin casting spells, making me the long-range caster and attacker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Another Dog Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have brought this to myself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoTitle">
  <strong>Another Dog Bite</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rating: Good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time: 1:38 – 7:01 AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chasing after a white dog in the streets, I follow towards her, clutching on my cap. That dog is one of the animals that just escaped from its containment and should be brought back to their cage again. It happens that I should be the one who should start getting the dog back, so it sort of falls into my responsibility and went out with a net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, I manage to arrive at the dog, who is standing and panting in the middle of an empty basketball court. I slowly lower my net and smiled gently. The dog is a good girl who is docile to anyone who approaches to her, though she can be a bit more bitey. I calmly approach her and give her a good pat in the head, a friendly gesture that she appreciates the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until I ended up pinching her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a loud yelp and nearly bite me. I was surprised and continued to pet her, as if nothing terrible is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, I also ended up pinching her cheek. She quickly opens her maw, bare her canines and chomps down on my own hand, with her fangs piercing near my thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly jolt in pain and look at my own hand. What are present in my hands are now two red circles, with blood slowly coming out from the holes. I gasp in horror and pain, as I am unsure if the dog is already taken the vaccine against rabies. If it doesn’t, then I am at risk of getting rabies to myself and I don’t want to die young because of a dog bite.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. The Little Metal Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holding the titular metal cup in one hand, they rest by the side of a moving truck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Little Metal Cup</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Fair</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Realistic</p><p>Time: 1:15 – 6:01 AM</p><p>I am lying down in the back of a small truck, where I would be viewing on the side while lying down leisurely. Wearing only very light clothes and holding a metal cup in one hand, I am busy enjoying the view at the night sky with stars in the country highway, where the tall grasses and short trees are slowly passing by. Despite that it is fairly mundane, the reason why I am more interested is the holograph lightshow that is shown in my visions.</p><p>Colorful holographic figures in bright costumes, retro-style 3D shapes and silhouettes, bright digital landscapes and the 80s synthwave-style sunset. The whole sky is decorated with the holographs, enhancing the bright experience already. It may be very distracting, but it is enjoyable to look at.</p><p>I silently bob my foot, while look at the passing figures of Koi fishes swimming in the “ponds”. I smile silently while I hold my cup. I would like to raise it up, when I see two schoolgirls in neon clothing start dancing in a colorful liquid background when I accidentally did a mistake…</p><p>…I slip the cup, letting it fall from my hand and into the cold concrete road, as my fingers are a bit loose.</p><p>I stare at the road, jaw dropped, as I watch the cup slowly getting smaller and into a very tiny gray dot in the black concrete. I feel guilt and shame that I have lost that only cup, the cup that strongly reminds me of my life in my own home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Forgotten Cyberpunk Loop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two loops that tells of the same thing; a cyberpunk city where a fighter walks through the ditches to fight some crazed junkies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Forgotten Cyberpunk Loop</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 6:04 – 8:58 AM</p><p>With my boots stepping on the grimy ground of the sewers, I holster my large futuristic gun in my hand, sigh with a puff of smoke coming from my mouth, which is from the cold air in my surroundings. As I am now ready for my job, I sling the gun down and move forward.</p><p>I am in the sewers of the large, futuristic cyberpunk city, and it is situated more in the grittier part of town. Random sewage puddles are everywhere and mounds of dirt, left from the unfinished project of building stuff around here. The concrete faintly echoes from my boots and I rush forward into a large circular hole, where it has some bars that can be broken.</p><p>There are two cybernetic-laced punks, looking for some people to strike down with their katanas with blades that have futuristic lines, waiting to strike me down.</p><p>Sadly, it is their worse mistake.</p><p>Aiming my gun at them, I unleash a rain of lead, ripping through them like swish cheese. For swords are very lethal, they are no matched with someone who is shooting them with a gun. Their bodies and body parts fall into the ground with a wet splash-like sound from their blood and flesh and I release another puff of smoke before going to the large hole. Kicking away the bars and watching them fall to the ground,</p><p>As I am inside, it appears to be a spacious room, with some molds and algae growing by the walls.</p><p>There is a little girl running to the next corridor.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>With my boots stepping on the grimy ground of the sewers, I holster my large futuristic gun in my hand, sigh with a puff of smoke coming from my mouth, which is from the cold air in my surroundings. As I am now ready for my job, I sling the gun down and move forward.</p><p>I am in the sewers of the large, futuristic cyberpunk city, and it is situated more in the grittier part of town. Random sewage puddles are everywhere and mounds of dirt, left from the unfinished project of building stuff around here. The concrete faintly echoes from my boots and I rush forward into a large circular hole, where it has some bars that can be broken.</p><p>There are two cybernetic-laced punks, looking for some people to strike down with their katanas with blades that have futuristic lines, waiting to strike me down.</p><p>Sadly, it is their worse mistake.</p><p>Aiming my gun at them, I unleash a rain of lead, ripping through them like swish cheese. For swords are very lethal, they are no matched with someone who is shooting them with a gun. Their bodies and body parts fall into the ground with a wet splash-like sound from their blood and flesh and I release another puff of smoke before going to the large hole. Kicking away the bars and watching them fall to the ground,</p><p>As I am inside, it appears to be a spacious room, with some molds and algae growing by the walls. There is a little girl standing in the corner, who is staring at me with her blue eyes, curious yet frightened. This girl is of no harm and I am slowly reaching out towards her, while I assure that nothing will harm her.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud crash is heard and the little girl screamed, quickly running to the safe corner. Emerging from the left hallway are two monstrous flesh creatures, vaguely humanoid with cancerous, tumor-like growths in the body, sometimes the size of a large ball. The creatures lumber towards me, as I am within their sight. However, I grunt in annoyance and blast my gun towards them, as having a monstrous appearance with tumors does not always constitute with hard and tough skin and they ended up being deader than dirt.</p><p>As the monsters are dead in the ground, I begin to search with my eyes for the surroundings. The little girl emerges from a hiding spot that she puts herself in and looks at me with knowing eyes. The creatures down in these sewers will be dangerous for a little girl like her and needs some protection.</p><p>But something sort of bugs me that she might be a key to even greater events that I haven’t even think of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Anti-Kingdom Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the favored trio, Sora, Donald and Goofy are facing against creatures that are neither Heartless or Nobodies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anti-Kingdom Hearts</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Fairly Surreal</p><p>Time: 1:58 – 5:58 AM</p><p>The void around them is a strange yet hostile place. It has remnants of a suburban district, where large pieces of land and buildings are floating around the place, while the sky is instead a dark purple void full of swirling darkness. Three figures, warriors of Light, walk through the empty road, while dust quickly “falls up” and into nothingness as the gravity has been completely altered and randomized to some objects.</p><p>Sora, Donald and Goofy are walking through the ruins. They arrive here yet they don’t remember. All they know is that they are here to get rid of some darkness, just like in their world. But this void seems to be too powerful and irredeemable to just revert back and spit all of these ruins, suggesting that they might be somewhere where the darkness has strong control on it. Still, Sora, with a Keyblade in his hand, wanders through the road, while Donald and Goofy stay by his side.</p><p>Suddenly, humanoid creatures emerge from portals of darkness that appear briefly in the surface. They resemble like something that the crew regularly fight in their universe; Heartless and Nobodies. Like the Heartless, they appear to be manifestations of some negative emotions and energies. Like the Nobodies, they are remnants of what used to be an existing person’s body or soul, twisted by the corrupting nature of the void or other substances.</p><p>But this is neither a Heartless or a Nobody, but instead is a Nightmare Beast.</p><p>Boasting a humanoid-like body shape, they are more of a mockery of what is a human or a humanoid. Its large body contains only an oddly shaped hole of where the head and neck is used to be, with a deep line crossing down to its near non-existing belly button. The arms seem to be muscular but lack bulges and the hands are created with sharp-like claws. The back is filled with tentacles with dull and blunt ends and the legs are just twisted, zig-zagged, lightning bolt-like appendages that appears to be made of black sharp, metal-like structure. The Nightmare Beast’s skin color is mostly white, with traces of black around the body, making it resemble a Nobody.</p><p>The Keyblade may be enough to defeat it, but the Nightmare Beast has an entire group of them spawning around the ruins.</p><p>Sora readies his blade but realized that he remembers on what happen to people who even attempted to fight them up close; mainly either getting severed limbs, beaten down by their brutality of their power or killed by their very sharp legs. He could take them all for now but realized that they are simply a bit too powerful for him to deal with.</p><p>Sighing, Sora quickly orders his friends to retreat.</p><p>Using his Keyblade to defend himself and his friends, Sora and company quickly turn their backs and run off from whence they came. The tactic somehow throws the creatures in surprise and attempts to strike them to kill them and steal their life essence. However, Sora, Donald and Goofy are much faster than the creatures themselves, with their running far more superior than them just dragging their unrealistically long flexible arms in the ground. Eventually, Sora and company manages to outrun from those creatures and barricade themselves in an abandoned diner, where its land segment just happens to pass by.</p><p>In spite of it being separated from any known power source, the diner is lit with light from the lightbulbs present in the roof. The walls are yellow, the floor is checked and some minor random junk such as tissue, empty soda cups and plates sprawl around the floor. Sora and his friends are not alone, however, as they eventually meet a man who somehow survives in this hellhole.</p><p>With aged hair, tired eyes and seems to be approaching 50s, the survivalist gives some vital information towards Sora. For such ferocious and frightening creatures, the Nightmare Beasts that Sora encounters are very dumb, relying only with their instincts to walk around. This makes the floating diner a safe haven from them since they are just too dumb to create teleport portals in the land, preferably in places where they can see or sense.</p><p>Now that the diner segment flies away from the infested street, the survivalist asks Sora if they wouldn’t mind waiting around the place for a while. As the segment flying might take minutes or hours before it stops on another part of the void, they might get bored or insane if they are doing nothing during the flight. The company doesn’t seem to be bothered with the idea, since they have faced even bigger and badder problems before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. The Game of Assassins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A minor collection of dream events where assassins are pitted against their targets, who are unfortunately far more challenging than them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Game of Assassins</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 5:59 – 8:06 AM</p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> POV:</p><p>A normal day of walking in the hallways of a large and grand manor, Robin, donning the black signature robes that he wore since he arrives in the world, is busy tidying up himself while looking at a mirror with golden frames. Silver hair, deep black eyes and pale skin, he smiles while he brandishes a small wand that is holstered in his belt. Magic would normally come from books, but it has been researched that they can also be conjured from wands as well, changing the tides of the battle.</p><p>After a few seconds in fixing his hair, he turns his back and slowly walks out of the bedroom of where he is when a figure emerges from the roof and surprises him. This woman, orange short and messy hair, very pale skin and red eyes filled with murderous insanity and her body dressed in skimpy and sexy black leather gear, drops down and is in her combat stance, with a large knife holding in one hand. The assassin, Kronya, appears before Robin, to kill her as a mission for one of her unknown clients, since it is strongly implied that this is a different universe overall, so those who slither in the dark might not exist or are altered completely.</p><p>“Hi, cutie.” Kronya greeted, seductively. “If you stay still, I’m going to kill you in– GAH!”</p><p>Kronya may be an assassin, but she is an insane assassin. To put insult to her pale wound, she didn’t know that her prey is not just armed, but also possess a weapon that is equivalent to a gun against a knight. Robin pull out his hand and aims it at Kronya, firing a quick bolt of electricity towards her.</p><p>Kronya was instantly hurt as the bolt strikes her body. She’s surprised and dazed at it and realized that she is now in trouble and might have to fight with the guards. Before Robin could even strike back, Kronya retreats, using a trick that allows her to disappear.</p><p>Robin sighs in relief, but still gets a bit more cautious for the moment, as Kronya’s brief appearance would mean other assassins as well. Robin quietly tucks away the wand and went through the massive hallways of the manor.</p><p>Everything is decorated with fancy materials. Large marble pillars with golden embellishments, polished black tiled floors with a red carpet and stairs with golden bumpers, ceilings and walls of marbles, and some elite guards who are stationed around the place to defend the guests and owners.</p><p>Robin steps into the carpet and slowly walks down the hallway, with a hand tucked in the wand. As he has been using magic more frequently, he has been best suggested to wear a different robe set as a whole to reflect on this status. He chooses a blue robe, made with bright cobalt blue robes with detailed light yellow emblems and symbols around it as well as tassels. The dream registers this as sort of a game, and him choosing a more magic-based skill is his “starting class.”</p><p>Understandably, this is right after he’s sort of randomly assaulted by a very pale skin assassin.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>1<sup>st</sup> POV:</p><p>Straightening my black suit and check on my watch, I lean in the concrete pillar, to be waiting for some orders.</p><p>Well, it’s getting boring for me to just sit around and do nothing.</p><p>Long story short, a bunch of celebrities and Mrs. Obama order a special group of us bodyguards to defend them, as they are involved with some random stuff that only the rich and powerful would understand (and suffer). I am simply waiting here in the parking lot, for the time for their little chitchat and then we can go out of this place and never look back.</p><p>Hey, at least the pay they say is exceptionally well.</p><p>After a couple of seconds of waiting and waiting, the elevator door is opened up, and the VIPs are walking out of it. I know that one is Mrs. Obama, but the other one is Nicki Minaj, with skintight bodysuit that shows her nice ass and blonde wig, strutting with her heels and stands in a certain part of the place. Now that they are finally there, we can now wait for the car to drive by and board in, so that we can move out…</p><p>…when a group of enemies bust through a wall with their car.</p><p>“MRS. OBAMA, GET DOWN!” shouted one fellow guard who grabs Mrs. Obama and quickly lead her away.</p><p>“NICKI MINAJ, WATCH OUT!” I called out and defends Nicki Minaj, who quickly moves away.</p><p>Soon afterwards with the VIPs safe, the thugs who dare to attack us emerge from the car. There are no weapons in sight, nothing to grab on. We are all going to fight against them, in a massive brawl with some random objects thrown around.</p><p>However, I smirk as I grabbed an unlucky mook by his shirt and slams him into a table, with a force that splinters the table to two. The mook is dazed, but then he has no time to react as I begin with a brutal beatdown that effectively kills the assailant, with a silent yet audible snap of the neck. Thirsty with some blood, I get up and look around for more enemies to slaughter.</p><p>They say that security guards are weaklings. Too bad I am more of a killing machine in disguise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Two Sides of a Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Narrator visits on the archives in looking through the files and lives of individuals, until they come across to a person who has two different timelines sticking to that person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Sides of a Person</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Good</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 12:36 – 7:01 AM</p><p>Browsing through the infinite files and data of universes, worlds and individuals, I come across an interesting file for a certain individual, though I cannot discern of which universe she comes from.</p><p>Her name is A…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>A… …</p><p>Holy crap.</p><p>It appears that the woman’s name is cut short, possibly a glitch from the system or the dreamer forgetting about it. Still, all that we have known is that this woman has her name starts with the letter A and has some letters next to it, possibly around six to nine.</p><p>There are two copies of this woman, which means two different versions of her. All that we are given with the basic physical descriptions is that she is a short red-haired woman, with eyes of a darker color. White skinned but seems to be someone from a Japanese media. Wears clothing, but not overly sexualized or revealing, and wields what seems to be a long pole-like weapon or object.</p><p>The other information found in the files seems to detail more in her behavior and backstory.</p><p>I look in one of the files, the one that is the closest thing to be “canon”. According to the data, she is a fair and simple woman, living comfortably with her life in a village. Somehow, something attracts her attention and lets her take up arms to go with a group of travelers and warriors, who are also going against the attractor. I recognize this pattern something similar to RPGs, especially to those that derive from JRPGs.</p><p>The other file, however, is more in the “altered timeline”. According to the data, she is a tragic survivor of a village that was destroyed by a powerful army and kingdom. Because of this, she joins with another faction, took up arms and fight against the offenders. Personality traits are also radically different from the closest “canon” version, where she is solemn, quiet and vengeful. Despite being derived from the “canon” one, changes of the events have effectively transformed her completely.</p><p>This is a fascinating discovery.</p><p>Though it would be worth to visit and look for, I continue to shuffle through the files and data, looking at the different information of every single person that I have read so far in the multiverse and dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Spread Your Arms and Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tutorial for dreams on how to spread their arms and fly, as demonstrated by a helpful dream character. Then it happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Spread Your Arms and Fly</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Great</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 1:34 – 7:05 AM</p><p>The wind breeze from the sea to my right creates a soothing sensation in my body, causing me to relax while I breathe its slightly salty aura yet heavy refreshing aura. With a bright blue sky, sandy dirt in my boots, tall green grasses and several ruins of what used to be a massive factory that most of them are reduced to broken walls, this is now the perfect day to train myself with my mentor for one ability that I have no control with: Flight.</p><p>Unlike with many of the previous dreams where I would fly around for little to no reason or relevancy other than escape or combat, homing my flying skills in here is essential as I am less of a direct confronter myself. According to my mentor, flying itself is a skill that his people took pride off, with it itself an essential skill that is used from mundane to extraordinary uses. Of course, it is also a skill to be mastered with, lest they may suffer from injuries such as bruises and broken bones or limbs.</p><p>That’s a pretty good way of showing devotion and respect to one of the most common dream abilities.</p><p>My mentor is a muscular young man, with a well-built frame and wears light clothing. He has amber colored hair with white shirt, lime green cargo shorts and white sandals as well as a knife holstered in the side of his shorts and a long scarf-like fabric on his waist. Reserved but well-spoken, he calmly observes on my flight skills as I attempt to traverse between some parts of the ruins.</p><p>My flight skills are really choppy. As I am flying through a window, I almost end up bumping my arm to the window frame before I could safely move out. However, I still enjoy doing some other flight tricks, partially for my amusement and partially for practicing as well, such as air backflips, straight flight and glide. It is very silly to think of it, but then I am trying to take control of my flight skills so doing random tricks in a safe spot of the ruins, so it is fun in my part.</p><p>I also did use of some random magic spells such as icicles and fireballs, but then it is just for my own fun.</p><p>Now then, the mentor, who has seen my skills, smiled of my efforts and meets me inside a large ruined and empty building, where my last objective for this day is to fly towards inside and meet with him inside. This is on of the far easier, yet important tasks that I have to do some that I can impress with him my flight. Readying my position, I launch myself into the air and flies away.</p><p>I was gaining confidence, that my ability is really stable. As I am far from him by several meters away, I gain speed as I spread my arms and slowly put them by my side, as I slowly become a bit more arrow-shaped, letting me fly faster with it. However, my determination and excitement clouds my better judgement as I ended up going through the most potentially lethal option of entry to the abandoned factory: a small window that has an intact small steel portion on the bottom part of the window.</p><p>I managed to slip through, but with a terrible and painful cost.</p><p>I screamed in pain and I fell into the ground, rolling down for a bit before I lie in the ground face flat. Great pain can be felt in my lower extremities while I find it painfully hard to try get up. As I rest by my side, I realized something that I never thought could happen to me: my right leg is snapped to half, and the snapped half is dangling lazily.</p><p>Goosebumps well up in my skin and I let out a horrified and pained scream.</p><p>My mentor called out by my real name and ran towards me. “Are you okay?” he asked, anxious and worried. When he saw my broken leg, he silently gasps in horror. Without a second thought, he took out his knife that is resting on his holster belt. He took my knee of the affected leg and stabs the side with the knife, deep into the flesh and bone. He quickly slices it open, revealing bright red bloody flesh and white bone underneath (the dream censors it for whatever reason).</p><p>I cried in protest and pain. The pain only gets worse.</p><p>“P-P-Please… what are you d-d-d-doing?” I asked, feeling the pain getting worse that it affects my speech. My mentor didn’t answer and sits in the floor in front of me.</p><p>I realized what he is doing, as he is aiming his knife on his own knee.</p><p>“N-NOOO! P-P-PLEASE DON’T!” I continued to cry, reaching out my hand towards him in a futile attempt to stop him from cutting his own leg. He looks at me uncomfortably, as if he is conflicted on whether he should sacrifice his own leg or not. I only continue to cry tears, rolling down from my cheeks and into the ground, and didn’t say anything else.</p><p>My mentor only sighs in sadness but understands that he should not use his own leg for his own student. Pulling out a bundle of magical thread that sews on the wounds completely, he slowly went to me and starts patching up my open wound. He arranges the leg so that the separated flesh will be close to each other (hurts like hell) and slowly starts sewing it with a large needle, slipping through the black magical thread into the tiny hole of it.</p><p>All of which is done without an anesthesia. I wince and gasp in pain and my breath rapidly escapes silently as the needle pierces through my skin.</p><p>Soon enough, the open and detailed yet censored wound is seal shut, but my leg is still broken. Now that it is taken care of, the dream abruptly ends here, with the rest of the scene unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Journey to the Back and Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long dream that functions like a one-shot, the dreamer travels to the future after witnessing a whole village massacred via an ominous ritual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Journey to the Back and Forth</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rating: Excellent</p><p>Cohesion: Balanced</p><p>Time: 7:07 – 9:32 AM</p><p>This is a very long and detailed dream, so I will divide this into two different parts, Past/Present and Shinra Future.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Past/Present:</strong>
</p><p>I am traveling by the back of my own back. Carrying nothing but with a long slender sword for protection, a backpack filled with random supplies and a straw hat on my head, I would look more like any normal traveler in the Eastern Asian world. Currently, I am going to visit on a nearby village for some place to stay right now, as things are getting a bit more tiring for the moment.</p><p>As soon as I have arrived in the village, I notice that I have arrived in a tragedy far too late.</p><p>Although it is a village made of straw hut and wood and paper walls, the aesthetics bring more to my mind of the Japanese villages during the Feudal era. This creates a sense of familiarity and exoticism of the place, making it an ideal place for me to travel in.</p><p>The problem is that the whole village is razed, and dead bodies of what used to be villagers are scattered around the place. Men, women and children, no one was spared. Some of their bodies are mutilated without anything to recognize that they were actually human to be with, just piles of loose meat, flesh and intestines, charred bones and just stains in the walls and ground. The sight of these dead villagers is so gruesome and disgusting, I can’t help but recoil in disgust and sadness.</p><p>I calmly walk around the ruins of the village, looking at each passing corpse, intact or mutilated, and offer a short and silent prayer to each fallen. From a short, flattened paste of what used to be a person to charred bones of an unidentified person, likely a young man, I gave each and every corpse that I pass by with a prayer of comfort and sympathy.</p><p>The murderers seem to be a group of ruthless invaders, showing no mercy towards them. Considering on the aesthetics of the setting, it is possible that it sets somewhere in the time where the Mongols are trying to invade Japan, though this is more of a speculation. Where ever they are, their trails of footprints and strange dot-like ones that are best presumed to be horses lead to somewhere far away, probably to the next village or their own camp. Death and destruction might follow them where every they go, so it is best for me to just avoid it as much as possible.</p><p>Walking down the path of the grass and dirt, I came across what seems to be a set of ruins. It would look unappealing except that it resembles something straight from the modern times. This brought me to confusion, as I happen to have previous knowledge of different worlds due to the nature of the dream, so it made me curious to see a modern warehouse ruins in the middle of what is implied to be Feudal Japan.</p><p>Curiosity nudges me to check the ruins out. Holding on my bow, I silently slide down from the grassy slope and into the large rusty doors of the warehouse. Pushing the doors with my gloved hands, I found out that the place is mostly empty, with several white robed people standing in a circle around what seems to be a circular drawing made of white chalk.</p><p>The robes that they wear are figure obscuring, making anything that differentiates them from men and women difficult. The robes are very slim, yet conceals the physical identity, with light orange curved line markings on the bottom of the robes, antler-like attachments on the head and masks. They all look at me through the black eye covering markings in their masks. They have been waiting for my presence, but I have no idea why. As soon as I step in, some of them slowly part away to form a path that would lead me to the center of the circle, the object where they stood in.</p><p>I am quite cautious and suspicious, though they have no intentions on trying to advance towards me for their own agendas. Since a path is presented to me, I calmly walk straight into the circle, and stood in the center of the markings on the floor. Once it is done, the robed figures quickly kneel down to their knees and starts chanting with a language of unknown origins, possibly a ritualistic spell. I have no idea what is going on but before I could protest or speak, a bright light shines in my eyes and I can feel my body being transported into another dimension.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Shinra Future:</strong>
</p><p>Everything begins with a bright flash of light, but it slowly dies down until the reason for the white in my closed vision is the daytime sky. Once it isn’t a bit too bright, I slowly open my eyes and my jaw drops at the sight of it.</p><p>I found myself in the street level of a cyberpunk city, where tall commercial and residential buildings stood tall around. The sky is blue, but with a dark gray tint as a sign of a slightly polluted air or rainy or cloudy day. I stood on the middle of a concrete road, and it ends up revealed that I am in an intersect where cars would have been move around. The buildings are sometimes loading with advertisement, and there is what appears to be a very large factory in the far left view of my vision, where its ominous dark blue steel frame with a chimney spewing light gray smoke that rises up to the sky.</p><p>As I have mentioned, there should be cars around here.</p><p>But it isn’t.</p><p>After cutting off being dazed and amazed by the sights, I turn myself into the reality of the place. There are several cars that are parked randomly and chaotically in the street, sometimes being destroyed, burned in fire or already charred to blackness. There are random trash scattered around, mostly debris coming from the burned items or some holes and damages in the buildings. People are panicking, confused and scared on what is going on, sometimes going out to the other way just to stay away from any possible fighting. What used to be an intersect, there is now a very large and massive crater in the center of it, deep enough that some of the drainage and water pipes have been exposed and damaged, spilling contents into some parts of the crater. I could also see some random vehicles trapped or buried in the crater, and what seems to be a bus toppled to the side.</p><p>Dead bodies are present, but not that plentiful. All of them happen to be soldiers, Shinra soldiers nonetheless. Thick armored vehicles are parked around and some of the officers are seen directing civilians away from the crater and danger zone. Some of the soldiers are wearing identical outfits with the other instances of featuring Shinra grunts but there are also other soldiers whose outfits is a mixture of both Peace Keeping officer and a SOLDIER, resulting of men wearing black reinforced leather uniforms with completely face concealed helmets that only has an x-shaped visor that faintly glows red, while holstering high grade weapons on their back or hips (a possible hint that this might be an alternate universe).</p><p>My weapons are gone, but my lucidity is present. Instead of going berserk or try to exploit some chaos for fun, I decided to pretend to be more of a concerned, possibly frightened civilian, dazed on the confusion and missing out of what is happening right now.</p><p>I shyly approach to one of the black clad officers, who turn his back to notice of my approach towards him.</p><p>“Hey, officer. Is there a problem?” I asked shyly, uncomfortable in talking to a stranger even in a dream.</p><p>“Sir, you should stay out of this area as much as possible.” The officer calmly speaks to me, suggesting out of concern for a civilian. “We are currently fighting against rebels in here, and we don’t want a civilian like you should get hurt in the way.”</p><p>“Oh, is that why I see humongous mechas next to the department store in the crater?” I asked, pointing at a very huge mecha that is stationed idly in its place. It is very tall, about half of the taller commercial building that is placed next to it, and it is painted blue with white limbs and black hands. I stare in amazement when it is revealed that it is actually a military-standard mecha, and it has been used by even some of the basic infantry.</p><p>“Ah yes, that thing. Quite a beauty, isn’t it? Glad that we manage to manufacture it en mass so that we can have some more people piloting them.” The officer said, placing a hand on his right hand in a proud expression.</p><p>Mass produced military-standard pilot mechas are very common in this world or future, but were only to be deployed should the situation ended up becoming dire. It is impressive that a future like this can exist, more so when the whole place reminds me of Tokyo and a dystopia forming together, though it has a hint of an oppressive state due to a rebellion as the officer mentions. Nonetheless, this future is clearly of the technologically advanced ones.</p><p>After I have bid my regards to the helpful guard, going to other places where the conflict has less effect, so going to the area close to a wet market seems to be the best choice.</p><p>The wet market area is a stark contrast compared to the previous area. It has smaller buildings, which are far more inclined to the more modern ones, and the wet market is placed in the left side of the large street. Still, there are few people, probably from exiting shops around the place, and they avoid a fallen electric post. There are two soldiers next to the fallen post, assessing the damage that had happen.</p><p>I walk on the pavement while observing on the soldiers, who were near next to the police car of where they came. There is also another soldier, who is observing closely into the fallen electric post. With a clipboard in one hand, he is assessing the damage that the post has, with wires scattered around and some of them are slightly sparking. I am worried, as the live wires would be a hazard towards anybody.</p><p>Speaking of dangerous hazards…</p><p>As the soldier turns his back from the post, the live wires themselves suddenly spring to life and quickly snake towards the unsuspected soldier. He was shocked, literally, as the electricity flowing in the vines are still present and they wrap themselves around his limbs, electrocuting him on the way. As he screams in pain and fear, the wires pull him closer to the fallen pole and his back is slammed towards it. The live wire’s constraints is strong enough that he cannot break free, and he is dying in the spot as electricity fries everything in his body, causing him to scream in pain and drool saliva and/or blood and large, burned wounds appearing through the ripped and smoldered clothes before he drops dead and dies, with electricity still sparking from his burnt body.</p><p>I stare in shock, and everyone is panicking on the sudden attack of inanimate objects.</p><p>I shiver at sight of his dead body, now lying forcibly in the pole. Patches of his skin is burned and open, with blood, some of the trails already darkened, visible. His head remains limp, facing to the ground, and parts of his uniform have random rips, tears and holes, with the burn marks visible in some parts of it. The sight of his body turns my stomach, and I look away in disgust.</p><p>Using my powers carefully and subtly, I unless blades from my hands and slashes away the live wires holding in his body. The live wires were sliced into pieces and falls harmlessly into the ground, with the body of the dead soldier falling down to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh is strong in my nose and I slowly approach to the body.</p><p>Kneeling close to the body as it falls into the ground with the back on the concrete ground, I look at the dead body with sadness. Poking it with my finger is tempting, especially in the face. But there is something that is telling me to respect for the dead, for he died in an unexpecting manner. I am given two different options, to carry his body and to deliver a short prayer for the departed soul.</p><p>Unfortunately and unfairly, both of them requires a certain and required level for me to perform that activity to the corpse. Even more so with prayer, which tells me that I have to be in Level 5 to pray for the dead and Level 3 to carry a dead body. I became angry and frustrated, as the restriction of my powers is kind of a nuisance and hindrance that prohibits me to enjoy with the dream. With nothing else, I stood up and walk away from the cold, electrified body.</p><p>Sometime afterwards, I took in a car through totally legal means (steal it from someone else driving and moving them out of the vehicle) and started driving around the city. Despite with the totally legal act, I prefer to stay on the road, where I would get to watch some sights such as buildings and roads that are mostly empty, due to the recent attack that scares off many civilians. The car is black and sleek, and is designed perfectly for long-range travels like road trips. I continue to drive and move the vehicle around, eventually reaching myself somewhere in the outskirts of the city, where there are less buildings, more greens and trees and has a large creek-like river with a bridge in it.</p><p>And unfortunately, I accidentally swivel around, and the vehicle edges itself close to the bridge. Once it is already a bit overboard, the vehicle slowly falls and into my inevitable death. I try to turn it around and to grab by the ledge but couldn’t do so and I just close my eyes as I can feel the vehicle slowly falling down.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I found myself in the street level of a cyberpunk city, where tall commercial and residential buildings stood tall around. The sky is blue, but with a dark gray tint as a sign of a slightly polluted air or rainy or cloudy day. I stood on the middle of a concrete road, and it ends up revealed that I am in an intersect where cars would have been move around. The buildings are sometimes loading with advertisement, and there is what appears to be a very large factory in the far left view of my vision, where its ominous dark blue steel frame with a chimney spewing light gray smoke that rises up to the sky.</p><p>There are several cars that are parked randomly and chaotically in the street, sometimes being destroyed, burned in fire or already charred to blackness. There are random trash scattered around, mostly debris coming from the burned items or some holes and damages in the buildings. People are panicking, confused and scared on what is going on, sometimes going out to the other way just to stay away from any possible fighting. What used to be an intersect, there is now a very large and massive crater in the center of it, deep enough that some of the drainage and water pipes have been exposed and damaged, spilling contents into some parts of the crater. I could also see some random vehicles trapped or buried in the crater, and what seems to be a bus toppled to the side.</p><p>Dead bodies are present, but not that plentiful. All of them happen to be soldiers, Shinra soldiers nonetheless. Thick armored vehicles are parked around and some of the officers are seen directing civilians away from the crater and danger zone. Some of the soldiers are wearing identical outfits with the other instances of featuring Shinra grunts but there are also other soldiers whose outfits is a mixture of both Peace Keeping officer and a SOLDIER, resulting of men wearing black reinforced leather uniforms with completely face concealed helmets that only has an x-shaped visor that faintly glows red, while holstering high grade weapons on their back or hips (a possible hint that this might be an alternate universe).</p><p>I have been start looping again and back to the start of this segment, but I have remembered on what had happened before.</p><p>And I ended up being far more bored than usual.</p><p>Normally, I would abstain violence, as it is needless and would be a hindrance on my personal journey in my dream. However, the taste of blood and mayhem is strong in this dream and I decided to let loose, even if I would have made the situation of the city even worse.</p><p>Following on my inner yet dark desire for blood, I quickly board into a military mecha, where I quickly assume control over it to start my rampage. The mecha’s joints are a bit rusty, but thanks to my lucidity, my POV quickly turn to 3<sup>rd</sup> Person, where I can now see most of the area above me and it helps me in moving around the place easier.</p><p>The soldiers notice me and try to take me down, using rocket launchers or bullets into the more sensitive parts of my joints. I quickly notice this and use the mecha’s heavy weight to crush down upon these feeble soldiers, with the each step or stomp on them transforms into red sticky paste or a swipe that sends them flying into buildings or vehicles, either breaking their bodies or bones or both in the impact. Any vehicle that stands in my way will be stomp down, either flat or damaging it greatly, potentially killing anyone stuck inside.</p><p>The military are becoming desperate, as they have no idea that one of their own mechas will turn against them. While the ground units flee, they sent out their trump card; their own mecha, ready for battle, rushing to the field and tackle me down, sending both of us falling down to the crater.</p><p>Landing on top of a large, now ruined futuristic bus, both of us engage in close combat, with our fist powerful enough to try knock out each other. Direct offense with no defense skills is dangerous as his punch, if targeting the head, will be fatal to me and so I quickly turn into dodging away from each blow. As each time it is staggering, I pound my fists into the joints of the mecha, taking advantage of its weakness and logics to try to stall it down and eventually claim victory.</p><p>A chop in the shoulders causes the mecha to experience disorientation. I can hear the faint sounds of surprises of the operators in the mecha, realizing that their weakness is found. Not giving them a chance to strike me down, I quickly aim their shoulders, with chops and punches to slowly dislodge the joints down, giving me an advantage in battle.</p><p>Now armless as the arms are sent flying, the mecha falls down, straight into a large puddle coming from damaged plumage pipes. With the mecha down, I quickly tower of it and start ripping away pieces of the mecha’s body, while screams coming from the operators are faintly heard in my head. After stomping on it, the mecha lies heavily damaged in the water, and the sounds are silent, greatly hinting that the operators are now dead. Black oil slowly seeps from the damaged areas of the mecha, slowly staining the water around the mecha black.</p><p>My blood lust has been sated, but I realized on how my activity had cost many lives of great men trying to defend their homes.</p><p>Ashamed of what I have done, I quickly realized that the whole damage is not going to help my case. I move out of the mecha and fly passed away from the warzone and into the factory, making less noise along the way. The place will be crawling with stronger units who will be hunting down the strange assailant that cause mayhem in the area and they won’t be so merciful and friendly as with the previous instance when I didn’t go nuts for blood. As I am slowly approaching to an area where it is far enough and away from the looking eyes of the public, I slowly descend my course, until my shoes comes in contact with the black metallic floor of the factory. As I am take small cautious steps towards getting inside the factory, I turn my back to look at the cityscape around me.</p><p>The place is beautiful. In spite that it has a strong dystopian cyberpunk-like atmosphere due to the dull sky and fog, there are shimmering skyscrapers, buildings that resemble more out of geometric pieces of art and roads that would boast some fancy and deluxe cars. It is all stripped away from a conflict that I have arrived too late, and only made things worse by going berserk and straight up kill everyone in my path. Now that the damage has been done, I do not know what will happen to the city now, especially since there are two different assailants running around the place, potentially causing more distress amongst the populace.</p><p>I sigh sadly, wishing that I should have stop myself from making more kills.</p><p>But what is done has been done and now I shall move forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>